Coming To Salem
by HarryandHermionesLoveChild
Summary: My take on the film, Coming To America. AU- Harry Potter is the wealthy and pampered prince of Gryffindor, who goes to Salem in search of a bride, wanting to marry for love rather than go through with the marriage King James and Queen Lily have arranged.
1. Chapter 1

__

Hi there, for those of you who read my other fic, 'Just One More Thing' have no fear, the next chap will be here soon. I have decided to write another, totally AU fic, in a hope that I can jump start my brain again. I've actually wrote more of JOMT since I began writing this. Weird. Oh well, hope you enjoy it!

Coming To Salem

Chapter one

Remus Lupin opened the door of Prince Harry's bedroom, and walked through without making a sound. He was carrying a silver tray that had the young Royals morning orange juice and coffee on top. As usual Prince Harry was still sound asleep, flat on his back in a bed that was big enough to fit a family of six in.

Remus placed the tray on a table across the room, and walked over to where the prince was sleeping. Picking up the crystal jar of spray from the chest at the foot of the bed, he positioned it over the centre of the bed, and gave three spurts of the scented spray. Placing the bottle back onto the chest, Remus clasped his hands behind his back, and waited for the inevitable.

Soon enough, Prince Harry's nostrils began to twitch, and he gave a few coughs. Slowly waking up, he squinted as his eyes started to adjust to the daylight. Leaning up on his elbows, he saw Remus Lupin standing at the bottom of his bed smiling at him.

"One day old man," Harry said yawning. "I'm going to wake up before you, sneak into your room and spray Lavender scented mist all over your face, and see how you like it."

"Good morning your Majesty," Remus said happily, ignoring the Prince's threat. "I trust you slept well."

Harry snorted. He had been sleeping fine until he was sprayed with scented mist. He actually found the scent quite pleasant especially before he went to bed, the smell helped lull him to sleep. Having it sprayed on him first thing in the morning was something he wasn't very keen on, and Remus knew this. He would bet his fortune on it that Remus only did it to wind him up.

"Well, I was up until you tried to choke me," Harry said dramatically.

"My deepest apologies, your majesty," Remus said, and held out a silk robe.

"Yes, you sound really sincere," Harry scoffed, getting out of his bed and slipping his arms into his robe. "And I've asked you repeatedly to stop calling me, 'your majesty',"

Remus went over to the table he had set the tray down on earlier. "Does it bother you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know it does," Harry replied.

Remus picked up the orange juice and handed it to Harry. "That's why I do it."

"Oh gee, thanks," Harry said in a sarcastic tone, before gulping down the juice.

Remus took the empty glass from Harry's hands. "Happy birthday, Harry," Remus said, handing him a small box.

Harry raised his eyebrows and took the box from Remus. "You got me a present?"

Remus nodded. "Well it's your 21st after all, don't get too excited it's not much, just something to remember the day by."

Harry was touched. He and Remus had always been close, Remus being one of his fathers best friends and closest aides, they spent a lot of time together. In fact Remus along with his godfather Sirius, was one of the very few people who knew the real Harry Potter, not just the boy who defeated Voldermort. He was famous around the wizarding world and everyone wanted a piece of him, there were very few people who he could trust, and Remus was someone he trusted with his life.

Opening the box, he found a snitch with '21' glowing in the middle.

"Like I said, it's not much," Remus repeated.

Harry looked chuffed with his gift. "I love it, thank you," he said appreciatively.

Remus felt a sudden shyness overcome him, and he walked back over to the table where he placed the empty glass on the tray, and began adding sugar to the coffee he fetched for Harry.

"You must be very excited today," Remus said.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, putting the gift from Remus into his robe pocket.

Remus turned to him, and handed Harry his coffee. "It's your 21st birthday Harry, you finally get to meet the young lady your parents have chosen to be your bride."

Harry's head slumped, something that didn't go unnoticed by Remus, and shook his head gently.

"I'll admit I'm curious Remus, but how am I suppose to be excited, at the prospect of seeing someone I've never even met before?" he said.

Remus approached him and handed Harry his coffee. "I've never seen you so, preoccupied," Remus said choosing his words carefully.

Harry shrugged and remained silent.

"She's beautiful Harry." Remus said trying to make him feel better. "Who do you think helped your parents choose her?"

Harry smiled at him. "I trust your judgement Remus, I just wish I could have had a say in deciding who I get to spend the rest of my life with."

Remus felt sorry for the young man who he considered a son. He knew that Harry had trust issues, he also knew that Harry deserved someone who would love him unconditionally, and take care of him for the rest of his life. He understood Harry wanted to find true love like his parents had, that marriage hadn't been arranged and Harry didn't understand why his had to be. Remus and King James were best friends, but he would never question his authority. He, like Harry couldn't understand the tradition, but he had no choice but to go along with it. The least he could do was find Harry a wife with some sort of brain, and great legs.

"I hate to rush you Harry, but your parents are expecting you for breakfast," Remus told him. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No thanks, if you could just let my parents know that I shall be with them shortly," Harry patted his friend on the back, and disappeared into the bathroom.

King James and Queen Lily, were sat at a large table in the Gryffindor Palace great hall, waiting patiently for their son to join them.

"I can't help but be concerned about him James," Lily spoke softly. "He doesn't seem to be himself lately."

James nodded in agreement. "He certainly has become quiet in these last few weeks."

"It's almost as if he's worried about something," Lily said, hating to think of her son being in distress.

There wasn't any more time for them to discuss Harry, as the man in question had just entered the great hall, and was now approaching them.

Both King and Queen rose to their feet to welcome their son.

Harry shook his fathers hand. "Good morning, father," he said, and bowed. He then turned to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, my son," Lily said.

Harry waited for both his parents to be seated, before sitting down himself between them.

"So," James said smiling widely. "How is my 21 year old heir this morning?"

"Oh yes, happy birthday darling," Lily said, still not believing her baby had turned 21.

"Thank you mother," he said kindly, before turning to his father. "I'm fine thank you father, a year older is all."

King James laughed. "Harry, being 21 is not just another age to reach it's a milestone. Today is the day you are seen as an adult in the eyes of the world. It is also a wonderful day for Gryffindor, their prince finally gets his princess."

Harry tried his best to mask his inner feelings, something he was good at doing when his father was concerned. His mother however was never fooled, and she picked up on his discomfort straight away.

"Are you alright dear," Lily asked him gently.

"Of course," he replied with a smile, although he knew his mother still didn't believe him.

"Harry," his father interrupted. "We're your parents, if something is troubling you, you must tell us at once."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know that you both love me, and that you only have my best interests at heart."

"But?" James asked, furrowing his brows.

"But I really wish, that you would let me choose my own wife," Harry said, his voice full of conviction.

"I see," James nodded in realization. "You know Harry, we've gone to a great deal of trouble to select for you the finest wife available."

"She is lovely Harry," Lily said stroking her son's arm, trying to make him feel better about the situation. "I'm sure you'll like her."

Harry appreciated his mothers words, but nothing could make him feel better about this, it was a decision he felt he had the right to make by himself.

"But mother, what if I cannot love her?" he asked seriously.

"Love has nothing to do with marriage Harry, you know that," the King said, earning a glare from the Queen. "Nowadays, shall we say."

Harry would not accept that as an answer.

"Yourself, and mother didn't have an arranged marriage," Harry pointed out to his father. "Why should I?"

"That was different," James told his son, avoiding the question.

"How?" Harry asked, maybe a little more strongly than he should have. He was lucky that his mother understood his frustration.

"Harry," she said softly. "We understand that this is difficult for you but please, at least meet her, you may be surprised."

Harry smiled at his parents. He never wanted them to be disappointed in him, he knew he had responsibilities and would see them through. He decided to let it go, for now.

"Of course, mother," he said. "Very well."

Harry began to hear footsteps echo in the hall. Turning in the direction of where the sound was coming from, he saw his best friend Ron Weasley, approaching him and his parents.

"Good morning your majesty's," Ron said happily, bowing to all three royals. "Another wonderful day in Gryffindor."

"Good morning, Ron," Queen Lily said. "How are your family?"

"Oh very well, your grace." Ron answered with a smile. "They're especially looking forward to this evenings festivities."

King Kames and Queen Lily had decided to throw a celebration in order to honour their only son's birthday. Ron Weasley and his family had been extremely close friends to the Potter's for years, and were the first family they sent an invitation to. Of course the celebration was also to mark the event, that a princess had finally been chosen for the young prince of Gryffindor, an announcement that was sure to make the kingdom they ruled over very happy.

The kingdom of Gryffindor was the beautiful landscape of hills, mountains and lakes, that could be seen from the Hogwarts castle. More and more people from the wizarding world occupied the land each day, on approval by the King and Queen. It was a peaceful place where one could build a home, and raise a family in complete freedom, without fear of evil.

Today was to be a great day in the kingdoms history, their prince was to finally provide them with a future queen.

"No more than his mother and I, I assure you," James told Ron.

Ron looked at Harry, and could tell by the look in his face that he wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm. He knew the smile on his face was false, Harry could never fool him.

"Are you ready to go birthday boy?" Ron asked him with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Excuse me father, and mother," he said to his parents, getting up from his chair.

"Do try to enjoy your day Harry," his mother said softly. "And please don't worry too much about tonight."

Harry smiled and kissed his mothers forehead. "I'll do my best."

Harry gave a nod towards his parents, and started to leave the hall with Ron.

When they were out of earshot of Harry's parents, Ron spoke. "Gosh Harry, you look like your awaiting execution."

Harry kept looking straight ahead as they walked, thinking about what his friend just said. In a way that was exactly what he felt like. After getting married to some stranger, he was sure 'his' life would be over.

"In a way Ron, I am," Harry said softly.

Ron had agreed to do anything his best friend wanted to do that morning, seeing as how it was the prince's birthday. That included Harry's favourite pastime, riding a horse. Ron didn't particularly care for the activity seeing as how he never mastered it properly. No matter how hard Harry tried to teach him, he couldn't quite get it. He would either fall off after losing his balance, or be so scared, that the horse would smell his fear and throw him off.

The things you do for friends he would think.

Ron was very grateful when later in the morning, after an hour of galloping through the Gryffindor woods and meadows, Harry stopped near one of the kingdom's large lakes, so the horses could drink an rest for a while.

Harry climbed down from his horse, and couldn't help but laugh when looking back at his friend. Ron was rigidly gripping his horses reigns, and was as white as a sheet. The animal could tell it's rider was uncomfortable, and was thrashing it's neck and face around slightly.

"You alright there Ron," Harry asked still laughing.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this you git," Ron said still sounding scared.

Harry was still clearly amused as he approached Ron's horse. Calming the horse down by smoothing the front of it's long face, he looked up at Ron, and indicated to him with a nod that it was safe to get down.

Ron blew out a breath of relief when his feet touched the ground, as his friend took both horses by their reigns, and led them closer to the lake where they could quench their thirst.

Seeing them begin to drink, Harry patted the horses gently on the side, and walked back over to his friend who was now sitting on the soft green grass.

"How do you do this everyday?" Ron looked up at his friend in amazement. "My thighs are killing me!"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "You get use to it I suppose."

"Not me," Ron said shaking his head. "I sincerely hope that your wife shares the same enthusiasm for your favourite hobby Harry, that way I won't have to do it again."

Harry slowly folded his arms, and looked away.

Ron felt incredibly sympathetic toward his friend, he wasn't sure whether he would be able to go through with what Harry's parents were asking of their son.

"I can't …imagine…what this must be like for you Harry," Ron said quietly.

Harry shook his head sadly. "It's not a nice feeling, Ron."

"Look at this way," Ron said, picking some grass from the ground and twirling it around with his fingers. "You're probably gonna end up with the most gorgeous girl on this planet," Ron paused before adding, "Apart from my Luna of course."

Ron was currently in a very strong relationship with Luna Lovegod, a girl that both he and Harry went to school with. Her father was also a close aide of the Potters.

Harry smiled at his friends effort at trying to cheer him up, but there was no sugar coating this situation, so there was no use in attempting to.

"It doesn't matter how beautiful she is on the outside Ron," Harry told his friend. "The person's beauty inside can make them the most beautiful person on the outside also."

In the main hall of the Gryffindor palace, the festivities were in full swing. At the top of the room in full view of the guests, along with the king and queen, was a very unhappy looking prince. No matter what he did, Harry could not raise a smile. Ron who was by his side tried to crack a joke now and again, but to no avail. King James glanced to his left and saw the look on Harry's face.

"Do try and force a smile my son," James spoke quietly in Harry's ear. "The last thing the poor girl needs, is for you to look at her like she's Voldermort in disguise."

"Forgive me, father," Harry replied softly.

Remus Lupin appeared beside the royals, and began to address the guests in the room with a loud clear voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Remus waited for the crowd to go silent before continuing. "On behalf of King James, and Queen Lily, it is my pleasure to welcome you to such a significant evening. We are pleased that you are able to join us, in celebrating Prince Harry's birthday. The King and Queen would also wish to take this opportunity to announce, that your future Queen has indeed been selected, for your future King."

At the sounds of joy from the royal subjects, Harry couldn't help but grimace, and felt even more sick when the King of Ravenclaw, and his daughter Cho, approach his father.

King James rose from his throne, and offered his hand to the king of Ravenclaw. "Chomin, good to see you again."

"As it is you, James," Chowmin Chang said, accepting the other kings hand. "It is with great pleasure that tonight, I offer my daughter, to your son."

At hearing this, Harry's mouth fell further to the floor. Ron nudged him in the ribs before whispering in his ear in total disbelief. "They chose your ex bitchfriend, to be your wife?"

"How could they do this to me?" Harry said to himself.

Cho Chang was Harry's first real crush, and he had dated the Ravenclaw at school for a few months. The worst few months of his life. She was needy, sefish, rude, obsessive, and loved being on the arm of prince Harry. Even though his family and friends knew of his crush, they never actually found out why the couple broke up. He made out that it was down to being to young to have a serious relationship, oh how he wished he had been more honest. His parents and Lupin probably thought they had been doing him a favour choosing Cho, when in effect, they had destroyed his life in choosing her of all people to be his bride.

He needed to buy some time, especially when he caught Cho eyeing him like a cat would a fish.

"Father?" he spoke lowly to James. "Could I speak to you alone for a moment please?"

James smiled. "Of course, Harry." Together they left for the room behind the thrones, leaving the Queen, Ron, and the guests exchanging questioning glances.

Once they were alone, James grinned and put a hand on his son's shoulder briefly. "You have no need to thank me, Harry. I knew you'd be pleased."

Harry plastered a fake smile on his face. "You certainly went all out, father."

"I'm sure a creature of such beauty, will give you enormous pleasure don't you think?" James asked winking.

Harry knew that he needed to escape, but couldn't tell his father he had no wish to marry Cho, as he would surely be made to exchange nuptials there and then. Instead, he thought of a way he could get out of this dire situation, for now anyway.

"Father, I'm not sure if I am ready," he said confidently.

Before James could reply, a servant entered the room, and bowed. "The guests are waiting your majesty."

"Let them wait!" James bellowed, angry at the interruption. "I'm talking to my son."

The servant left the room, and James put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come Harry, lets go for a stroll."

When outside walking the grounds, Harry decided to try again to tell the king of his idea. "Father, I know its yours and mother's greatest wish for me to get married, and continue the royal line. It's something that I want very much for myself."

"I'm glad to hear that Harry," James said proudly.

"It's just that, I'm 21 years old, and I've never left England, or Scotland. I'm yet to know what the outside world has to offer," Harry explained softly.

"Ah ha!" King James exclaimed in a happy voice. "So, that's what it is! You want to sow some royal oats!"

Harry was relieved to know that his father hadn't taken offence, but a little uneasy that his king had jumped to the wrong conclusion completely. He didn't want to leave England to shag lots of different women, it wasn't in his nature.

"It's not that…" Harry tried to explain before being interrupted.

"You're right, Harry!" James said excitedly. "Get out, see the world, enjoy yourself, fulfil every erotic desire! And in forty days, you will come home and marry your money!"

"But father…" Harry tried again to explain.

"It is settled," James ended the conversation with a grin.

When father and son returned to the main hall, king James addressed his guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. The wedding shall proceed in forty days, you may go home now, goodnight."

After some soft gasps, and hushed whispering, James turned to Remus.

"Remus, prepare the royal luggage," he instructed. "My son is going on a trip."

"Yes, James," Remus said, before leaving the room.

Harry and Ron were walking in a rush towards Harry's private study, Ron talking excitedly. "This is going to be so great, Harry! 40 days of freedom, 40 days to figure out how we can get you out of this life long mind fuck sentence with Cho 'The Bitch' Chang!

Harry stopped. "Ron, I have something else in mind, please keep this to yourself."

"What?"

"I intend to find my wife," Harry smiled.

Ron shook his head laughing. "You never did give up on anything Harry, did you?"

"Not when it's going to effect the rest of my life," Harry said.

"Where shall we go?" Ron asked, sitting at the desk looking at an atlas.

Harry who was standing, glanced down over his friends shoulder and pointed at something in the book. "How about here?"

Ron looked to see where Harry had suggested. "Salem," he said. "Sounds like the perfect place, to find the perfect witch."

Harry went to sit at the opposite side of the desk. "I can't go looking like this."

"Like what?" Ron asked confused.

"Ron, everyone knows who I am," Harry said softly. "I want someone to fall in love with me, not prince Harry of Gryffindor."

"You're not going to put nasty warts on your face to make yourself look ugly, are you?" Ron asked laughing.

"No, you idiot, but I am going to have to change my image," said Harry.

"Maybe Luna, can help?" Ron suggested.

It was another bright sunny day in Salem, Massachusetts. Dragon, the all witch school for advanced witchcraft, housed a familiar witch in the sparse library. When all others were out enjoying the sunshine, a hunched over figure was scribbling furiously on rolls of parchment with her quill. With her long, brown wavy locks shielding her face from everything but her parchment, she didn't see the attractive blonde girl approach her with a naughty smile on her face. Nor did she see the girl slam the books she was carrying down onto the table, causing the very few in the library to stare over at them in confusion.

The girl shrieked, and threw her head up quickly to see who interrupted her study time. "Samantha, don't you ever do that to me again, you scared the life out of me!"

"Enough is enough, Hermione," Samantha said, fed up with her friend's intense studying. "It's ninety two degrees outside. And you, like always, are cooped up in this library causing your brain, innovation overload!"

"Samantha…"

"And, if that's not bad enough, its end of term almost! So what difference does it make?" Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you've started next term's work already?"

"Okay, fine," Hermione shrugged. "I won't."

When Hermione went back to her parchment, Samantha started to pick up all of her friends books. "I'm no longer giving you the choice."

"Sam, what do you think you're…?"

"Hermione," Samantha smiled. "If you don't get up right this minute, I will shout at the top of my lungs, everything I did with my latest conquest at the weekend!"

"You wouldn't," Hermione said calling Samantha's bluff.

"Would you like to try me?" Sam smirked.

Hermione looked around at the few faces that were still staring at them, and gave in. "Fine, what exactly are you proposing we do?"

"Just to go out, Hermione," Sam told her rolling eyes. "No specific reason, just fresh air."

"Fine," Hermione accepted defeat. Picking up her parchment, books, and quill, she put them into her bag and threw her friend a questioning glance. "So, where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," Sam replied smiling.

Just beyond Dragon school, was Corwinside. It was much like Hogsmede, a place for witches and wizards to meet and have fun in their spare time. Hermione and Samantha had found a café on one of the side streets of Corwinside, and were sipping ice cold soda's. A blissful experience in blazing heat.

She would never admit it, but while looking around, Hermione was quite glad she took her friend up on her offer to go out. It was a lovely day, and she did need a break. She had one more term of advanced witchcraft before she could fulfil her dream of becoming a teacher. She wanted everything to go without a hitch. Even though her friend and professors had told her countless times that she was the brightest witch of her age, she wanted to be better. It was end of term in a weeks time, and they were going to be free from education for six weeks, but Hermione still wanted to study, much to the chagrin of her best friend, Samantha Driscoll.

Both girls had attended the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which is where they'd met and ultimately become best friends. From the outside looking in, people may have seen their friendship as strange, seeing as how the two girls couldn't have been more different. Hermione Granger always had her eyes in the books, and Samantha Driscoll, always had her eyes on the men.

Hermione was born in England, but her parents had moved to France when she was nine years old. Her name had originally been put down on the Hogwarts schooling list for witchcraft and wizardry, but had been transferred to Beauxbatons when her parents decided to open a dental practise in France. It was a move that had made her parents a substantial amount of money, and saw to it that Hermione never wanted for anything. She knew that her parents had been less fortunate than her growing up, they had come from poor backgrounds and had studied and worked very hard to get where they were now. Her parents comfortable fortune made them rich, not her. Hermione believed in working for her success, not inheriting it.

Samantha Driscoll, was different.

Samantha was born in Boston, Massachusetts. Her parents had moved her to France when she was ten years old, much like Hermione's parents had with her. Sam's name was down for the Salem Witches Institute, but was transferred to Beauxbatons when her parents, who were both heart surgeons, moved to France to open up a surgery. Samantha had been born into money, and she believed that there was nothing wrong with making money the regular way, inheriting it. Her parents, unlike Hermione's, thought otherwise. Whereas Mr and Mrs Granger would be happy for Hermione to not work and just be a free spirit, Mr and Mrs Driscoll made it clear to Samantha that if she wanted her inheritance, she would have to learn to become responsible through academia. Fail, and her inheritance would be left to the pets! She was told to learn the value of the most important things in life, and not take anything for granted. One thing she had learned in school was the value of friendship, and that was down to Hermione Granger.

Hermione knew that Samantha was somewhat spoilt, but she had a heart of gold and would do anything for anyone. She had also given Hermione, a place to stay during holidays from Dragon school. Sam's parents had paid for her to have an apartment in Boston for end of terms. They were officially roommates when school was out, a title that would be bestowed on them once again in one weeks time.

Hermione looked over to her friend and shook her head, Samantha was engrossed in 'Witch Weekly' magazine.

"Oh, bummer!" Sam whined, interrupting Hermione from her thoughts.

"What?" Hermione sipped her drink.

"Prince Harry, is getting married." Samantha said with a sigh.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked sarcastically. "The end of the world as we know it is officially over!"

Sam stuck her tongue out at her friend, which earned a giggle. "C'mon Hermione, even you have to admit he is a complete hottie!"

Hermione snickered. "He's pretentious."

"Hmm," Sam cocked her said to the side. "You seem so sure of your opinion, Hermione. Especially of someone who you've never even met before."

"I don't need to meet the guy to know that he is a complete and utter arse!" Hermione said strongly.

"Hermione just admit it! He's totally shaggable!" "Sam said excitedly. "He has the most amazing smile, it just makes you want to jump on him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not even a smile Sam, it's a smirk!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How's that now?" Sam asked like Hermione was crazy.

"A smile is gentle, and welcoming," Hermione replied. "A smirk is predatory and evil!"

"You've lost your mind," Sam said shaking her head, and returning to her magazine.

"Who's he marrying?" Hermione asked taking a gulp of her drink

"Lets see," Sam said scanning the magazine. "Cho Chang!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"That sounds about right," Hermione muttered.

"But she's horrible!" Sam cried.

"Why, Samantha," Hermione said grinning. "You seem to be so sure of your opinion of her, considering you've never met her."

"We found out all we needed to know about her when we were in Beauxbatons," Sam said scathingly. "You must remember the stories Fleur and the girls told us when they returned from the Goblet Of Fire Tournament!"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "But did you really expect anything else from him?"

"He could have had anyone he wanted," Sam said with a sigh.

"He has got what he wanted," Hermione assured her. "A fiancée with a firm backside, big boobs, and a vocabulary of two words that will form the only sentence in life that she will ever need," Hermione paused for effect. "Yes, Harry."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her friends comment. Witches all over the world including herself, had fallen in love with the Prince Of Gryffindor. He had the most amazing smile, the most gorgeous eyes that you could easily get lost in, and a perfect body to match. And he was filthy rich. One girl who wasn't sucked in by the royal however, was Hermione Granger.

Hermione had nothing but respect for the King and Queen of Gryffindor, but had little respect for their son. Yes, he was the main reason that witches and wizards lived in peace all over the wizarding world. Yes, he was the main reason Voldermort no longer inhabited their world, but the fact that he appeared to be using this to his advantage in the arts of bed hopping, and fame seeking, made Hermione feel physically ill. Hermione believed Harry thought it gave him free reign to think of nobody but himself, that and she never read about him using his social standing for the good of others. He had such power to make a difference, instead he spent most of his time jollying it up and having his arse wiped for him. The day he and his busty bride became King and Queen, would be a sad day for Gryffindor indeed.

The two men had finally arrived at their destination, Corwinside Street. It looked very similar to Diagon Alley, with a few apartment buildings lined together at the bottom of the street. The apartment blocks were very rundown, and it was a well know fact that the poorer people in Salem, were the occupiers of said buildings.

"Merlin, Harry," Ron gasped. "This place is a real shithole!"

Harry just looked at the apartment block in wonder. "Yeah, isn't it great!"

"It's a dump, Harry," Ron complained. "We can't stay here!"

"It's exactly what I need, Ron," Harry turned to his friend. "And stop calling me, Harry. It's James, now remember?"

"Yeah," Ron locked his friend up and down. "Right."

Harry's facial appearance really didn't look that different. Luna suggested a polyjuice potion to begin with but Harry refused, saying that knowing his luck he would run out at a moment that he needed it most. He didn't want anything else to worry about except his problem at hand. So Luna had basically cut his hair short so that it looked more like their friends hairstyle, Seamus. She took away his glasses and instructed him to wear contact lenses, and suggested he grow a small amount of stubble to disguise a little of his face. Something he could manage in the morning with a simple spell she gave him.

Everything was in place, and not only now did the Prince Of Gryffindor look hot, he looked rugged hot!

Luna assured Ron, that he needn't change his image, seeing as how it wasn't his ugly mug that was on the front page of every wizarding newspaper and magazine, a comment that earned Luna, a playful swat and passionate kiss. Harry and Ron did away with their formal wear, and were now in shorts and t-shirt. Harry took Luna's last piece of advice, and told Ron that whilst they were in Salem, to call him James Evans.

Harry, or James, as it were now, walked with Ron over to the first apartment block they came to. Knocking on the transparent window in the middle of the door, they waited patiently for someone to answer. A tall, mid forties looking, big built man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth opened the door slightly. His mean face made Ron squirm, but made Harry smile even more than he was already.

"Alright, now what the fuck do you two want?!" the man asked in a deadly tone.

"We'd like an apartment," Harry said still smiling.

The man narrowed his eyes. "You better not be wasting my fucking time, you got money?"

Harry looked over to Ron, who pulled out a wad of galleons in a money clip, and showed it to the older man.

The brute's demeanour changed rapidly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of money. "C'mon in gentlemen," he said with a smile, opening the door for them to enter.

Harry and Ron scoped the lobby of their new home. Paper was peeling off of the walls, that also had holes in them. Also staining, from nicotine and smoke no doubt. The place looked like it had never been cleaned, rubbish could be seen all over the floor, it was the pits.

"Perfect," Harry said to himself.

"Sorry bout that," the older man cleared his throat. "We get people from all around this street knockin here without a penny between em' know whatta I mean? My name's Jack, I'm the Super."

"The what?" Ron asked scared.

"The super, Ron." Harry explained. "American for landlord, I thought you watched movies!"

"I run this palace," Jack said, before spitting on the floor. An action that made Ron's eyes widen in horror.

"We want the worst room you have, Sir," Harry said excitedly.

"Excuse, me," the man said removing the cigarette from his mouth in shock.

"We require a room that is very poor," Harry added.

"Right this way," the man looked at Harry like he was crazy, and lead them to the stairs.

Just as they were about to walk up, a man fell down the stairs and landed at their feet. Jack, seemed to have no sympathy, and bent down to the man on the floor.

"Scott?!" the landlord shouted into his ear. "Your rent's due motherfucker, and don't be pulling that falling down the stairs shit on me anymore, you got it." Jack poked him. "Are you conscious?!" The super stood back up, stepped over the man on the floor and indicated for Harry and Ron to do the same thing.

Harry and Ron followed Jack to the last door in a dreary corridor. "Okay, this is the one."

Harry looked hopeful, while Ron looked scared out of his wits.

"I use to lease it to a blind man," he told them puffing on his cigarette. "And it has just one window facing a brick wall."

He opened the door, letting Harry and Ron step inside first. Harry was thrilled. It had two single beds on either side of the room, with crates acting as bedside tables, and two chalk outlines on the floor of a human figure, and a bird of some sort. There was nothing else but rubbish on the floor.

"Damn shame what they did to that owl," Jack said shaking his head.

"Erm…" Ron stuttered. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Next floor up," Jake answered, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"We will take the room!" Harry said happily.

Ron narrowed his eyes when he saw movement out the corner of his eye, he grimaced when he spotted a rat run across the room. Looking at his friend with pleading eyes, he shook his head.

"Yes," Harry repeated, ignoring his friends anxiety.

"Great," Jack grinned. "I'm gonna need some cash upfront."

__

Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to be completely honest with you here, and tell you that I haven't a clue when the next chapter will be up. I'm in the middle of the next chapter which is coming along great. Please, and I can't stress this enough, please review. Tell me if there is anything you would like to see happen, or if you have any particular hopes for the characters, I love input and advice. Chapters tend to come along much more quickly the more encouragement, and support that's given. Hint hint!

Also, for fans of my other fic, 'Just One More Thing'  that story is still my priority, and you will be happy to know that a new chapter is well on it's way.

For people who hate authors, if there are any, who take on more than one fic at a time, all I can say is that I apologise. Sometimes I get ideas for different storylines and events when I'm writing different things, I hope you understand that, and can bear with me.

Hit that review button, it's calling you!


	2. Chapter 2

Coming To Salem

Chapter two

One week later, and it was officially end of term. Hermione had just walked into 'The Black Cats Head' in Corwinside Street. A bar that she worked in to earn some extra cash when the school term ended. Her parents never liked the idea, but Hermione had told them it was vital for her to learn responsibility. It was also the condition that while she lived with Samantha, she'd pay her way. Even though the apartment was paid for and given to Samantha by the Driscoll's while their daughter finished school, Hermione was adamant to pay for her keep.

It was Friday and two hours before opening time, as Hermione walked into the back of the pub, where she knew she would find the manager in his office.

"Hi, Mitchell," Hermione announced her presence, and stood at the door of the office.

"Hermione, how you doin?" Mitchell Thomas got from his chair and embraced the witch in a hug. "Been a while since I last saw you."

Hermione pulled back and smiled. "It's been a few weeks."

"Well I missed having you around here."

"I've been working hard, Mitch," Hermione told her boss. "It is my final year next term."

"Been overdoing it then I take it," Mitchell smiled.

Hermione shook her head and grinned. "Is this why you wanted me to come in early, to make fun of my studious antics?"

Mitchell laughed. "No, of course not. As a matter of fact two new guys are starting tonight, and I was wondering if you could show them the ropes?"

"What happened to Gary and Ben?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Erm…they're in Miami," Mitchell explained raising his eyebrows. "Together."

It took a few moments to dawn on Hermione what her boss was telling her. "Oh,...I see."

"Not that I have anything against that, Hermione," Mitchell raised his hands. "They just wanted to spend some time away…alone…just for a few weeks."

"What are the new guys like?" Hermione asked sceptically. "Not delinquents are they?"

Mitchell laughed. "Not at all, Hermione."

"That's what you said about Jake and Finch, a couple of years back," Hermione pointed out. "Two days before they robbed you, I might add."

"Hey, a guy can make a mistake can't he?" Mitchell said in self defence. "Actually, these new guys are from your neck of the woods."

"What, girls?"

"No, they're from England," said Mitchell. "Which amazes me, how did you keep that English accent? Didn't you leave England when you were nine?"

"I picked up things very quick, and am loyal to my roots," said Hermione. "Anyway, enough about that. What are they like?"

"Well, one of them is very quiet but almost pleasant none the less," Mitchell spoke about one of the men. "And the other, well, he's what you girls would call…eye candy…I guess?"

"Eye candy?" Hermione repeated giggling.

"Also, he's very well spoken," Mitchell continued. "And he reminds me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Clyde?" Hermione suggested playfully.

"Anyway," Mitchell smirked. "You are the best I have, and I trust you'll be able to make them as good."

"No problem."

"Okay, they should be here any minute, train them both behind the bar but only one of them needs to work it. The other can collect glasses," Mitchell instructed.

The bell above the entrance door chimed, indicating that the two men had arrived.

"Well, that must be them," Mitchell looked at his watch. "They're on time, good start."

Harry and Ron, had just entered the bar.

"Can't believe you're making me do this," Ron moaned. "James," he added hotly.

"Ron, we have to come across as normal hardworking individuals," Harry said exasperated. "I can be poor, but I refuse to be lazy."

"And you call yourself a prince," Ron mocked.

"Sshh!" Harry stared daggers at his friend.

"There you two are," Mitchell smiled, as he entered the bar followed by Hermione. "I'd like you both to meet your new colleague, Hermione Granger."

Harry would never be able to explain what happened, but when his eyes met the brown orbs of the girl that was behind his new boss, he decided he believed in love at first sight after all. She wasn't beautiful in the most obvious way, but in the comforting, innocent way. Her bar staff uniform looked incredible on her. A black fitted short sleeve blouse that hugged every curve, a knee high skirt that left everything to the imagination, and tights that accentuated her perfect legs. It didn't appear that she wore make up, if she did it was very little. Her hair framed her face perfectly, and the way she held herself, Harry never felt intimidated by any girl he'd ever met, until now. Ironically, she looked like a princess.

Harry finally found his voice and extended his hand. "Hello Miss, I'm, James."

"Hermione," she introduced herself and took his hand, whilst never breaking eye contact. Mitchell was right, he was certainly easy on the eyes, and he did look familiar. Hermione begrudgingly took her hand back and gave him a small smile.

"Erm…This is my friend, Ron," Harry pointed to his confidante.

"Alright," Ron muttered.

Mitchell looked between the three. "Okay, then. Hermione here is going to show you what to do, I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time. I'll leave you three alone, we open in just under two hours I suggest you get started."

"Thank you, Sir," said Harry politely.

"Please, James," his boss said. "Call me Mitchell."

Mitchell left for his office, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione, alone.

"Mitchell said he wants one of you behind the bar tonight," Hermione said looking at Harry. "And one of you to collect glasses. Who wants to do what?"

"Collecting glasses sounds like less stress," Ron said tiredly. "I'll do that."

"Guess I'm behind the bar then," Harry smiled.

"Good, that's settled." Ron said bored. "Where's the toilet?"

"Back there," Hermione pointed behind her. "First door on the right, be sure to mind the step."

Ron left without so much as a thank you, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Is he always that rude?" Hermione asked disgusted at Ron's behaviour.

"Please forgive my friend," Harry said softly. "He's just not use to…"

"Work?" Hermione guessed with a grin.

"Right," Harry grinned.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione looking deeply into his eyes, as if she was trying to find something.

"Why do you look at me that way?" Harry asked in a kind manner.

"Oh," Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "I apologize, it's just that, you remind me of someone."

"Oh," Harry said nervously. "May I ask who?"

"I don't know," Hermione said softly. "That must sound silly."

"No," Harry shook his head. "Not at all. They say everyone in the world has a twin, maybe you've seen mine."

Then she did it. She smiled. Harry swore he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Mitchell, told me you're from England," Hermione said.

"Yes, I am," Harry confirmed. "And you are too."

"I was born in Oxford," Hermione told him. "But my parents and I moved to France when I was nine. How about you?"

"I was born in England, but I've spent some of my life in Scotland," Harry said. "My parents do own a property in London however, that I spend a lot of time at throughout the year."

Harry closed his eyes briefly at his mistake. How was he suppose to play poor, when he had just said that his parents owned a property in London?!

"Your parents must be successful whatever it is they do," Hermione said shyly.

"Yes they are," Harry said, thinking what her reaction would be if he told her they were very successful at being the King and Queen of Gryffindor. "But their success is theirs alone, not mine."

Hermione opened her mouth slightly shocked, did this man actually think of achievements and wealth the same way she did? It was obvious the way he spoke and conducted himself that he wasn't dragged up. He was very pleasant, and his manners were impeccable.

"May I enquire, as to which school you went to?" Harry asked.

"I went to Beauxbatons," Hermione replied. "Originally my name was down for Hogwarts, but that all changed when we moved to France."

"I went to Hogwarts," Harry told her excitedly.

"You did?" Hermione asked with equal excitement. "Oh, what was it like? If there is one thing I could have done in life it would have been to go there, I was terribly disappointed when I learned I had to go to Beauxbatons."

"It was among some of the best times I had ever experienced," Harry answered honestly. "Time flew when I was at Hogwarts, it's a shame students only get to spend five years there."

"Unless of course you're a teacher," Hermione smiled. "You could stay as long as you liked."

"Maybe, I should become a teacher," Harry said smiling back.

Harry was trying his best to flirt with this girl, he just hoped she noticed. He had never had much success with girls. He was actually quite shy, the girls that usually swarmed around him were girls who wanted either fame, fortune, or a HRH title. He needed to know his Princess loved him for him, and wanted to take care of him like he would take care of her. He wanted his wife to be his best friend.

It was something that his Father and Mother didn't seem to understand. He wasn't asking for much, was he?

"It's actually what I'm studying to be," Hermione said shyly.

"You are?" Harry asked gently. "Need I three guesses, as to where you would like to teach?"

"I don't think you would," Hermione told him still smiling, obviously flirting back.

Ron reappeared with his hands on his hips. "Well, where do we start?"

"You guy's ever pulled a pint before?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Harry placed the glass of beer, or fizz as it were, on to the bar. He didn't say anything, but instead chose to look at Hermione's face for the answer to the question that he didn't need to ask. He could not pull a pint.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, to hide the huge smile that was forming. This James was being incredibly cute, he clearly had no experience in bar work.

"It's ok," Harry said, knowing she was desperate to make fun of the drink he had just put on the bar. "You can laugh."

Hermione began to giggle, which eventually lead to full fledged laughter. He would have laughed too, if he wasn't so mesmerised by the beauty in front of him. Her laugh had his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Would it help if I put a flake in it?" Harry joked, which caused Hermione to laugh longer.

Ron also began to laugh, which made Harry give him a funny look. "Don't know what you're laughing at, yours didn't exactly look like an amber nectar."

"Face it, James," Ron threw an arm around his friend. "We're just not cut out for this sort of thing."

Hermione's laughing subsided, and she wiped some tears from her eyes. "I beg to differ, just because you fail at something the first time you try, does not mean that you'll never get the hang of it."

Harry couldn't help but become more and more attracted to this woman. "You never give up on anything it sounds."

"Right," Hermione confirmed. "So I wont give up on either of you."

Harry pointed to the pint the he had poured. "It's starting to settle."

"Hmm," Hermione mused. "Now if only we could get our customers to wait twenty minutes before starting to drink their beverages, you guys would be ideal for the job."

Hermione took a glass into her hand, and tilted it under the beer tap.

"Watch closely," she ordered gently.

Hermione began to fill the glass with beer, tipping the glass the right way up as the beer made its way to the top.

"That's all there is to it," she said, placing the perfect pint on the bar.

Harry still looked sceptical. "All there is to it?"

"Try again," Hermione smiled holding an empty glass up for him. "C'mon I'll help you."

Harry took the glass from her hand, placed it tilted under the tap and started to pour. He was amazed to see that it hadn't started to froth up like it had before, he was improving already.

"Now slowly start to turn it upright," Hermione advised him.

Harry did as advised, but did it too quickly for Hermione's liking, suddenly her hand was covering his and guiding it slowly.

Harry felt a jolt of electricity go through his veins, and he swiftly turned his head so that he could meet her eyes. She was looking at him with the same intensity.

"Not too fast," she said softly, not once breaking eye contact with him.

Ron who was observing the entire scene from the side of them rolled his eyes and snorted.

"It's not supposed to overflow either," he said, his voice managing to make them tear their eyes away from each other.

Harry and Hermione both looked at him confused, Ron simply nodded his head toward the glass in their hands which had begun to overflow.

The pair looked down and stepped backwards sharply.

"Oh, god," Hermione shrieked, frantically shaking her hands that now had beer covering them.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said desperately, while looking around for something to dry their hands off with.

"Don't be silly," Hermione told him looking for a towel. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have broke your concentration."

"You certainly did that," Harry said quietly with a smile. He hadn't intended her to hear, but she had.

"Sorry?" Hermione stilled and looked at him, once again losing herself in his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Ron smirked, and picked up the towel that was near him on the bar.

"Oh here you go, James." Ron threw the towel hard in Harry's face.

Harry gave his friend a deadly glare.

"Thank you, Ron," he said tightly, before turning his attentions back to Hermione, who was clearly getting embarrassed.

Without thinking, Harry started to dry her hands off with the towel Ron, had just thrown at him.

"I am sorry," he said, stopping his actions. "You don't need me to do that for you."

Harry put his hands by his side and smiled nervously at her.

"I, umm," Hermione flustered, drying her hands on the towel. "I'm going to…go wash my hands, they'll just be sticky otherwise."

Hermione smiled up at him, put the towel on the bar and started to walk away. She suddenly turned back, and pointed to the beer tap.

"I don't think you need me to show you anymore," she said still smiling at him. "You seem to have got the hang of it, and you'll get better the more you do it."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said.

"You're welcome, James." Hermione grinned, and left to go wash her hands.

As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Harry picked up the towel from the bar and threw it in Ron's face.

"OW!" Ron yelped. "Touchy git!"

Harry let his head fall against the beer tap. "Ouch."

Ron stood closer to his friend. "What is it pal?"

"On a scale of one to ten, just how stupid have I been acting since I met Hermione, what an hour ago?" Harry asked in distress.

Ron cocked his head from side to side. "Umm, I'd say a solid eight."

Harry banged his head against the tap again.

"C'mon Harr-…I mean, James," Ron said cheerfully. "She was acting just as goofy as you were, she likes you, trust me."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked lifting his head up.

"It's obvious, I'm telling you." Ron assured his friend.

"She seems lovely, doesn't she?" Harry asked, his face lighting up at the mere thought of the young woman he had just met.

"Lovely," Ron agreed.

Even though Ron was quite rude towards Hermione when they met, he actually understood why his friend was taken with her. Ron had always been protective of Harry, especially when it came to girls. He just didn't want some leech moving in on his friend, when all they wanted to know was the size of his bank account. Harry deserved better than that, he wanted some one to love 'him', not his title. He knew that Hermione didn't know who Harry really was, she knew him as James, but he was set in his ways when it came to girls interested in his friends, his rudeness towards them had just become a natural reaction.

It wasn't that he didn't like Hermione, far from it in fact. She wasn't attractive in the most obvious way, but she wasn't hard on the eye by any means. She also had a kindness about her that he knew Harry would've picked up on straight away. It was in the way she spoke, and conducted herself. Even though they had just met, Ron, as was Harry, was always a good judge of character. On first impressions, he thought of Hermione as a good egg. When it came to girls interested in Harry Potter, he was rarely wrong.

Hermione came back into the bar, and walked over to two men. "So I'm assuming your taking the glass collecting responsibility then Ron?"

"Might as well," Ron said patting Harry on the back. "James here seems to have the art of pint pulling mastered."

Hermione looked at Harry and grinned. "You'll be behind the bar with me then."

"Ok," Harry smiled.

"Ok," Hermione blew out a breath. "Well I have to go change the barrels, wont be long."

Harry's voice stopped her. "Would you like some help?"

"That's very good of you, thanks," Hermione beamed. She then pointed to some ashtrays that were stacked at the end of the bar. "Ron, could you distribute those on to the tables please?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron nodded.

Hermione turned on her heel, and headed for the cellar with Harry following.

Before Harry went through the door that lead to the cellar, he stopped and turned to Ron, who immediately winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Harry smiled confidently, and let the cellar door close slowly behind him.

"So, how long have you been a waitress?" Harry asked Hermione, whilst levitating some empty barrels to the other side of the cellar.

"Not far off a year," Hermione replied, as she knelt down and began connecting the pipes to the new barrels. "Its just something I do to earn some cash while school is out, and on occasions when Mitchell needs an extra pair of hands."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I enjoy being independent," Hermione answered simply.

Harry smiled at her evasiveness. "It's a good thing that women have the option to be these days."

"Tell that to Sam," Hermione immediately thought of Samantha, and grinned. Her friend was the most non-independent woman in the world.

Harry stilled, _"Who the hell is Sam?!" _he thought. _"Well of course she has a boyfriend you idiot, she's gorgeous, sweet, and to top it off likes to stand on her own two feet! I'm screwed!"_

"Sam," Harry said. "He's your…boyfriend?"

"She, is my roommate," Hermione corrected him with a grin. "Samantha."

Harry felt a wave of relief go through him.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Hermione added shyly.

Harry's stomach began doing flips. Hermione didn't haven't a boyfriend, which meant he was in with at least half a chance.

"Do forgive me for being presumptuous," Harry said softly.

"You're forgiven, James," Hermione stood up, and wiped some dust from her hands that come from the new barrel. "All done."

"Anything else I can do for you?" Harry asked.

__

"Yeah, throw me on the floor and climb on top of me," Hermione's eyes widened at the naughty thought that had just passed through her mind. She didn't know what was going on, she never had any guy effect her like the one in front of her was doing right now. She was acting more like Samantha. _"Oh god!"_

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned at her flushed face.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked. "Sorry James, spaced out there for a minute."

"That happens to me quite a lot," Harry said, trying to make her feel less embarrassed.

"Well, that makes me feel much better," Hermione laughed.

"Good," Harry said softly.

They didn't notice how it had happened, but they had slowly edged closer to each other, and were caught in another gazing fest, one that was interrupted by Mitchell.

"Ahem," Mitchell coughed, and smirked at the speed Harry and Hermione jumped apart. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No of course not," Hermione replied, her face going red.

"All the barrels connected?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah," Hermione told him. "James, was just giving me a hand."

"I'm sure he was," Mitchell grinned. "Doors open in 20 guys."

Mitchell walked up the stairs in the cellar, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Ron's probably wondering where we are," Hermione broke the silence.

"He doesn't notice that much," Harry joked, trying to break the tension that had suddenly surrounded them.

Harry was happy to see it worked when Hermione giggled. "Even so, we open soon so we should get back upstairs."

Harry nodded, stepped back, and raised an arm in the direction of the stairs. "After you."

"Thank you," Hermione said sweetly, before climbing the stairs with Harry following behind.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall opposite the bar, and was relieved to see that they were only open for another ten minutes. His shift had gone quite well considering it was his first. Harry was a pretty fast learner and it showed, of course Hermione was helping him every step of the way for which he was thankful.

Ron was quite happy with the role of glass collector, he didn't have much responsibility at all, just how he liked it.

Harry and Hermione had managed to share a joke and chat from time to time during their shift, seeing as how it never really got too busy. It was Friday night, and most people were still recovering from their shifts at work, Saturday night was when it got really busy.

As the last patron left the pub, Hermione went to close and bolt the door behind them. Walking back over to the bar, Hermione plonked herself on one of the stools opposite Harry.

"So, how did you think your first shift went?" she asked.

"I'm absolutely knackered!" Ron said yawning. "Seemed to drag on forever towards the end."

Harry looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes, his friend had no idea what work was.

"Yeah, a five hour shift is real gruelling," Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry smiled at her comment and couldn't resist joining in. "Especially when he spent two of those hours sat on his backside reading 'Quidditch Weekly'.

"I don't have to listen to this," Ron said flatly. "I have a girlfriend back home for that."

Ron started to put on his coat, earning a disbelieving look from his friend. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Home," Ron replied as if it was obvious. "You coming?"

"We need to help Hermione clean this place up," Harry told him.

"That wasn't in the job description," Ron pointed out.

"Ron…" Harry was about to scold his friend, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Its no problem, James, really, " Hermione said softly. "I can take care of it, I'm used to it."

"There you go then," Ron said. "Problem solved."

"That's not the point Hermione," Harry ignored Ron's comment. "It's a matter of decency, and the fact that sometimes my friend has none."

"I resent that," Ron said not really that bothered.

"So do I," Harry glared at his friend. "Why don't you go home and go to sleep seeing as you're so tired, and I shall stay and help Hermione.

"That's really not necessary, James," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is." Harry smiled at her.

Ron zipped up his coat. "Works for me, see you tomorrow, Hermione." Giving Harry a sly wink, Ron left the pub leaving Harry and Hermione alone once again.

After a few moments of silence, Harry found the courage to speak.

"So…" Harry said.

"So…" Hermione repeated.

Now that they were alone, they both felt suddenly nervous.

"Thank you for staying behind to help," Hermione said gratefully. "It's very good of you to do so, I can imagine that there are better things you could be doing."

"Like what?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh come on," Hermione laughed. "You're young, shouldn't you and Ron be going out clubbing or something?"

"Clubbing?" Harry echoed. "I'm afraid I'm not really familiar with that kind of socialising."

"You've never been to a dance club?" Hermione asked surprised.

"No, never," Harry answered honestly. "Although Ron has tried to get me to accompany him once or twice. Is it something you enjoy doing?"

"Not really," Hermione said, tying her hair back. "I've been a few times, mostly to get my friend Samantha off my back."

"She gives you hard time, eh?" Harry said knowingly. "Boy does that sound familiar."

Harry had exactly the same problem with Ron.

"She means well," Hermione smiled at the thought of her friend. "Samantha can just be a little pushy at times. She thinks I don't make enough time for myself to have fun, or to 'let loose' as she would call it."

"And do you?" Harry asked, while looking deeply in to her eyes.

"Do what?" Hermione breathed.

"Make enough time for yourself?" Harry questioned gently.

"I think I do," Hermione answered. "Its just that Samantha's idea of fun is somewhat different to mine, although she's never came out and said to my face, I'm sure she thinks I'm rather boring at times."

By the look on Hermione's face, the thought that her friend found her boring obviously niggled at her.

"How long have you known Samantha?"

"Since I was Twelve," Hermione replied with a smile. "She was eleven when I met her, I'm was the eldest in the my year."

Harry was good with maths, but he knew never to ask a lady her age. To figure out how long the two women had known each other, he would have to know how old Hermione was now.

"How old is…your friend now?" Harry asked carefully.

Hermione smiled at his diplomacy. "She's twenty-one."

"Ten years is a long time, Hermione," Harry pointed out. "If I may say so, I would find it to be highly illogical, for someone to be friends with another for so long if they found them to be boring."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

Hermione could not believe how polite and charming this man was being with her. When it came to the opposite sex, Hermione was always on her guard. She had never really had a real relationship, sure she had been on a few dates but none of them ever amounted to anything. Samantha was always pestering her to go out more and meet guys, but Hermione was having none of it, her career came first and that was the way it was going to stay. Next term was going to be her final year of school, after that she would graduate and become a teacher. Her dream would be complete.

No matter how many times Samantha tried to get through to her, Hermione wouldn't budge on her outlook on life, prioritizing was key and that was final. And for that reason, romance was the last thing on her mind right now.

Not once had a man made her heart pound, or make her legs go to jelly. Until she met, James.

Mitchell walked in to find Harry and Hermione sitting at the bar talking. "Okay you guys, I've done all the books so I'm gonna be taking off. How did our new boy do here tonight Hermione?"

"I think you've found a keeper Mitch," Hermione her boss.

Mitchell nodded, and then looked at Harry. "So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"You will," Harry confirmed.

"Hey where's the other dude?" Mitchell said looking around for Ron.

"Oh, he went home," Hermione said. "James, offered to stay here and help me clean up."

Mitchell looked at Harry surprised. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Hermione, I know I say this every time, and I know you have never let me down, but…"

"Don't forget to lock up," Hermione finished for him. "Consider it done."

"What would I do without you?" Mitchell asked in wonder.

"Porbably have to work the bar yourself," Hermione joked.

Mitchell smiled. He was very lucky to have an employee like Hermione, she never let him down and he was sure she never would. "I have to go, you two help yourself to anything you want, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mitch," Hermione followed her boss started as he started to leave.

"Yeah, bye," Harry waved too.

Hermione bolted the closed door, and walked back over to where Harry was sitting. "Fancy a drink?" she asked, before walking behind the bar.

Harry swivelled round on his bar stool to face Hermione. "What do you recommend?"

Hermione leaned on the bar across from him and got closer. "What do you fancy?"

__

"You!" Harry thought. _"I'd hoped that would be obvious by now!"_

"Beer will be fine," Harry squeaked.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Think I might join you."

They had been talking for hours, and there was no sign of their chat stopping anytime soon. Harry and Hermione were talking about everything and anything, and neither showed signs of becoming tired. They had both had a bit to drink, which had gave them both some courage to lower their inhibitions, and be less shy around one another.

"Sounds like you had some good times at Beauxbatons, Hermione," Harry said before taking another swig of his beer. Even though he was a little tipsy, he still managed to keep his composure and remain alert.

"Yeah," Hermione said after some thought. "I suppose if I hadn't gone there I never would have met Samantha."

"Well, there you go," Harry said. "Everything happens for a reason, but I believe you would have met eventually, even if you didn't go to Beauxbatons."

Hermione smiled and glanced at her drink on the bar. "James?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me to mind my own business if you want," Hermione said before glancing at him, she seemed to be nervous about something. "I know that people, when they find out you went to Hogwarts must ask you this all the time."

"Hermione," Harry said gently. "You can ask me anything you'd like."

"Have you…you know…met him?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, have I met…who?" Harry genuinely did not know who she was talking about.

Hermione began to giggle. "Oh come on, James."

"Hermione, really, I have know idea who you are talking about," Harry said confused.

"I'm talking about 'gods gift to women' himself," Hermione laughed, dropping another hint.

Harry couldn't do anything but shake his head and smile at her, he was still none the wiser.

Hermione clapped her hands together, she found this was turning into a fun game. "James, really, how many classes could you have been in, where the teacher says to the boy in the back of the classroom with his hand up, yes your majesty?!"

The smile on Harry's face dropped, and he suddenly felt his heart rate double. He now knew exactly who she was talking about, and making fun of for that matter. It was him.

__

Sorry it took so long for the update, I originally wanted this chapter to be longer. I have had a family problem lately that has been taking up much of my time, so I am in no position to tell you when the next chapter of this, or of JOMT shall be up. I apologize for this profoundly. I am doing my best, and I'm writing every spare moment I get, which hasn't been often lately. Please bear with me, I have no intentions of forgetting or abandoning my stories, so don't worry those of you who enjoy them.

Please read and review, I love your thoughts, and rest assured the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Bye for now. XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Coming To Salem

Chapter Three

Harry didn't know whether Hermione's obvious distaste for 'The Prince Of Gryffindor' or rather him, was a good thing, or a bad thing. He had never met Hermione before today, so he shouldn't let her opinion of him as a prince get to him too much. It happened all the time, people made up their opinions mostly by what they read in the papers and magazines, and word of mouth, which there was plenty of in the wizarding world especially when it came to him.

What intrigued Harry the most about this situation, was that it was usually young men who had it in for him, purely because of jealousy. They all wanted to be him, and all the women wanted him. However, not once had he met a girl who didn't like him for whatever reason, certainly one who had never even met him before. This could be quite interesting.

Harry knew he was playing a dangerous game. Hermione was nothing but friendly with him, and dare he say it actually flirting with him, that much he could interpret. Though she didn't seem to care too much for the Prince, the other side of him the he was hiding.

"Were you in any of his classes?" Hermione asked, before taking another swig of her drink.

"Most of them," Harry replied, trying not let his nervousness of the subject get the better of him.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, just how arrogant is he?" Hermione questioned.

__

"I'm anything but arrogant, at least I hope I am," Harry thought. "He never struck me as being arrogant to be honest, if he was I certainly didn't pick up on it."

"Sly then?" Hermione guessed.

__

"Sly?! Before you get angry, think about it. You are actually lying to this girl by pretending not to be someone she appears to hate," Harry's mind was going into overdrive. "Sly isn't really the right word."

"What is the right word?" Hermione asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows in thought. "Sneaky."

"Sounds about right," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Seems to be a rat in every sense of the word if you ask me."

"A rat?" Harry echoed.

"How did he treat women?" Hermione asked ignoring Harry's last remark. "Did he have a different girlfriend every week?"

"I only remember him having one girlfriend," Harry said. _"The shrew who my parents expect me to marry."_

"Cho Chang, right?" Hermione asked flatly.

"Yeah…but how did you know that?"

"When Fleur came back from the Goblet of Fire tournament, she told us all about her," Hermione said, remembering her and Samantha's conversation with the older girl. "She said Cho, was a total hang on and thought of no one else's feeling but her own."

__

"That sounds like, Cho," Harry thought bitterly. "Including Harry's feelings for that matter."

Hermione didn't really notice Harry's sentence, and laughed. "Does he let you call him that? Could you get in trouble for not addressing him in the proper manner?"

"He took more offence if people addressed him using a title, trust me," Harry said seriously.

Hermione stopped laughing. "Well, that does surprise me. But tell me this, if he cares nothing for titles, and you just said yourself that Cho, never thought about his feelings, why on earth would he want to marry someone who's so superficial?"

__

"I don't, that's the problem!" Harry wanted to shout. "Maybe it's not as simple as that."

"I for one can't believe that King James, and Queen Lily, would allow their son to marry someone who is just after a gold toilet!" Hermione huffed. "Their people deserve better than her!"

__

"You're right, they do," Harry agreed silently. "Perhaps, his parents think they are doing what they think is best for him, and their kingdom."

Harry didn't know why he felt the need to stick up for his parents, it was their fault he was in this predicament to begin with. They genuinely must have thought that Cho, would be a good queen, and that he loved her. He only wished that he could go back in time, and confess to them just how miserable she made him in school.

He didn't love Cho, and he didn't want his princess to be anything like her. He wanted his princess to be sweet, loving and caring. Someone to whom the Gryffindor kingdom could look up to, like they could to his mother and father. He wanted his princess to be like, Hermione.

He may have been jumping the gun, but after only knowing this girl for a day, he felt as though he'd known her forever. Harry was a good judge of character, he had to be when he was often surrounded by people with fake interests. It had taken him a while of course to almost perfect judgement, all his instincts went into overdrive at school, where it seemed that whole of Hogwarts wanted to know him. Also, Voldermort kept him on his toes for a long time, and if he was honest that guard still hadn't come down. There was always a risk of danger, the evil wizard had left so many followers behind. But he didn't want to think of that now.

Hermione had misjudged the prince massively but she was quite happy to talk to Harry, and joke with him. If he thought about it clearly this was what he wanted, for a woman to think the 'prince' was nothing too special, but to think Harry, was.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"Here I am, tearing strips off a guy that you might have been friends with in school," Hermione said feeling embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Harry said gently. "It's refreshing to know that there's at least someone in the wizarding world, who sees Prince Harry as person who is less than perfect."

Hermione smiled. "Does everybody in your family talk like you?"

"Do you not like how I talk?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing like that," Hermione stuttered. "I mean yes, of course I like it."

"I like how you talk too, and your voice," Harry said sweetly.

"My voice?" Hermione blushed. "I have a 'know it all' voice."

"You have a teachers voice," Harry told her.

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a complement. Are you trying to say I appear bossy?" she asked playfully.

"I'm trying to say you sound intelligent, and sweet," Harry smiled as Hermione's face began going red. "You take it as a complement, a big one."

Hermione looked away blushing furiously, and happened to see the clock on the wall, which now read 3.14.am.

"Merlin," Hermione jumped from her stool. "I had no idea of the time!"

"We've been talking for over three hours," Harry stood up. "Seemed like minutes."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said not wanting to move. "I have to hurry and get this place cleaned up, Samantha will be worried sick."

"Two wands are better than one," Harry said, walking over to wear his coat was hanging up.

"Won't Ron, be wondering where you are?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be sleeping like a baby," Harry walked back over to her with his wand in his hand.

After numerous cleaning spells, and levitation, the bar looked as good as new. It didn't take very long, Hermione was glad to have Harry help her as it was much quicker with two people.

Harry stepped outside the bar into the fresh air, and turned to see Hermione locking the door.

"All done for tonight," Hermione said putting the keys in her bag.

"It's a shame," Harry said. "I was really enjoying talking to you."

"I was really enjoying talking to you too, James," Hermione said, wishing the night wouldn't end.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Would it be weird for me to say, nice meeting you?"

"Doesn't seem enough does it?" Hermione said, understanding what he meant.

"Do you live far away?" Harry asked. It was one of things that he had yet to find about her, where she lived.

"The apartment I share with Samantha, is on Bridge Street," Hermione told him. "It's not far from the Common."

"Can I walk you?" Harry asked her shyly.

"Why are you staying near there?" Hermione answered with a question of her own.

Harry looked down. "No…I live on this street."

Hermione stared down the street to where the run down apartment buildings were, and then back at Harry. Surely he couldn't be an occupier, those buildings housed the poorest people in Salem. She never judged people by how they lived, but it was a fact that she was yet to meet a poor person, who spoke as well as Harry did.

"So…you live on, Corwinside Street?" Hermione asked just to make sure she had heard right.

Harry raised his head. "I know its not the best of places to have an apartment, but it's a roof over my head," he said quietly.

Hermione regarded him with a sad expression, it was if he was ashamed of living where he did. _"So what if he lives in a run down area, it doesn't change the fact that this is the first man I've ever been interested in. He's cute, polite, and I want to get to know him better. He could live in a skip for all I care."_

"You have a place to call home," Hermione said smiling. "What more could you need?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled back. Hermione was saying everything he wanted to hear from her, after she found out where he lived. "You're right."

"If you live just down this road then there's no point in you walking me home, besides I can just apparate," Hermione said immediately regretting it. _"I want him to walk me home!"_

"I know that, its just that I don't want to say goodnight to you just yet," Harry said nervously. "I'm struggling to remember a time where I had someone this easy to talk to."

"What about, Ron?" Hermione asked grinning.

"He's my best friend," Harry told her. "And you are going to think that I'm positively nuts when I say this, but I feel like I could tell you things that I can't tell him."

"I don't think you're nuts," Hermione said with a smile before turning serious. "Because I feel exactly the same way."

Hermione decided to take Harry up on his offer, and let him walk her home. It was all so strange, they had known each other for a day, but both felt like they had known each other forever. They were walking past the Common and were now close to Bridge Street, where Hermione lived.

"You're parents must be very proud of you , Hermione," Harry said as they walked down a street.

"They are proud of me," Hermione said happily. "Although sometimes I wish they wouldn't worry about me as much as they do."

"I'm sure it's only because of how much they love you, Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes your parents just don't understand you?" Hermione asked him. "I mean we know they love us, but sometimes what they think is best for us, couldn't be more wrong for us?"

Harry knew exactly what she meant, his parents had a habit of interfering with his life. What they didn't know, was that what they thought was best for him was actually going to ruin the rest of his life.

"I know exactly what you mean, Hermione," Harry replied knowingly. "My parents never seem, satisfied shall we say."

"James, what are your parents like?" Hermione said. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all," Harry answered with a smile. "They're great people, Hermione. I love them both, very much. But they just have this habit of thinking they know what's best for me, all the time."

"They sound just like mine," Hermione said, still amazed at how much she and Harry had in common. "They don't want me to work."

"How do they expect you to live?" Harry asked confused.

"As a free spirit," Hermione replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You already seem to be one of those," Harry said, glancing at her with a grin.

"A free spirit," Hermione repeated. "Who's parents want her to live off them I might add."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "You come across as far too independent to agree to such terms."

"That's because I am too independent," Hermione admitted softly. "They are constantly pressuring me to live under their success and fortune. I know they love me, but is it really that unfair for me to think that they are being totally unreasonable, in asking me not to bother trying to find my own relevance and importance to this world?"

"Of course it's not unfair, Hermione," Harry said comfortingly. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. My parents are very much the same. I'm the latest in a long line of family members who are constantly being told how to live, and look at life."

As they continued to walk, Hermione remained silent and let him continue.

"I'm often accused of not wanting, or asking for enough," Harry chuckled.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, like materialistic things are the only things in life that are important," Hermione said bitterly. "I've never heard of a cheque or credit card keeping you warm on a cold night, or comforting you after receiving bad news."

Harry looked at her in complete awe. _"Merlin could she be anymore perfect?" _Harry thought. _"She is precisely what I'm looking for."_

Five minutes later and they were standing outside Hermione, and Samantha's apartment door. Harry and Hermione were suddenly overcome with shyness, and managed to look everywhere but at each other.

Finally, their eyes met, and the lock was on.

"Well," Hermione barely managed to get out. "Thank you for walking me home, James."

Harry smiled. "It was a pleasure, Hermione."

Neither of them knew what to say next, and the silence was making both quite nervous.

Harry cleared his throat." So, I shall see you tomorrow at work?"

"According to this," Hermione pointed to her watch. "You'll see me tonight, at work."

Harry chuckled, it was nearly 4.00am, and the through the corridor window of the apartments block they were in, you could see the clouds in the sky begin to make way for the light.

"Of course," Harry smiled. "Well, goodnight, Hermione. Or should I say, good morning?"

__

"I don't care if its morning, noon or night, please just kiss me!" "Goodnight, James," Hermione breathed.

They had said goodnight but neither had moved, and neither wanted to. Before he realised what he was doing, Harry began leaning closer. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation, she had been waiting for this moment for most of the night. Just as their lips were about meet, the sound of a door being opened harshly interrupted them, and they sprang apart.

"Where the hell have you been?!" A angry voice hollered. "I have been worried sick! Do you know what time it is?! Anything could have happened to you!"

Hermione's roommate suddenly stopped her lecture when her eyes fell on Harry. The seriousness on Samantha's face quickly changed, she was now wearing a evil smirk. "Why Hermione, you never told me you had a date."

Hermione went a shade of crimson. "Oh, he's not…"

Samantha didn't let her friend finish. "No wonder you've been keeping him to yourself."

Harry blushed furiously but was more disappointed than anything else. He had been so close.

"James, started working at the pub tonight," Hermione explained to her friend. "He just walked me home, that's all."

"Do you always thank people who walk you home with a kiss goodnight?" Samantha teased.

Hermione ignored her comment. "James, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Samantha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss," Harry said politely. "Hermione's told me all about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, James," Samantha said, fluttering her eyebrows.

Samantha, was proud of her friend, she knew the look in Hermione's face, and knew she really must like, James. She never came home after 3.00am with her friends, let alone a man. One thing that Samantha could never understand about Hermione, was that she never thought enough of herself in the looks department. She knew loads of guys who would want to date Hermione, but Hermione, was never interested, and she never had the confidence to go for what she wanted sometimes when it came to men, for the fear of being rejected, even though she would never admit it.

Sam was not going to let Hermione, let things between her and this, James, become another simple friendship. She decided to do something that would make Hermione, come out of herself a little bit. She was going to make sure that Hermione made it clear to James, that she fancied him by inducing a little jealousy.

"I must say your accent is very sexy," Samantha cooed, putting her plan into action.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Your voice too, is very endearing."

"_This Samantha is very forward, she's nothing like Hermione, she's very attractive too but again, nothing like, Hermione," _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione saw the two smiling at each other, and instantly became jealous. It was the same story, a man saw her, expressed an interest, and then saw, Samantha, which meant game over. The only thing that was different, is for the first time Samantha, seemed to be encouraging it! Sam, hated it when guys hit on Hermione, then saw her and forgot about her friend, it riled her up to no end. Maybe James, was the hottest thing that Samantha, had seen this year, and decided to forget about friendship.

Hermione thought she would never stand a chance against Sam, if they were to both compete for James, attention. What she didn't know, was that she couldn't have been more wrong. "Would you two like some time alone?"

Samantha looked at her in mock surprise, and Harry looked at her in shock.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, James," Samantha said, getting the exact reaction she had wanted from both of them, and walked back into the apartment giving Hermione a smile as she passed her.

"I think you should go," Hermione told James, not meeting his eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Hermione just stood there. Harry didn't understand why she appeared to be upset with him? They were fine up until Samantha…

__

"Hermione, doesn't think that I fancy her friend does she? How am I to make it more obvious that it's her that I like?"

"Hermione…"

"Please just go," Hermione said with tears stating to form in her eyes.

"Hermione…"

"Goodnight, James," Hermione turned to walk into her apartment, but suddenly felt herself being spun around, pushed up against a wall and being kissed firmly on the lips. It was warm, wet, and searching, and it didn't take long till Hermione found herself responding. Harry pulled away, kissing the corners of her mouth, before going back to kissing her on the lips. They shared several open-mouthed kisses before Hermione's tongue delved into Harry's mouth to taste him. He accepted gladly, raising a hand to gently cup one of her cheeks. Neither wanted the moment to end but the intensity of it all caused both of them to become quickly out of breath, and a few moments later they reluctantly separated, Harry gently caressing her cheek as they parted.

As they broke apart, Harry found it rather cute that Hermione kept her eyes shut as she was trying to regain her breath. She had a dazed expression on her face along with a small smile, and looked as though she was in heaven. Harry was praying he was the cause of that, and was quite confident he was.

"Merlin…" Hermione breathed, eventually letting her eyes flutter open.

"Yes, I'd go with that," Harry smiled, before his face turned more serious. "Hermione?"

"Yes, James," Hermione said, slowly covering Harry's hand on her cheek with hers.

"I'm sorry for being so forward," he said, referring to the way he had first kissed her. "I just had this unpleasant feeling that if I let you close that door in my face, that I'd never see you again."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Hermione told him softly. "It was a childish reaction from me. It's just that the minute you saw Samantha, I thought I was history."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked.

"She's blonde, tall and gorgeous," she replied in an obvious tone. "Most men go for that kind of thing."

Harry inched closer to her. "I'm not like most men."

"No," Hermione ginned. "No, you're not."

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to wait till tomorrow night to see her, the thought of leaving her now was causing an unwanted feeling in his stomach.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'd love to," Hermione said shyly.

"Considering the time," Harry glanced at his watch. "Shall we say about 2.00pm? Give you a chance to have a bit of a lie in."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said still smiling. Harry still hadn't removed his hand from her cheek, and the hand she was using to cover his still hadn't budged either.

"So, I'll pick you up here?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"Uh-huh," Hermione let her eyes slowly close, and soon felt Harry's lips on hers once again.

It was a gentle, smooth peck on the lips, but it was enough to send jolts of lightning through the both of them.

Harry leaned back, and finally tore his hand away from Hermione's cheek. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will," Hermione nodded.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said, slowly walking away backwards.

"Goodnight, James," Hermione cooed, her eyes never once leaving his until he was out of sight.

Letting her head fall back against the wall while holding her hands to her heart and grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hermione let herself relive what had turned out to be one of the most amazing days of her life. Never had any man made her feel how she felt now.

She had no experience when it came to men, she had never been sexually involved with anyone and she had only been kissed a few times, most of which were complete disasters. The men she had previously kissed had been rather cruel about her technique and had made fun of her inexperience, so it was understandable that she was rather reluctant to try it again. She had been curious as to what kissing someone felt like which was the only real reason she had let them do it in the first place. But with James, she actually found herself wanting to kiss someone because of how they made her feel.

Tonight she had felt at complete ease with James, he didn't make her feel nervous as such, more excited than anything else. The kiss was everything she had thought it would be and more, and he James must have got some enjoyment out of it if he wanted to take out for dinner. For once in her life, Hermione was looking forward to a date. She had been asked out by someone she liked, and someone who she was sure liked her. With that final thought, Hermione turned and walked into her apartment.

The apartment door had barely clicked shut before Hermione, found herself face to face with her best friend who had obviously been spying.

"So that's how you thank people for walking you home," Samantha smirked. "I'd love to know what you would have given him if he'd gave you a ride on his broom."

Hermione shook her head at her roommate, and a smiled as she dropped her keys on the table near the door. "Were you spying on me?"

"I was simply making sure that my best friend, who by the way has absolutely no interest in men, or time I might add got in safely," Samantha said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and walked past her to go into the living area, Samantha following her. "He was just saying goodnight," Hermione said dreamily.

"Saying goodnight?" Samantha repeated with a laugh. "He had your head in his mouth at one point."

"Samantha!" Hermione chided her friend as she flopped down on the sofa, but was unable to refrain from laughing.

"So where did you find this guy?" Samantha asked, perching on the sofa arm.

"He started working at the pub tonight," Hermione replied. She also went on to explain the whole night, including the long talk they had after their shift had finished.

Samantha took a deep breath. "Certainly sounds perfect."

Hermione smiled at the thought of James. "He's certainly seems to be."

Samantha regarded Hermione with a serious expression, her best friend was certainly falling for this James, whoever he was, in a very sort space of time. Sam by no means wanted to belittle her friends first impressions for this man, on her first impression James did come across as a friendly guy, who for a change only had eyes for her best friend.

"Hermione," Sam started gently. "Just be careful okay?"

Hermione looked at her friend confused. "Be careful of what?"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up," Samantha told her. "This is the first guy you've taken an interest in, in like forever, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You're the one who's been pressuring me to go on dates, or have you forgotten about that?" Hermione retorted defensively.

"Of course not," Sam replied. "I think it's fantastic that you're finally putting yourself out there, and James seems lovely."

"But?" Hermione asked, knowing it was coming.

"You don't know him that well yet. Yes you know that you can talk to him, and yes you feel comfortable with him but no one is perfect," Samantha reasoned. "Just promise me that if after the more you get to know him, you find out something about him that completely obliterates the view have of him now, you wont be too surprised."

Hermione nodded her head. She should have expected this, Samantha was very protective of her, and she knew that if the roles were reversed she would be saying exactly the same thing.

"I promise."

Sam smiled. "Good. Now, what was the kiss like?"

Harry entered his pit of apartment feeling like he was on cloud nine. Not even the loud snores coming from his best friend could irritate him enough to wipe the huge smile from his face.

He collapsed fully clothed onto his bed, ignoring the horrendous squeak the bed made below the mattress. He noticed the apartment no longer smelled of tobacco and damp walls, it certainly looked the same as when they had left it that afternoon to go to work, but Ron had obviously used some cleaning spells to eradicate the stench that had both made them feel sick. Harry had no problem with that, but the apartment needed to look exactly the way it did now for tomorrow. He was going to ask Hermione if she would let him cook dinner for her. It was the ultimate test. After she saw how he lived, he planned to gauge the reaction and decide whether there was any possibility as to whether she could love him or not. He knew he was moving fast but he didn't have much time, he had a feeling he was right about this girl and even after spending just one day with her, he knew he would rather have Hermione as his princess than the evil manipulative Cho Chang.

__

"I know I'm right about her," he thought. Harry suspected something major was happening to him because for the first time in his life he was feeling emotions that he'd never experienced before. He could literally feel himself falling in love with Hermione, and even though he was a tad scared of that fact, he had also never felt happier.

He was suddenly daring to believe that maybe, just maybe, love at first sight did exist after all.

The next day couldn't have come soon enough for Hermione. She found it extremely difficult to sleep when she had finally got to bed. Her thoughts were invaded by James, their talking, and of course their first kiss. And her dreams when she finally drifted into a sleep, also featured the man who she was quickly falling for. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and was counting down the minutes as to when he would arrive to pick her up for their dinner date.

Hermione rolled out of bed at around 11.30am, but the excitement that was currently going through her permitted no more sleep for this particular day, and she happily walked into the kitchen to get her morning coffee.

Hermione spotted her friend reading at the kitchen table and smiled widely at her. "Good morning, Sam."

Samantha immediately picked up on her friends jovial mood and grinned. "Merlin, you look like you've slept with a coat hanger in your mouth all night."

Hermione didn't reply and happily continued to pour her coffee.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hermione told her friend as she left the kitchen, the smile never leaving her face.

Samantha shook her head laughing and went back to reading her magazine, that had a headline that read:

__

ROYAL WEDDING APPROACHES:

Less than five weeks to go till the

Prince of Gryffindor

Crushes every witches dream !

Harry checked himself over one last time in the mirror he had conjured, he wanted to look his best for Hermione. Taking his wand he performed a spell that minimized the stubble around his face. At first he was really irritated with the facial hair that Luna advised him to have as a disguise, but he was starting to get use to it. Hermione seemed to like his rugged look, he just hoped she understood that he preferred to be clean shaven, that's of course if she still wanted anything to do with him after she found out the truth.

Harry walked over to the bed where Ron, was still sleeping.

"Ron," Harry said nudging him.

"What?" Ron grumbled, his head peeking from under the covers.

"Time to get up my friend," Harry said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" Ron yawned.

"Its 1.30pm," Harry told him looking at his watch.

"We don't have to be at work for like five hours," Ron moaned, and turned over to go back to sleep. "Wake me up then."

"I have a date with Hermione," Harry told him. "And I wish to bring her back here for dinner."

"Take her somewhere else," Ron mumbled.

"Get up now, Ron," Harry said tightly, pulling off Ron's blanket.

"You know I'm sick of this," Ron said sitting up.

"Sick of what?" Harry asked curtly.

"I'm sick of living like a peasant," Ron looked around at his dirty surroundings. "I mean look at this dump!"

"You want to live better?!" Harry asked angrily, he was quickly losing his patience with his best friend. "Fine! Fix the place up a bit, but you are getting out of that bed right now!"

Harry gave his friend one last hard look and left the apartment.

Harry bought Hermione some lilies before apparating into her apartment building. He had no idea whether she would like them or not, but he wanted to surprise her with flowers and surely the thought was what counted. He knew he was a little early and hoped he didn't seem too eager, he just couldn't wait to see her again. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Hermione's roommate Samantha answered. "James, what are you doing here?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm here to pick up, Hermione."

Samantha inwardly grinned. _"Time to have a bit of fun with Prince charming," _she thought. "James, Hermione isn't here she's gone to visit her parents."

Harry's stomach drooped to the floor. "Oh, I see."

__

"She's changed her mind, I came on far too strong and now she never wants to see me again," he thought miserably.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard Hermione's voice from inside the apartment. "Samantha, is that James at the door?"

"Sure is," Samantha hollered back.

"Won't be a sec," Hermione shouted.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione's roommate desperately trying mot to laugh.

"That was rather cruel," Harry said with a tiny grin, all his hope restoring quickly.

"Well, at least I know you have a sense of humour," Samantha ushered him inside. "Hermione, will be out in a minute."

Harry walked into the apartment and smiled at how comfortable it looked. It certainly looked very personal and welcoming. It was open plan and had a wonderful view of Salem. The books in the living area that filled the many shelves on the wall had to belong to Hermione, he remembered her telling him that Samantha, was anything but studious.

"So," Samantha interrupted his thoughts. "How did you know about the flowers?"

Harry glanced at the lilies in his hand, and then back at Samantha. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"They're Hermione's favourite," Samantha told him nicely.

"Mine too," Harry smiled.

Samantha raised her eyebrows. "So you're a guy with a sense of humour, and you have what appears to be sensitive side."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked shyly.

"It's not often I meet a guy who has a favourite flower," Samantha grinned. "Or should I say a guy that would admit having one."

Harry couldn't help but feel stupid, Samantha was right, most men didn't go around telling people what their favourite flowers were, but he loved lilies because he knew that they would always remind him of his mother. When he was younger the queen, who's main hobby in life is gardening, would always have her son help her plant lilies around the grounds. Harry sometimes wondered whether his mother had wished for a daughter, but he always remembered the fun he use to have with her during those mornings. It wasn't what they were doing that was important, it was the quality time they were spending together and he would always remember that. Just like he would always remember how his father taught him how to ride horses, and how to become the best seeker in all the land.

"I have my reasons," Harry told Samantha.

"I think it's sweet," Sam said.

Harry blushed just as Hermione walked in.

"Hi," Hermione said sweetly.

"Hi," Harry said in a shy voice.

When neither of them made a move to say anything else, Samantha decided to break the ice.

"James, you've met Hermione, Hermione, this is James, you're going to go on a date now okay?" Sam said in a childlike voice.

"Thank you, Sam," Hermione said glaring at her friend.

"Well you kids have fun," Sam started to leave for her bedroom. "Don't do anything I would do!"

When Samantha was out of sight, Hermione spoke first.

"Are those for me?" she asked seeing the flowers.

"They are," Harry handed them to her.

"They're beautiful," she said bringing them to her nose.

"Just like you," Harry said, making Hermione blush.

"I'll just put these in water and then we can go," Hermione smiled.

"Okay," Harry smiled back.

They had just stepped out of the apartment block when Hermione turned to Harry.

"So, where do you want to go?" she asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well," Harry started nervously. "I was thinking maybe you could come to my apartment, and I could make dinner for you?"

"You want to cook for me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I'm actually not that bad," Harry said confidently. "But only of you want to."

"I guess we could do that," Hermione nodded.

"Although I have to warn you," Harry said softly. "My home is very poor."

"I don't care about that I'd love to see where you live," Hermione told him in a comforting voice.

"Great," Harry held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled at him, and happily linked her arm in his.

They had decided to walk to Harry's apartment seeing as how they had enjoyed the walk so much the night before. They had nattered so much that they both barely believed it when all of a sudden they were walking down Harry's street. The time it took to walk had flown by. Before they reached the rundown buildings at the end of the street, Harry stopped Hermione from going any further.

"Hermione," Harry said seriously. "My apartment…"

"James," Hermione stopped him. "It doesn't matter to me."

After a moment of gazing into her eyes Harry couldn't help himself, and briefly kissed her on the lips. He was happy to find after he did it that Hermione seemed to have no problem with his action, the only problem she did have was that it didn't last longer.

After entering the building, Harry took out the key to his apartment as they walked down the corridor. Reaching his apartment, he gave one last smile to Hermione who was standing behind him, before unlocking the door and slowly opening it.

Harry froze completely. Ron was sitting in a bathtub watching television, with a butterbeer in his hand, in the middle of what now looked like a millionaire playboys bachelor pad, opposed to the poor mans pit he had left a while ago.

"Harry," Ron beamed happily.

Harry quickly slammed the door shut, and plastered a fake grin on his face when Hermione regarded him strangely.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Everything is fine," Harry lied. "Excuse me just one moment will you?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer and went into his apartment closing the door behind him, leaving Hermione out in the hallway to wonder what the hell was going on.

Harry walked straight over to his friend.

"What have you done?!" Harry asked hotly.

"You told me to fix up the place," Ron replied smugly.

"I should kill you!" Harry said between gritted teeth.

"Why?" Ron asked still smug.

"I'm suppose to be a poor man!" Harry said fiercely.

He was about to say more when he heard knocking at the door.

"James," Hermione's voice came from the other side of the door. "James!"

Harry gave a menacing look to his friend before opening the door, stepping outside and closing it immediately behind him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry said, he still had a smile plastered on his face. "Excuse me for just one second."

Hermione frowned as Harry disappeared into his apartment again. Once he was back inside Harry said nothing to Ron, and walked over to the side where he saw his friends money and wand. He took the wand and put it inside his coat, and the money, almost one thousand galleons in notes which he stuffed into his pockets.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, don't take my wand and pocket money," Ron whined like a child.

"If you have no wand and no money, you can cause no more trouble," Harry said flatly. He made his way to door before Ron's voice stopped him.

"You're being unreasonable," Ron said.

Harry pointed at him. "If you have ruined my chances with Hermione, I will never forgive you."

Ron could only look on has Harry left the room.

Harry was once again in the corridor with Hermione.

"Is everything ok ?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Everything is fine."

"Good, can we go in now?" Hermione made a move for the door.

Harry stopped her gently. "No we cannot."

"Why not?" Hermione was now beyond confused.

Harry quickly tried to think of an excuse. "There is a rat, a big, huge rat inside."

Hermione shook her head with an unbelieving look. "Do you know what I think? I think there is no rat, I think that you are just so ashamed of your apartment that you can't even let me see it."

Harry's eyes went from side to side. "That is a very good guess, and it's correct."

Hermione nodded. "James, if it bothers you that much we can just go out to eat."

"That would be much better, thank you," Harry said relieved that she wanted no further explanation.

Harry and Hermione were walking back up Corwinside street when Harry noticed two homeless people to the side of them. He stopped walking.

"Do excuse me for a moment," he said.

Walking over to the homeless people, he discreetly took the money he confiscated from Ron out of his pocket, and placed it into one of their hands. The homeless lady looked at him, and smiled. Harry smiled back, returned to Hermione and began walking again.

"What did you just give them?" Hermione asked looking behind her.

"Oh I just gave them some pocket change," Harry fibbed, he wouldn't be able to explain giving away nearly one thousand galleon notes.

Hermione looked back at him questionably. _"He has nothing, yet he still gives what little he has away."_

"I don't like to jingle when I walk," he grinned.

Hermione giggled, and looped her arm back in his as they walked to find somewhere to eat.

They finally decided on a quiet café in Corwinside, one of Hermione's favourite hangouts. She often went there with Samantha.

After they had eaten, Harry and Hermione engaged in general chit chat, he learned more about her time in France, and about her parents. She learned more about his time in Hogwarts, and what he was actually doing in Salem. He told her he went to college here, and thought he'd got away with it untill Hermione asked him which one.

"Er," Harry stumbled. "Salem College."

Hermione made a weird face. "I never heard of that."

"Well, it's a very small college," Harry said hoping she was buying it. "We don't even have a quidditch team."

"Is that something you enjoy?" Hermione asked.

"Immensely," Harry said, thankful to be off the subjects of college. "I use to play at Hogwarts."

"What position,?" Hermione asked, even though she didn't really care for the sport that much

"I was a Seeker for Gryffindor," Harry replied.

Hermione again wore a face of confusion. "I thought Prince Harry, was the Gryffindor seeker."

Harry's throat went dry, how the hell did she know that if she had no interest in the prince? "I was stand in."

"Were you any good?" Hermione asked.

"I was told so," Harry said, taking a sip of coke.

"But not as good as him," Hermione guessed. "Or was it that his name went up first regardless of how good anyone else was?"

"He was a good player, Hermione," Harry said defending the other side to him.

"I know," Hermione gave in. She knew exactly how good a player Prince Harry was, her best friend was his number one fan when he played, she was just trying to make James feel better about not making the first team.

"Samantha loves quidditch, he was her favourite player when we at school so I know just about every statistic there is to know about him," she explained.

"You not so much," Harry said.

He knew he was treading on dangerous waters by bringing up his other existence, but he needed a more detailed view on why Hermione despised him, the prince, so much.

__

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, things at home are picking up slowly but surely which means I have more time to write just still not as much time as I'd like. Please bear with me, and please, please, please, please read and review! Bye for now. XXX.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming To Salem

Chapter Four

Hermione put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and closed her eyes in bliss. Harry smiled at the sight, everything she was doing was driving him insane with lust.

"I don't usually do this, you know," Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry?"

"This," Hermione motioned to her ice cream. "I don't usually eat crap."

Harry laughed. "It certainly doesn't look like you do."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How can you tell?"

"Well, it's just that…" Harry began to stutter much to the amusement of Hermione. "You look…I mean to say that you're…very…everything's so well…placed."

Hermione couldn't resist and started giggling. "That was beautiful."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Is there any chance you could ignore what I just said?"

"Well it depends," Hermione said taking in another scoop of ice cream.

"On what?" Harry asked.

"Were you trying to tell me that I have a nice body?" Hermione asked shyly.

"No!" Harry said, his head snapping up and his eyes finally meeting Hermione's. He frowned when noticed Hermione's face fall his answer. "I mean yes! You have a lovely…figure."

Hermione blushed furiously, she never acted like this ever but James, just had a way of making her feel completely at ease. She never imagined she could be capable of making a man stutter, and she liked it. It made her feel confident, or rather James made her feel confident.

"You should know that I usually do this." Harry told her.

"Do what?"

"Make a complete and utter fool of myself," Harry admitted.

"You're not making a fool of yourself," Hermione reached over and took his hand.

"No?" Harry asked not quite believing her, but loving the tingles that her hand was causing to shoot through his skin.

"I think, you are quite possibly the sweetest guy I've ever met," she said softly.

Her statement had rendered Harry speechless, no one had ever said anything quite so nice to him before. Well that wasn't true, his parents had but that didn't count.

"You know I bet in school girls practically threw themselves at you," Hermione said.

"Why would you think that?" Harry croaked.

"Because you're so, polite and gentleman like," Hermione tried to explain. "You seem to have the utmost respect for everything, and everyone you come into contact with."

A knocking at the window they were sat by in the café disturbed them. It was the homeless couple that Harry, had given the money to. They began waving furiously at him.

"Thank you sir, thank you," the old man said giving him a thumbs up.

"God bless you, my boy," the lady added.

Harry, not really knowing what to do simply waved, and they slowly disappeared from sight. He looked back at Hermione who was gazing at him in what appeared to be total awe

"You have the most amazing effect on people," she said softly.

"No I don't," Harry said feeling embarrassed.

"And you're modest too, some women find that irresistible." Hermione smiled at him, but then frowned. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not, I'm just not use to people saying such things to me," Harry said. "Well, people who aren't my parents, not the irresistible thing of course because that would just be weird."

Hermione laughed at his babbling. "So, did you have a lot of girlfriends at school?"

"I've only ever had two girlfriends, neither lasted very long," Harry said quietly.

"What was wrong with them?" Hermione asked him.

"What makes you think anything was wrong with them?" he asked with a grin.

"So it was you?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked away and smiled widely. "No it was them."

"I would have found it very hard to believe if you'd told me that they had left you," Hermione said, stroking his hand.

Harry looked to where their hands were joined, neither of them had let go since she had took hold of it earlier.

"So, what were they like?" Hermione pressed.

Harry's eyes met hers. "They were nothing like you."

The waiter came and placed the bill on the table. Hermione went to pick it up with her free hand, but Harry stopped her. "Please let me," he said.

"No, allow me," Hermione insisted.

"It's not right I should pay," Harry said seriously.

"James," Hermione started softly. "I want you to know that I'm here with you right now because I want to be. And while I find you opening doors for me and giving me flowers very romantic, I already told you that I'm incredibly independent." Harry remained silent and let her continue. "So if I wish to buy us dinner, I expect you to let me."

"I've never met anyone like you," Harry said gently.

"Most people would thank Merlin, that there is only one of me in the world," Hermione joked.

"I know I'm thanking him for something right now," Harry said sweetly.

After dinner Harry and Hermione apparated back to her apartment building. They were currently standing in the corridor just outside Hermione's apartment door.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" Hermione asked him. "We don't have to be at work till eight."

"I don't think there's anything I'm suppose to be doing for the next three hours," Harry smiled.

"Good," Hermione opened the door and walked inside with Harry following her.

Samantha, who was still in her bedclothes and watching TV on the couch, glanced at them briefly. "How was the date?"

"It was perfect," Hermione replied.

"What about you, James?" Samantha asked.

"Perfect," he echoed.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "So it was boring, just as I thought."

Hermione laughed and dragged Harry off to the kitchen.

Drink?" Hermione asked opening the fridge.

"Whatever your having," Harry replied.

Hermione bent over scanning the inside of the fridge for refreshments, and was giving Harry a perfect view of her backside. All of a sudden his mouth started to go dry, and he suddenly realised it had been a few hours since he had kissed her and he was desperate to do it again. He slowly walked closer towards the fridge which Hermione was still rummaging through. He had no idea what he was going to do but he needed to do something.

Hermione found what she was looking for and closed the fridge door. "Pumpkin juice ok?"

"Yeah," Harry squeaked. "Great."

"Would you mind getting a couple of glasses?" Hermione pointed to a cupboard behind Harry. "They're in that one behind you."

"Sure," Harry turned around and reached up to take out two glasses from the cupboard behind him, not noticing Hermione, who was looking at him like that the cat who got the cream.

Hermione could only stare at the tight muscles in his arm and bicep as he reached up for the glasses. She quickly looked away when he turned around, stood beside her and placed the glasses on the table.

"Thanks," Hermione was just about to pour the drinks when she felt James' fingers smooth her cheek. She put the juice on the table and slowly turned to face him. He was looking at her like with the most intense gaze she had ever seen, was that lust in his eyes?

Harry slowly enveloped her in his arms and Hermione almost melted on the spot. She fit perfectly as if she was made to fit right there against his chest. Hermione didn't have long to think about how incredible the arms she was admiring earlier felt. Harry's mouth has covered hers, and she began to be engulfed by the sweet hot taste of his lips.

Shaking slightly, she eagerly ran her fingers over his short hair, settling her hands at the base of his neck while flicking her tongue into his mouth. Several moans later, she began to run her hands hungrily across his shoulders and over the lean muscles of his back. Harry didn't let go as he dizzily pressed his body closer against hers, and backed her up against the kitchen counter as he started planting kisses down her neck. They separated a while later for a few moments to get there breath back, still clinging to one another. Harry swallowed upon looking into her eyes, causing her to blink slowly at him and smile.

"I have to tell you something," he said seriously.

"What?" Hermione breathed.

Harry swallowed hard. "I'm crazy about you."

Hermione smiled. "I'm crazy about you too."

Harry latched his lips back onto Hermione's, immediately plunging his tongue into her mouth. It wasn't long before they began grinding up against each other, the need to be even closer than they were proving too much to bear. Hermione moaned in approval as she felt Harry's lips on her neck once again, and gently encouraged him by grasping his shoulders tightly and pulling hi downwards. She noticed his breath becoming erratic and his kisses started to feel even hotter.

Becoming more daring Harry let a hand drift down behind Hermione's back, and start to creep up inside her blouse. He grinned as he felt her skin for the first time, it felt exactly like he thought it would and better, soft and silky smooth. Harry felt the shiver go down Hermione's spine when his fingertips made first contact with her skin, the soft sigh emitting from her lips driving him even more insane with need. She was the most beautiful being ever to have been in his arms, Hermione was his princess.

"Ahem," a voice made them jump apart like they been electrocuted.

"Samantha," Hermione yelped, as she started to straighten her blouse and smooth down her hair. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see if everything was ok," Samantha smirked. "They clearly are."

"We were just getting a drink," Harry said going purple, causing Hermione to smile widely.

"A drink?" Samantha repeated amused. "So that's what you English are calling it these days."

Harry managed a laugh as did Hermione, they were acting like a couple of naughty school kids who had just been caught by a teacher.

"Sam," Hermione clapped her hands together. "Guess who James, here went to school with?"

Harry closed his eyes in horror.

"Who?" Sam asked intrigued.

"I'll give you a clue," Hermione said. "He sleeps above your bed."

Samantha slapped a hand against her head. "NO!!"

Harry was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"You went to school with Prince Harry?!" Sam screeched.

He would never have believed that he would ever find himself in a situation like this, but sure enough here he was, in a bedroom, looking at a poster of himself hanging over some witches bed. The witch just had to be the best friend of the girl he was beginning to fall madly in love with, nothing seemed to be going right for him at this moment. He had answered every question as truthfully as he could that Sam had asked him, without blowing his cover. He told her how he went to Hogwarts, what going to school, with himself, was like, and everything else he could tell her to satisfy her intrigue. Harry knew he was getting himself further and further into trouble, and it was only a matter of time before this whole thing blew up in his face.

"Don't worry, James," Hermione laughed, leaning against the opposite side of the door frame to him. "I think she's sad too!"

Samantha took no offence to her roommates comment, she was use to it. "But Hermione, he's such a dish!"

Samantha, didn't notice the look on Harry's face, as she was too busy gazing up at his quidditch picture that was hanging above her bed. If only she knew she was standing next to the real deal, or that her friend had just been involved in a heavy make out session with the man himself, she would surely faint.

Samantha, suddenly looked down and across at Harry, very strangely, which caused his eyes to widen in shock. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Hermione asked still laughing.

Samantha walked closer to, Harry. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Notice what?" Harry asked, his pulse starting to go a mile a minute.

"That's why you look so familiar," she said in awe. "You're the spitting image of him."

Harry gulped.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said disgusted. "He looks nothing like him!"

"Hermione, don't you be ridiculous" Samantha argued. "How can you not see it? James, here should take it as a huge complement!"

"He should take it as a huge insult being compared to that slime ball!" Hermione told her.

"You'll have to excuse our Hermes, here," Samantha said to Harry. "She really has it in for the guy."

"Yeah, I kind of picked up on that," Harry spoke quietly.

"I don't condone her opinion," Samantha added.

"Which I'm entitled to," Hermione said curtly.

"Hermione, believes far too much of what she reads," Sam said ignoring her friend. "I personally think she has a crush on him."

Harry's ears perked up.

"Oh grow up!" Hermione huffed, before stalking away.

Sam laughed. "Sexual frustration and denial, classic symptoms."

Harry tried to laugh with her but was finding it difficult, Hermione always ended up in a tense mood whenever his alternate personality was mentioned. He hadn't time to think any longer before Samantha interrupted his thoughts.

"Merlin," she said, shaking her head and slowly began walking out of the room. "I really though she'd gotten over it by now."

Harry scrunched his nose up in complete confusion, what did she mean by 'gotten over it?' He cleared his throat. "Erm, got over what exactly?"

Sam smiled. "She didn't always hate him you know?"

Harry snorted. "You could've fooled me."

"It's nothing, James," Sam shrugged. "Hermione, is a very sensitive person, and she has the kindest, sweetest heart that I imagine is in existence. I just think she took 'something' a little too personally back when we were in Beuxbatons."

"Like what?" Harry asked now beyond confused.

Sam looked around contemplating whether she should tell him or not. Hermione, herself had never brought the event up since it had happened, but the hurt that the situation had caused her was still present, and she obviously continued to feel extremely bitter towards the person who she had blamed for making her feel that way.

"Please don't tell her I told you this," Sam said, deciding to spill the beans.

"Sure," he nodded.

Sam took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of The Gryffindor Council?"

"Yes," Harry answered too quickly. "I mean yes, I've heard of it, sure," he said, trying to sound more casual.

"It's a programme that King James, and Queen Lily set up for school students, in order for them to put forward potential arguments against magical practises, laws and welfare," Sam continued to explain, not knowing that she needn't bother. Harry knew all about it.

Overseeing the council became his first delegated royal responsibility a few years ago at the request of his parents. The King and Queen, thought it to be an excellent opportunity for young people his age to get involved with kingdom matters, along with sharing their thoughts and ideas. This included putting together projects that the younger generation thought would improve the way of life in the wizarding world. Thousands of projects would be sent in and reviewed by royal advisors. The successful candidates would then present their projects to Prince Harry, and hope to gain a year secondment on The Gryffindor Council. It was a prestigious honour that could potentially lead to a permanent placement within the, Royal Gryffindor governance. The governance put forward ideas of rule to The King and Queen, who would then decide whether or not to make them law.

"Hermione, was a successful candidate," Sam said softly.

Harry had to make sure that his mouth didn't hit the floor. It wasn't possible. He never saw Hermione, nor did he get a chance to personally review her project. "She was?" he croaked.

"Nothing ever come of it," she said. Sam's face fell as she remembered Hermione's despair following her trip to England. Her friend came back completely broken.

"I don't understand," Harry said with a frown.

"Apparently," Sam paused. "Prince Harry, refused to see her." Samantha then walked away to go find her friend. Reminiscing the story made her feel guilty about teasing Hermione, and she decided to go and apologise.

At that moment, Harry was too busy feeling his heart slowly begin to crumble. There had to be some mistake. He would never have refused to see anyone, he wasn't like that, especially when it came to The Gryffindor Council. Even when that traitor Peter Pettigrew, tried to…

"_NO!" _Harry thought, closing his eyes in realisation. _"It couldn't have been her!" _Harry began to feel physically sick, as he started to piece together some memories from a few years back.

__

Flashback

"Okay," prince Harry took a deep breath, and started to write some notes. "What else is on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"Your highness, at your parents request, you are to have communications with the successful candidates of this years Gryffindor council programme," Remus told him clearly.

"How many made it through this year?" Harry asked, still scribbling furiously with his quill.

"Just the two, sir," Remus answered.

Harry smiled. "Would you mind giving me advice as to how I'm suppose to judge minds, that are much more open and useful than my own?"

"You're too hard on yourself, your highness," Remus laughed. "You're many things that are good, being able to reason is one of them."

"Academic isn't one of them," Harry grinned, still writing away on his parchment.

"We can't be good at everything, sir," Remus said.

Harry nodded, and stopped writing so that he could finally look up to his faithful advisor. "Remus?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Do me a favour will you?" Harry asked.

"Anything, sir," Remus replied.

"Stop calling me sir, and your highness," Harry grinned. "Makes me feel 50 years older than I actually am."

Before Remus could respond to the prince's request, a short tubby man spoke.

"He will address you according to protocol," the man said snottily. "May I remind you Lupin, that you are his advisor, not his friend?"

"Peter," Harry said, amused at the conversation. "You should relax, get a sense of humour, and stop calling it me too."

"I most certainly will not," the man said in shock. "Peter Pettigrew, will address all royals in the appropriate manner, as should others. What's next? Inviting the servants to eat with you?!" Harry was just about to speak until Peter beat him to it. "That, was my attempt at humour, sir."

Harry stopped writing and laughed, then leaned back into his chair. "So what do we know about the two candidates then?"

__

Remus looked through some parchment he was holding. "Well, the successful female candidate goes by the name of Miss Granger."

Harry nodded. "School?"

"Beuabatons," Remus answered. "Her name was originally down for Hogwarts, but her parents moved to France when she was young. We certainly missed out on a tremendous mind. Not only is she top of her class, but she is regarded as one of the brightest witches of her age."

Harry looked taken aback. "How old is she exactly?"

"Round about your age, sir," Remus grinned. "She'll be seventeen in three months."

"Older then," Harry smirked.

"Only just," Remus said. He was about to say more when Pettigrew interrupted.

"Will you just get on with it and tell us what use she is to us?!" he snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, what's her project?"

"Eradication of oppressive pro-pureblooded laws," Remus informed him.

"Wow," Harry said impressed. "That does sound-"

"Next!" Pettigrew interrupted.

"Excuse me," Harry said confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's nonsense," Peter fumed. "How can someone, at the age of seventeen have been awarded a successful candidate spot on the back of a project that contains such content?! We need to asses our subordinate advisors, and make some chops!"

"I think it's a very well thought out project," Remus voiced.

"Remus," Peter snarled. "When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!"

The older men glared at each other until Pettigrew, broke the stare and addressed Prince Harry.

"Your highness," he spoke. "I must, as your parents head advisor, employ you not to proceed with a project of such scope. It would cause uproar amongst the royal subjects."

"Do you, have something against witches who aren't classed as pureblood, Peter?" Remus asked evenly. "I'm sure Queen Lily, would love to hear what you have to say on the matter."

Peter was about to retort, but Harry stood up and in between the two of them. "That's enough, both of you."

The two men remained silent, and carried on looking at each other hatefully, as Harry continued.

"Miss Granger, has earned her right to be here," Harry said. "And I fully intend to see her."

"Your highness…"

"End of discussion," Harry said sternly.

"Anything you wish, your highness," Peter said reluctantly.

"Good," Harry looked over to Remus, and missed the smirk on Peter's face.

"Who is the other candidate?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Remus said, handing Harry the parchment. "He wants to implicate a summer programme where students can study at other schools for a term, to understand different methods of teaching magic."

Harry nodded his head while reading. "They both sound pretty good to me." Harry then turned to face Peter. "Send in the first candidate will you?"

"Yes, your highness," Peter bowed, and left the room grinning evilly.

Peter walked outside to where the secretary was stationed, an older lady called Gilda.

"Gilda, send in Mr, Finch- Fletchely," he said.

Gilda looked over to where a young man, and a young girl were sitting and waiting patiently. "Mr finch-Fletchley, his highness will see you now."

The young man rose to his feet, and nervously walked through the huge oak doors that would take him to the Prince. Peter noticed the young girl trying to sneak a peak through the doors, the boy she had just been having an interesting talk with finally disappearing behind them.

He turned to Gilda. "That girl, cousin it, over there," Pettigrew nodded towards Hermione. "Get rid of her!"

"Sir?" the receptionist said in reserved shock. "That young lady is one of the Gryffindor council candidates, she's been waiting hours."

"I don't care if she camped outside for the month!" peter hissed. "How the hell did she get through our gates anyhow? We can't present such a fright like that to his highness, and risk him experiencing new nightmares, do you understand?"

"She has earned her right to be here," Gilda argued.

"Would you like to explain to Prince Harry, why you are questioning his authority?" he snarled.

"His highness, would never-"

Peter interrupted her. "Tell her that prince Harry, is no longer interested in her mindless ideas, and wants her off of his property this minute, or he will have her carried off!"

Gilda stared at him for awhile in disgust before nodding reluctantly. "Yes, sir."

Peter grinned evilly. "Good. Send her to Notre Dame, I hear Quasi Modo, is available!" he said cruelly, before walking off very pleased with himself.

Gilda shook her head in dismay, before looking over at the girl who was fidgeting nervously. She appeared to be going over things in her mind at furious pace. Her head was going from side to side, and she was saying things to herself. Probably practising what she was going to say to prince Harry, when she met him. Most girls wore the same expression just before they met the dashing royal. Gilda knew she had a job to do, it wasn't her place to argue. But how, how was she suppose to crush a young woman's dream so callously, and live with herself afterwards?

"Miss Granger," Gilda called her over.

Hermione smiled widely and approached the older lady. "Thank goodness, I'm driving myself crazy with nerves."

Gilda wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, this girl was so polite and innocent, she knew that the prince would have taken to her. "I'm afraid that prince Harry, has decided against proceeding with the, Eradication of oppressive pro-pureblooded laws, project."

Hermione felt her heart fall to the floor. "But there must be some mistake, my project was chosen by-"

"I'm afraid that there is no mistake," Gilda cut her off unwillingly. She wanted to make this as painless as possible, but just as she expected from the intelligent girl in front of her, the girl was trying to fight for her promised chance.

"If he would just see me for five minutes," Hermione said desperately. "That's all I'm asking-"

"Miss Granger," Gilda interrupted her softly. "There is nothing I can do, his highness has asked that you leave now, or he will have you removed by force if necessary. I'm sorry."

End of flashback

Harry knew that any minute now he would throw up. That bastard, Peter Pettigrew, was responsible for Hermione, hating him. It all made complete sense. Peter had told him that Miss Granger, Hermione, had never shown up for her meeting with him, that she probably had second thoughts and that she had made no attempt to let the palace know why she didn't attend. A year after the incident, Peter Pettigrew, who was supposed to be a close friend of James and Lily, was found guilty of treason to the King and Queen, and banished from the Gryffindor kingdom. He was ordered never to return.

Harry now wished his parents had killed him, he knew that's what he wanted to do now. Pettigrew tried to make it possible for Death eaters to infiltrate the palace, all part of a process to bring back the Dark lord. After he was banished all of his actions were investigated, including his threats to Gilda. He told her that she would meet a certain death if she ever disclosed any of the wrong doing she knew he was responsible for to the Royal family, including that of the situation involving Miss Granger. The poor woman was distraught, and forgiven by the Royals seeing as how she had no choice but to protect herself, and her family.

He knew that letters from The Gryffindor Council had been sent to the girl, who he now knew was Hermione, to inform her that her project was still on his agenda, but they all returned unopened. The damage was done, and she had found herself another career to concentrate on. Peter was the reason he never met Hermione, when he was younger. Harry immediately started to think about what could've happened had they met that day. Would they have gotten along? He was sure they would have. Would they have fallen in love? He was certainly falling in love with her now.Harry took a deep breath to try and calm himself, he had no time to dwell on the past, but this newfound information made things a hell of lot more complicated than they already were.

He had to get out of there. Going into the kitchen he found Samantha and Hermione in conversation.

"Hermione," he interrupted them quietly.

"Yes," she said turning to him.

"I must go."

"Is something wrong, James?" she asked worried.

"No, no," he replied convincingly. "I just remembered that I have to do something, but I'll see you at work later."

Samantha decided to leave them alone. She started to leave, then patted his arm gently. "See you soon, James."

When they were alone Hermione walked up to him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," he smiled, then leaned in to kiss her gently. Hermione responded for a few moments, then broke away to hug him lovingly.

"I'll definitely see you later?" she asked.

"I promise," he said, taking in her scent while nuzzling her neck. Harry pulled away and pecked her lips once more. "See you tonight."

He soon left, leaving Hermione totally confused.

__

I realise that some of this chapter does not mirror the exact events in the movie, but this story is 'based' on the film. I think its good to have some original content in anything you read. Also, a big thanks to all who read and especially review. Your time is priceless so thanks so much for using some of it to tell me what you think. You help to no end. For those of you who read it, another chapter of JOMT should be soon, I experienced a little writers block for that story, but I'm back on track. Please review!! Bye for now. xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Coming To Salem

Chapter Five

Harry got back to the apartment, and immediately told Ron what he had found out.

"Wow," Ron gasped. "What are the odds?"

"I can't believe it was her," Harry said quietly. "How did this happen to me?"

"Harry, it wasn't you're fault," Ron told him, for once being serious. "Pettigrew, is the one that caused it, he knew you'd never treat anyone like that especially a lady, you were brought up to respect women."

"Her idea was fantastic you know," Harry smiled. "I told my parents about it and they both loved it, especially my mother."

"I can imagine," Ron stood up and went to get a drink, and grabbed one for Harry too. He walked back over to where Harry was sitting, "Here."

"Thanks," Harry took the can of pop from his friend, and opened it immediately. He hadn't noticed how dry his mouth had got.

Ron sat back down. "It's amazing just how much prejudice still goes on, if there was a law to punish them people who use it against others, they may not flaunt it as much."

"You're right, people like the Malfoys would surely feel the repercussions."

"Boy would we all love to see that," Ron smirked, which caused Harry to smile.

"My parents wrote to Hermione, after what happened."

"Still didn't go for it?" Ron asked.

"She returned the letter's unopened, she probably thought they were from me," Harry said sadly.

"Hey," Ron slapped his mate in the shoulder. "I've never known you to give up on anything so don't start now. I can tell that Hermione likes you, it was so obvious, and that thing that happened is exactly where we should leave it, in the past. It wasn't your fault."

"Ron, when she finds out who I really am, I can only hope that she speaks to me long enough to let me explain," Harry said softly.

"If she does forgive you for lying to her all this time," Ron began earning a small glare. "You can make it up to her by trying to get her bill passed through The Gryffindor Council."

Harry furrowed his brows.

"Be positive, Harry," Ron laughed. "She is going to be your queen one day, right?"

Harry grinned. "I hope so Ron."

Ron had made his friend feel much better about the situation he was currently in, that was after all the reason Ron accompanied him, you never know when you may need a friend, and Harry's was always there for him for which he was extremely thankful.

Harry decided to set things in motion yet again, and called up Jack the landlord to his and Ron's room.

"We would like another room please," Harry said to Jack, causing Ron to tut.

"What the hell did you guys do in here?!" Jack asked looking around. "This shit ain't hot is it?"

"No of course not sir," Harry put his mind at ease. "It's just that I want to bring a lady back, and I cannot have her seeing me live like this."

Jack decided not to question this mans sanity, so simply nodded his head. "Fine, you can have my room, I'll move up here."

"Does your house look poor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's a real shithole," Jack replied. "I'll move my stuff in when you two are at work."

Ron folded his arms and looked away like a spoilt child.

"Thank you sir, you are too kind," Harry said. "Ron, move our things."

Harry chucked the keys at Ron, and received a dirty look.

After moving their belongings downstairs to Jack's room, time had finally crept up on them and it was time to go to work. They arrived at 'The Black Cats Head' and saw that Hermione was already there. Samantha was sitting at the bar opposite Hermione, nursing a drink.

"Are we open?" Ron asked confused.

"No, not for another twenty minutes." Hermione answered. "This is my friend Samantha, she came with me to get a freebie."

"And you are?" Samantha asked the red head.

"I'm Ron," he replied. "James, friend."

"Nice to meet you, Ron," Samantha smiled.

Hermione was looking at James, he still hadn't spoken to her since he and Ron had walked in, she suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I have to go and change some barrels," she said wanting to disappear.

"I'll help you," Harry spoke for the first time since entering the bar.

Hermione nodded, and together they walked down to the cellar in silence.

"Changing barrels," Ron smirked. "It's only the second night and already that's getting old."

"Code for making out," Samantha said cheerfully.

"Nice to know that I'm not the only one who thinks it's obvious," Ron grabbed the ashtrays from the bar, and started putting them on the tables.

They both moved the barrels around with ease using their wands, both sneaking little glances at the other. The silence between them was deafening, and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I left the way I did earlier," Harry said softly.

"That's okay," Hermione said not looking at him.

"No its not," Harry argued. "It was rude if me."

Hermione did her best to remain emotionless. "James, you had other things to do, I get it."

Harry didn't know what else to say, he had obviously upset her by the way she was acting and he could hardly blame her for it.

"Will you let me make up to you?" he asked hopeful.

Hermione finally turned to meet his face. "You have nothing to make up for."

Harry got closer to her. "I think I do, I'd hate to think that you're upset because of me."

"I'm just being silly," Hermione shook her head. "You did nothing wrong, I just thought that you had left because of me."

"Why would you think that?" he asked confused.

Hermione looked shy for a moment. "Because of what happened in the kitchen before, I thought I might of scared you off."

Harry smiled at her. "The only thing that scares me, is the thought that I may never get the chance to do that again."

"Really?" Hermione breathed.

"I apologize if I haven't made my intentions clear," Harry told her huskily. "I thought I had."

Hermione grinned when he got even closer. "You could remind me from time to time."

"I would never intentionally hurt you, ever." Harry said seriously. Hermione wouldn't know of course that he now knew, she thought he had been the one to hurt her those years ago, and was trying to apologize for it. Harry also had thoughts going through his head, of the inevitable pain he was going to cause her when she found out the truth about him.

"I just want you to know that," he added.

"Well now I do," she grinned.

Harry smiled at her as a naughty thought came to his head. "Before, when you said I could remind you from time to time."

"Hmm."

"Can I remind you now?" he asked, his head leaning towards her.

"You better," Hermione replied dreamily, before grabbing his head in both hands and bringing his lips against hers.

Samantha was sat at the bar watching Ron with amusement as he tried to master the art of pint pulling.

"I didn't sign up for this," Ron whined, as another attempt failed.

Sam laughed. "It's Saturday night, James and Hermione won't manage by themselves."

"I tend to be more of a hindrance than a help, trust me," Ron said. "At least that's what my girlfriend tells me anyway."

"Women are usually right," Sam pointed out. "So how long have you and James, been friends?"

"We met when we were eleven," Ron answered, picking up another glass. "Best friends ever since."

"Like me and Hermione, then," Samantha smiled. "I have no idea what I'd do without that girl."

"Yeah," Ron nodded in understanding. "Harry and I are the perfect mix, he's the mature, sensible one, and I'm the comical screw up."

"Hey that's the role I have," Sam said. "I make up the happy balance."

"Which we all need," Ron said, and started to make another attempt at pulling the perfect pint.

Mitchell, the owner suddenly appeared from the back, and froze when he saw the back of the woman at the bar.

"Samantha?" he spoke softly.

Samantha turned her head, and rolled her eyes as if in annoyance. "I didn't think you came in till later."

"Nothing much else to do," he said nicely, despite her cold look.

"For a change," Samantha said flatly, then turned her back to him again.

Ron raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him, he knew what tension looked like. "I'm going to go do as nature intended, then I think I'll go see what James, and Hermione are up to."

Ron made his escape, and Mitch and Samantha were left alone.

"So how have you been?" Mitch asked.

"Fine," Samantha replied bluntly.

Mitch looked to the floor, she was making this very difficult for him, but he knew he deserved it. "I rarely see you around anymore."

"That's what we agreed was best," Samantha said her back still to him.

"Not 'we' Samantha ," Mitch said shaking his head.

"It's irrelevant now," she said quickly. "It's over and it has been for a long time."

Mitch took a deep breath. "You must remember that it wasn't all bad."

Samantha finally spun around to face him. "The only thing I remember about our relationship, is that you were having sex a whole lot more than I was!"

Mitch looked away guiltily. "It was one time."

"It was enough!" Samantha spat.

"It was only sex," he tried to defend.

Samantha snorted. "Seeing as how that's all our relationship was based on, the fact that you had to get more from someone else was the ultimate insult."

"Did it ever occur to you that because our relationship was based solely on sex, as you put it, that maybe I went to someone else because I wanted more?" he asked sadly.

"Whatever," Samantha said sounding bored. "If that helps you get to sleep at night, Mitch."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"I loved you, Sam," Mitch said emotionally.

Samantha stared at him, then turned to grab her bag from the bar. "Tell Hermione, that I'll see her at home."

"Yeah that's it, run away like you always do," Mitch muttered as Samantha, made for the door.

She opened the door, turned to face him and let out a snort. "You really are pathetic you know that? And I really want to know what it was that possessed me to give you the time of day."

Samantha left leaving Mitchell, standing in the middle of the bar alone.

Ron walked down the stairs of the cellar, and wasn't at all prepared for what he found. Right there in front of him, Harry had Hermione pushed up against the cellar wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands tangled in his air, and it looked as if they were still trying to get even closer.

Ron ginned. "You know most people come up for air."

At the interruption, Hermione let her legs fall to the floor, before her and Harry broke apart and jumped away from each other. They were caught, again.

"We open soon," Ron said amused. "Think you can keep your hands, and mouths away from each other long enough to help me set up?"

Ron laughed and walked back up the stairs to the bar.

"One day we might actually be left alone," Hermione said embarrassed.

Harry laughed nervously. If she was to be his Princess one day, they would be hounded none stop, would she be able to handle that. It was something that he needed to think about, but shelved the though for the time being.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow what?" she asked.

"I start making it up to you," he replied. "Will you spend the day with me?"

"Just you and me, alone?" she queried.

"Yes," he told her sweetly. "Just you and me."

"I would love too," she gave him a peck on the lips, and walked towards the stairs. "C'mon Romeo, shift starts soon."

She giggled and then ran up the stairs.

The next day, Harry took Hermione out for an early breakfast, and then to a park near Salem Common. He didn't know the area that well but had seen this park a few times when he had nipped out to buy food. It had a huge green and a lake, and was perfect for relaxing . It was a popular choice, the park was crowded due to the hot weather, and was full of couples and families. They had managed to find a secluded spot under one of the many trees that were in the park, and had jumped straight in to animated chatter.

Harry was lying on his side propped up on his elbow, gazing at Hermione, who was sitting with her back up against the tree. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"That would be the fourth time," she smiled.

Harry placed a hand on her crossed legs. "You really are."

"You're very sweet," she said softly.

Harry sat up opposite her, and leant back against his hands. "Do you like to fly?"

Hermione let out a short laugh. "No, I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground."

"Are you afraid of flying?"

"Very," Hermione confirmed. "It wasn't something that I took to in school."

"You never had a boyfriend take you up for a romantic flight at night then?" he asked smiling.

"That would have been impossible," Hermione blushed.

"Why?"

"Because I've never really had a boyfriend," she replied slightly embarrassed.

Harry looked somewhat shocked at Hermione's confession.

"I find that very hard to believe," he said softly.

"Well it's true, and yes, extremely sad," she tried to joke.

Harry didn't laugh, instead just continued to gaze at her. Hermione noticed, and looked at him strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie. "I assume that's purely down to personal choice."

"They've never exactly been queuing up at my door, James," Hermione told him quietly. "I know I'm not that much to look at."

Harry was amazed, he had no idea just how little Hermione thought of herself sometimes. He had only just told her how beautiful he thought she was, but sometimes people needed more convincing than that.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her seriously.

"Do what?" Hermione asked not understanding his question.

"Put yourself down like that," Harry replied. "How can you not know how gorgeous you are?"

Hermione blushed. "James, you're very sweet, but you don't have to keep doing that."

"What?" he asked, and leaned in towards her. "Don't have to keep telling you how the more time I spend with you, the more I get to know you, the more beautiful you become to me."

Hermione felt some tears began to form, he was so gentle and romantic towards her, she wanted to cry at the sheer beauty of it.

Regaining her composure, she gazed at him and shook her head in wonder. "You're hiding something from me, I know you are."

Harry's eyes widened slightly as his heart began beating faster, but did nothing that would give him away, and confirm her suspicion.

"What makes you think that?" he asked softly.

Hermione grinned at him before answering. "Men like you don't stay single for long."

"Men like me?"

"You're kind, caring, posses impeccable manners, and you're devilishly handsome," Hermione giggled, as she listed his qualities. "And when I talk, you actually look like you're listening."

"But," Harry asked, sensing one coming.

"No one is perfect," Hermione said.

"I suppose I have faults," Harry admitted. "Just like everyone else."

"I'm still yet to see one," Hermione smiled. "Just like still I'm trying to understand why you're still single."

"Am I?" he asked shyly.

"I don't know, are you?" Hermione replied, not wanting to be the one to answer the question.

"I don't want to be," he said softly. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," Hermione smiled.

"Phew," Harry joked.

He reached over and gently cradled her face with his hand, before kissing her softly on her lips. It was tender, it was sweet, it was everything Hermione wanted.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione were inseparable. They spent every spare minute together, and pined for each other when they were apart. They were becoming closer, and closer every single day. Which meant that for Harry, it was becoming increasingly harder to keep the secret he was hiding. But it didn't stop there. It was time to take a big step in their growing relationship, Hermione, believed it was time to introduce him to her parents. Harry didn't know really what to think of it, not only was he now expected to mislead a woman that he was falling more in love with by the day, but also mislead her mother and father.

He had made his decision. If after meeting her parents Hermione decided she still wanted to be with him, he would confess everything. He knew Hermione loved her parents dearly, but if they didn't take to him and she still thought he was worth the agro she would be certain to get, he knew he would have to come clean. That, and he was running out of time, he only had two weeks left to ask Hermione, to be his princess.

Harry knew from the stories Hermione had told him about her parents that they were very protective of their daughter, and by the sounds of it, wanted Hermione to be with someone that would take care of her, preferably so that Hermione would never have to work again. He would be the perfect candidate in their eyes, well, if they knew the truth, but he was also aware that Hermione would then find him very resistible, which was something else that bothered him. Hermione was very independent, and was always reluctant to let people do things for her. On some of their dates he had to pay the bill while she had nipped to the ladies room, before she insisted on paying for them. Another thing that made him feel guilty. Hermione thought he was poor. It worried him, he couldn't help but think that Hermione was so fond of him because of how happy he acted despite having nothing, when in reality he had everything, well, almost. He still didn't have her. If he didn't have Hermione, he had nothing.

The moment had finally come, and Harry needed to hold it together.

"Daddy," Hermione said, happily introducing Harry to her father. "This is, James."

Mr Granger, held out his hand, and started to look Harry up and down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Granger," Harry shook the older man's hand.

"Uh-huh," Mr Granger mumbled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes towards her father, she was expecting it but she still felt embarrassed. She dreaded to think what her fathers reaction was going to be when he found out about James' background.

Harry found it quite amusing. No one, accept those who wanted him dead of course, was ever rude to him, and he'd always wondered what it was like.

"You have a lovely home, sir," Harry commented, only to be stared at coldly.

Hermione's parents lived in a six bed roomed mansion on an impressive estate, and the house was very well furnished, but even after the nasty glare he received from Hermione's dad, he could've easily retorted with a sentence such as, _"Even though I could fit your house in my en suite bathroom!" _ Yet Harry, refused to bite.

Mr Granger finally spoke, though with an edge to his voice. "Maybe, with about thirty years hard work, you could have a place like this for yourself."

Harry wasn't sure what to do or say to that, so simply smiled widely. "That would be something."

Hermione smiled at Harry, he was certainly taking this introduction in his stride, no one was ever this calm in front of her father before, people usually found Mr Granger, quite intimidating. What she didn't know of course was that Harry was use to intimidating people, King James was quite capable of putting the shits up anybody.

"Where's Mum?" Hermione asked, wanting to give Harry a break.

"Probably in the kitchen fussing over dinner," Mr Granger replied. "You know how she is. Dinner shouldn't be too long, why don't you and your, little friend here, join me in the dinning room?"

Without waiting for a response, Mr Granger began to lead them to the living room.

"James, I'm so sorry," Hermione apologised. "He always does this."

Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry, I've come against more frightening people than that, trust me."

"I think you handled him very well," Hermione told him, before sneaking a quick kiss, and dragging him towards the dinning room.

Whilst Harry was meeting Hermione's folks, his best friend Ron was becoming more and more agitated with the conditions that he and Harry were living in. Harry had confiscated both Ron's wand and money, but was going to be powerless to stop the events his friend was about to set in motion. Ron couldn't bear the thought of living like they were for the next two weeks, and with that final thought, put the letter in the owls mouth that was sitting on his windowsill.

"There we go, Pig," Ron patted her softly. "Take this to King James."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: **Hi, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had so much going on and I'm still trying to deal with personal issues as well as staring university. I've always said I will never abandon my stories and I wont, it will just take me a little more time than usual to post chapters. I hope this doesn't deter people from reading. _

_Also, thank you so much to those who continue to review, your words continue to make me want to write. If at least 90% of you are happy with what you read, then I'm pleased as punch! Also, thanks for the well wishes, it's nice to know people care. On with the story!!_

Coming To Salem

Chapter Six

****

King James and Queen Lilly were in the middle of breakfast when Remus, walked into the palace's dining hall carrying a small envelope.

"Is that from Harry?" Lily asked Remus hopefully. "We haven't heard from him in over a week."

"I'm afraid not, Lilly," Remus replied. "Although Mr Weasley's owl delivered this this morning."

James took the letter from his friends hand. "Hmm, well lets see what he has to say for himself."

Remus and Lily watched as James opened the letter, and began to read. Lily noticed the look of confusion begin to show on her husbands face, and comfortingly put a hand on his arm.

"Is everything alright, James?" Lily enquired.

James handed his wife the letter. "Tell me what you think."

Lily took the letter, and began to read it out loud. "To King James Potter, noble ruler of Gryffindor. Sire, Harry and I, are both enjoying our trip. So much so that we have run out of funds quicker than we thought. Please send 100,000, galleons, as we are now in dire straits. Your loyal subject, Ron Weasley."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "That's strange. We gave them 200,000 galleons to take with them."

"Something funny is going on here," James said out loud.

"Do you think they're in some kind of trouble?" Lily asked worried.

"Of course not dear," James told his wife soothingly. "I'd prefer to use the word mischief."

****

"So, James, what made you come to Salem of all places?" Hermione's father questioned.

Harry, Hermione and her parents were all sitting around the dinning table having just finished dinner.

"_To find your daughter," Harry thought. _"Being a wizard, I thought the name of the place to be a very interesting one at that."

"So you came to study here, purely because you liked the name of the place?" Mr. Granger asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied quietly.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Mr. Granger said flatly.

"John!" his wife scolded. "Leave the poor boy alone."

Hermione threw a hard look at her mother when she mentioned the word 'Poor'.

"James, I apologize," Mrs. Granger said softly. "I didn't mean to imply…"

"Mrs. Granger, please," Harry interrupted gently. "It's fine, really."

There were a few moments of silence before Mrs. Granger spoke again. "So, Hermione tells me you went to Hogwarts."

"That's right," Harry smiled.

Hermione's mother sipped her wine and smiled. "I don't think Hermione, has ever forgiven us for moving when she was younger, she was desperate to attend the school herself."

Harry looked beside him at where Hermione was sitting, and grinned at her. "She mentioned that."

"Whatever, things worked out the way they were supposed to in the end," John said emotionless.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her father. "And just how do you work that one out?"

"Oh come on Hermione," John laughed bitterly. "You remember who went to that school don't you? The boy who didn't even have to come face to face with you to make you crawl into a hole for five months."

Harry squirmed in his seat, no matter where he went or what conversation he had lately, the subject always seemed to involve him. Oblivious to what was going through Harry's mind at that point, Hermione was currently looking at her father with sadness in her eyes, she couldn't believe he was bringing this up.

"Is that to say that you think I'm weak?" Hermione hissed.

"If you had gone to that school all you would have experienced was pain and sadness, pain and sadness that your mother and I, wouldn't have been able to protect you from," her father told her.

"Oh right I forgot!" Hermione shouted and stood up. "I'm not able to stand on my own two feet, or handle the outside world! Daddy, all you've done since I was young is wrap me up in cotton wool and try to protect me from everything well guess what? You can't!"

With that, Hermione stormed out of the house into the garden leaving Harry alone with her parents.

Mrs. Granger glared daggers at her husband. "You had to do it didn't you, John? You couldn't just leave it alone!"

"Our daughter has her head in the clouds Susan," John huffed. "And lets not begin to talk about that nonsense to do with becoming a teacher."

"You have no faith in your daughter," Susan said hotly before turning her attentions to Harry. "I'm sorry you had to witness this, James."

Harry looked between the older couple, unsure of what to say. "I think I should go check on Hermione."

"I think that would be a good idea," Susan smiled.

****

Harry walked out of the back of the Grangers house, and looked out onto some beautiful views. It wouldn't be right to describe it as a garden, but a mass of fields. Taking in the green scenery, his eyes fell on what looked like a small stable. He began to approach it, thinking that it was highly unlikely for Hermione to be anywhere else. Sure enough after entering the stable, he found Hermione inside stroking a horses mane. It was obvious that she had been crying, and was still very upset.

"Hermione," he said gently.

Hermione spun her head around startled, she hadn't heard him come in. "James, I didn't see you there."

"I came to see if you are ok?" he said walking towards her.

Hermione managed a small smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Harry gently raised his fingers to her face and wiped away some tears.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Harry asked.

"He's always like that," Hermione tried to explain. "He refuses to let me be my own person, and each and every time I bite."

"Do you always do that?" Harry questioned.

"Do what?" Hermione asked looking him in the eye.

"Apologize for things that aren't your fault," Harry replied softly.

"I'm so embarrassed," Hermione said quietly. "There you were worried about making the right impression on my father, and he was the one who came across as a total fool."

"I think families are allowed to embarrass one another Hermione, it's like an unwritten rule or something," Harry said trying to cheer her up. It did the trick, Hermione giggled.

"So," Harry patted the horse gently. "Who's this fella?"

"This is my horse, Snitch," Hermione smiled.

"He's a beauty," Harry said confidently. He knew a good strong horse when he saw one, horse riding was one of his biggest hobbies, of course Hermione wasn't aware of that.

"Do you ride?" Hermione asked.

Harry couldn't tell her that it was an activity that he dabbled in almost everyday without arousing some sort of suspicion, so decided to be subtle.

"It's something that I get great enjoyment from when I do, yes," he answered. "How about you?"

"Me too," Hermione said softly. "My father taught me how to ride when I was little girl, we use to have a lot of fun together."

Harry noticed the look of sadness cross Hermione's face when she mentioned her father, his words had hurt her badly that much was obvious.

"Hermione, its obvious how much your father loves you."

"I know that, James," Hermione sighed. "Although his actions sometimes though suggest otherwise."

"Don't ever think that," Harry told her softly. "Believe me, I know what its like to have a father that always likes to think he knows best."

"Any advice on how to deal with it?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "I usually lock myself into a room, soundproof it, then bounce spells off the wall until I'm confident that all the pent up anger and frustration has left me for that week."

"You don't confront him then?"

"Are you kidding me, he's my father?" Harry joked. "We're not all as brave as you Hermione."

Hermione smirked. "You certainly know how to cheer me up."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled.

Both stood in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Do you?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"I do," Hermione smiled.

"Where would milady like to go?" Harry asked stepping closer to her.

Hermione pretended to think about it for a while before giving Harry his answer in a shy quiet voice. "You could always invite me to your apartment."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He didn't think he was particularly good with women based on past encounters, but if Hermione's voice was anything to go by, he had a pretty good idea of what she wanted them to do when they got back to his apartment should he take her there. It was at that point that Harry knew the façade had gone on long enough. It was one thing to lie about your identity, it was quite another to use it to get somebody into bed. If something so intimate like that was going to happen to between them, Harry didn't want Hermione to be sharing it with 'James,' he wanted her to be sharing it with him.

The shit was inevitably going to hit the fan eventually, this he knew, but he'd dread to think what she would do to him if he went to bed with her, only for her to discover afterwards that she had been with a man she had grown to hate. To top it off time was running out too, if he didn't do something soon he'd be Mrs. Cho Chang, and his life would be over. He had to come clean. He had to come clean tonight.

"Hermione, would you like to come back to my apartment?" Harry asked, his stomach dropping at the realisation that this could be one of the last times she smiled at him like she was now.

"I would love to," Hermione grinned widely at him, blissfully unaware that the man standing in front of her was about to break her heart. For the second time.

****

Jack the landlord was in his element. Harry and Ron had moved downstairs into his old slum of an apartment, and he'd made a direct swap. He didn't bother to question just what those two boys were up to, no matter how strange the goings on were, they seemed nice enough. Sitting in the bathtub with a cigar whilst watching television, Jack was at the pinnacle of relaxation, when a loud knock echoed around the room.

"You may enter," Jack said removing his cigar.

The door opened, Remus Lupin, King James and two of the king's guards entered.

King James approached Jack. "I'm looking for my son Harry, I understood him to be living at this address."

"Sorry, no one with that name has lived here," Jack said, puffing on his cigar.

"Ron Weasley, then?" Remus spoke up.

Jack smiled. "Yeah he lived here, with his buddy James."

King James, and Remus both looked at each other puzzled. James was about to question the man further when something across the room caught his eye. Crossing the room, he picked up a black t-shit that had been left on a chair. There was no way it would fit the tubby man sitting in the bath, it had to be either Harry's or Ron's. Blazoned across the t-shirt were the words, 'The Black Cats Head' along with the name, James.

"What is this?" King James asked.

Jack briefly turned slightly to see what the man was looking at. "It's a bar down the street, I think the boys work there."

James's eyes widened. "My son's working?!"

Remus found himself being unable to suppress a grin.

"Where are they now?" King James asked, getting agitated.

"They moved downstairs, apartment 1A," Jack told them, not once letting his eyes leave the TV screen.

****

Ron huffed as a knock disturbed him from his dinner. He opened the door expecting to see Harry and Hermione. He was shocked to his core when he came face to face with King James, who didn't look happy.

Ron plastered the best fake smile he could muster upon his face. "Your Majesty, what are you doing here?"

"I received your owl. Where's Harry?" James asked strongly.

Ron glanced at Remus then back to the King, the smile still on his face. "He went out. So how is everyone back ho-"

Ron was cut off abruptly by the king. "Your only job, was to look after my son! What the hell have you two been up to?!"

Ron looked too terrified speak.

"Maybe you can start by telling me why the two of you are living in such unprivileged surroundings, why you're both working in a bar, and last but not least, why Harry is going around calling himself James?!"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you sir," Ron said quickly. "He's gone quite mad your majesty."

James glared at Ron, and took a deep breath. "Turner?"

"Yes your majesty," One of the guards said stepping forward.

"Take Ron back to Gryffindor, see that he gets cleaned up, and see that he's dressed in some decent attire," James ordered.

"Of course," Turner nodded. "Come on Ron."

"Thank you your Majesty!" Ron said clasping his hands in delight.

Remus looked at his friend with concern. "James, what about Harry?"

Remus felt like a second father to Harry, he'd hate to think of him getting in any kind of trouble. Whatever Harry was getting up to, he must have had a good reason for it, he could only hope that James wasn't going to be too hard on him.

James simply closed his eyes, in an attempt to control the growing anger he had for his son at that moment "We wait for him to return, and I shall deal with him myself."

As Remus watched the guard leave with Ron in tow, he glanced thoughtfully at the open door. Remus never went behind James's back, but whatever Harry was up to was sure to infuriate the king. He may live to regret what he was about to do, but he couldn't let Harry walk straight into a dragons den unarmed, he had to let Harry know his father was waiting for him, in a pissed off mood. Remus walked over to the door to close it, but not before making a Gryffindor Royal crest appear above the doorknob. He could only pray that Harry would see it.

****

The closer they got to the apartment, the more nervous Harry was becoming. The hurt he was going to cause Hermione not long from now, was affecting him more than he had prepared for. As they were walking down the street had in hand, she constantly kept sending him loving smiles, comfortingly giving his hand a squeeze every now and then, still unaware of what he was about to do. It was killing him. The dream he had been living was about to end, more abruptly than he thought.

Harry and Hermione entered the building block, and walked down the corridor to his apartment.

"James, I thought your apartment was on the second floor," Hermione said confused.

"Oh it was, but the plumbing in our apartment broke down, so we were moved into this one down here," Harry fibbed.

They were just outside the door. Harry took his key from his pocket when Hermione stopped himby placing her hands on his. "James?"

Harry stopped as he felt Hermione's soft hands grab his own. "Yes?"

Hermione's lips moved but no sound was coming out, she looked nervous about something.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes I'm fine," Hermione smiled.

"You look like you want to say something to me," Harry said cradling her face with one hand.

"I do," she admitted quietly.

"Then tell me," Harry encouraged gently.

"I love you," Hermione said softly, finally finding the courage to say what was in her heart.

Harry's eyes widened momentarily, the timing couldn't have been more impeccable. He was terrified that he would never know how she felt about him, not when he was about to come clean and tell her who he really was. He was afraid he would never actually hear the words, but at least now he'd know. She loved him, and she loved him for 'him,' he still had a chance.

"I love you, too," he said softly.

Hermione leant up and kissed him passionately on the lips, Harry was about to return it just as heatedly, before something on the front door caught his eye. The Gryffindor Royal Crest. His father was inside his apartment.

Harry pulled out of the kiss as if he had been burnt.

"James, what wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing," he lied. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."

Hermione regarded him with a hurt expression. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is what I want, Hermione," Harry insisted, his heart breaking at her hurt expression. "I just feel like I'm rushing you."

"You're not rushing me, James," Hermione said.

"Hermione I think it's better if I take you home," Harry said, desperate to get away from the apartment his father was occupying.

"But I want to," Hermione argued.

"It's better that I take you home," Harry repeated.

Hermione decided no to put up another fight, he'd been acting weird the last few days, something had to be wrong. Had she made a mistake by telling him she loved him? No, that couldn't be it. She loved him, and he loved her, he had just said so himself, so that couldn't be it. So what was it?

****

When they reached Hermione's apartment, Harry desperately made his excuses in order to get away and deal with whatever his father had in store for him.

"Hermione, words will never express how sorry I am for doing this, but I must go," Harry told her.

"It's because of what I said isn't it? That's why you're running away," Hermione said getting upset. "I've ruined everything haven't I?"

"No of course not, how could you think that?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Because the minute I said it, you started acting really weird," Hermione sniffed. "And if you meant it when you said it, you sure have a lousy way of showing it. I just can't help but think that you're keeping something from me."

"Hermione, you have no idea how happy what you said made me, and of course I meant it!" Harry said truthfully. "Trust me, it's not you. And you're right, there is something that I've been keeping from you, and I promise I will tell you about it when the time is right."

"James-"

"Please forgive me, Hermione," Harry kissed her quickly on the lips, on the forehead, and bolted through the front door.

Hermione shook her head in confusion, and heard her roommate enter the room. "Sam, are there any mentally stable men left in this world, and if so why can't I meet any of them?!"

Samantha usually would have laughed or come out with a comment that would make her friend laugh, but when Hermione turned around to find her roommate staring at her with a distraught look on her face, Hermione became instantly concerned. "Samantha, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, I think there's something that you should know," Sam said seriously.

****

_Another chapter of JOMT is still being written, it shouldn't be too long now. Please read and review, you know you want to._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **You guys are the absolute greatest. I'm so glad that you have stuck around, and again thanks for the reviews. I thought as a treat to all of you that have followed this story and waited so patiently, to go ahead and post this chapter. I left it in a horrid place, and couldn't bear the wait myself. So here you go, another chapter in very, very, quick succession, just don't get too use to it! Lol! x_

Coming To Salem

Chapter Seven

****

Harry apparated back to his apartment, and braced himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. He hated to leave Hermione the way he did but he felt as though he had no choice. His father would only be growing angrier and angrier every second he wasn't there. Staring at the door, and taking one more deep breath, he entered the apartment. He walked in to find his father with his back to him, a guard standing against a wall, and Remus sitting down.

Remus rose quickly from the chair he was sitting on when he saw Harry enter, and rushed over to greet him. He stopped short when he noticed Harry's appearance. "Good grief, Harry, what on earth has happened to your hair?"

Harry managed to smile. This new hairstyle had too been an initial shock for him at first, but he had grown to be quite fond of it. It was different. He'd also liked not having to wear glasses either. "I fancied a change."

Remus patted his shoulder. "It's good to see you, your highness."

Harry rolled his eyes, even at a time like this Remus, was trying to wind him up. Harry looked over to where his father was still standing with his back to him. His silence was becoming very unsettling, King James had still not said anything. Remus went to stand on the other side of the room, dismissing the guard who remained with James and Remus.

When the guard left the room to go stand outside, James turned around, and levelled a steely gaze at his son.

"Are you ashamed of who you are?" King James asked Harry, his tone deadly.

Harry looked his father straight in the face. "No, Sir," he answered, as if the question was absurd.

"Are you ashamed of being the son, of a king and queen?" James asked.

"No, Sir," Harry answered, just as his father started to walk towards him.

"Ashamed of your name?" James asked sarcastically, still getting closer to his son.

Harry had no idea how his father found out about him going around using a different name, even though it was irrelevant. He was pretty sure Ron wouldn't have told, or deliberately got him into trouble. His friend was a lot of things, but he wasn't a squealer. King James just had a knack for finding things out about people, and what they were up to.

"No, Sir," Harry answered.

James never once broke the eye contact with his son. "Now that we have that cleared that up, whatever you have been doing, whatever adventures that you have been having, they end now."

Harry said nothing, and let his father continue to speak.

"You are to collect your things together this minute, and we will return to Gryffindor at once. Your mother has been worried sick about you, and there is a wedding to plan," James started to leave, his statement left no real room for argument, but Harry didn't care. He had listened to everything that his father had said, and felt guilty when he heard that he'd made his mother worry, but all he could think about, especially when he heard the word 'wedding' was Hermione.

"No," Harry said softly.

Remus gasped from the other side of the room, as James, froze in his tracks. Harry, never disobeyed his father, and nobody ever dreamed he would either.

James slowly turned around to face his son. "That wasn't a request!"

At any other time Harry, would have been shaking in his very boots, but all he could picture was Hermione's face, there was no way he was going to give her up for anyone, not even his king.

"No," Harry repeated, standing his ground.

James exploded at his son's disrespect. "You listen to me, I'm not only your father but your king, and when I order you to do something, you do it, understand?!" James bellowed.

"I apologize, your Majesty," Harry said with no malice present in his voice. "Forgive me."

Without another word, Harry ran to the door and left the apartment.

"Harry, come back here at once!" James hollered, but it was no good, Harry was already gone.

Remus stared at the open door that Harry had escaped through, with his mouth open in shock. "What on earth was that all about?"

****

Hermione was beginning to get really worried. Her friend Sam, had been silent ever since announcing that she had wanted to tell her something, and whatever it was it had to be serious. Sam, never acted this way.

"Sam, please stop pacing," Hermione pleaded. "Your starting to make me feel dizzy."

At her friends request, Sam stopped, and looked at Hermione with sympathy.

"Sam, please tell me what going on.," Hermione begged. "This silence is driving me crazy, and I've not exactly had the best night as it is."

"What I have to tell you, is going to be so far fetched you're not going to believe me," Sam told her friend.

"Sam, you never surprise me remember, we've been friends for ages, I know you always come out with crazy stuff," Hermione said trying to lighten the situation, whatever it was about.

Sam was torn, she knew she had to tell her friend what she found out, it was for the best, but she also knew it would destroy her. She had never seen Hermione so happy, and now she was going to take her happiness away in an instant. There would be hell to pay if when Hermione did find out, she found out that Sam, had known but not told her.

"It's about, Ha-James," Sam said, nearly letting the cat out of the bag straight away.

Hermione's eyes perked up at hearing her boyfriends name. "What about him?"

Samantha, was really struggling to find a way of telling her this as gently as possible. "Have you ever thought he… resembles someone?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not really."

"Whether you want to admit or not?" Sam asked slowly.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine Sam, he slightly resembles Prince Harry, slightly!"

"He's the spiting image of him!"

"Where are you going with this, Sam?!" Hermione said, raising her voice. "Are you trying to tell me that you fancy my boyfriend, what?!"

"NO!" Sam shouted before she could stop herself. "I'm trying to tell you that your boyfriend is Prince Harry!"

Hermione stared at her best friend as if she'd never seen her before. "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Sam squealed in frustration. "Look, I know you think I'm crazy but I'm sure about this ok?! Not only does he look like his twin, but Ron, referred to him as 'Harry' in the bar earlier and I didn't even think anything of it, I thought it was just a nickname for his buddy because he thought he looked like the Prince too!"

"Please tell me you have more?" Hermione said snidely.

Sam ignored her friends sarcastic tone, Hermione had every right to be upset. "But when I looked in this weeks issue of 'Witches Weekly' I-"

Hermione held up a hand and turned to walk away. "That's enough, I'm not listening to anymore !"

"I found a picture of Ron, standing next Prince Harry!" Sam finished.

Hermione froze in her tracks, and slowly turned to see her friend holding the copy of 'Witches Weekly' that if did in fact proves Samantha's theory, was going to crucify her.

"Please, Hermione," Sam said softly. "Just take a look, you know I'd never do anything to hurt your feelings like you think I'm doing now."

Hermione shakily took the magazine from her friends hand, and looked at the picture in the centre fold. Seeing as how the Prince was due to be married, every magazine was printing his picture, along with his family. They were publishing every picture that was available. Hermione's eyes scanned the pictures, and had to admit even more now how much James, resembled Harry. Prince Harry's eyes were virtually the same sparkling pools that she was getting use to looking into everyday. He had the same chiselled jaw, the only thing James was missing was the messy hair, and the clean shaven face.

As Hermione thought about 'James' she winced, James was the name of King, Prince Harry's father, everything was starting to point towards Sam's revelation being true. And then she saw it, the picture of Prince Harry at a quidditch match in the royal box, with the unmistakeable Ron Weasley sitting next to him drinking beer. As the picture moved, Ron said something to the prince that made him smile, Hermione then knew for sure. That smile was the same smile that had made her go week at the knees for the last few months, that made her have lustful dreams at night, and also comforted her when she felt down.

Hermione saw a tear fall onto the magazine, she wasn't even aware that she had started crying. Looking up at Samantha, her friend's sympathetic look rounded everything up.

Hermione, then felt her heat break in two.

Sam hated to see her friend look so lost, but she had no real choice but to tell her, it would be better in the long run. "Hermione, maybe-"

"Don't!" Hermione warned, cutting her friend off. "Don't you dare try and do what you did the last time he made me look a fool, and try and defend this by telling me he must have had his reasons! Because nothing can justify treating someone like this!"

Sam did what she thought was best, and remained silent.

Hermione collapsed onto to the sofa with her head in her hands, and screamed. "Merlin, how could I have been so stupid?!"

Sam was about to go comfort her distraught friend when there was a knock at the door. Sam opened the door to the late caller, and kept her cool when she came face to face with The Prince of Gryffindor himself.

"Hello Samantha, " Harry said politely. "Is Hermione, here?"

Hermione raised her head from her hands, as she heard 'his' voice say her name. Narrowing her eyes, she jumped from the sofa and looked in the in direction of her friend, and now 'ex' boyfriend. Before Sam, could turn the Prince away, Hermione did something incredible. She invited him in.

"Hi, James," she said in a frighteningly calm manner. "Come in."

Samantha looked back at her friend with a strange expression, wondering exactly what Hermione was going to do? Harry walked straight over to Hermione, but didn't notice Samantha, mouth to her friend, "What are you doing?"

As soon as Harry got to Hermione, he gently cradled her face in his hands. "Hi."

"Hello," Hermione said with a fake smile on her face. She grinned almost evilly, and almost felt sorry for him, almost, he really had no idea what he was in for.

"Hermione," Harry started quietly. "I really need to talk to you about something, there's something about me…that you really should know."

Hermione's blood began to boil. "There's something I need to tell you too."

"Really, what's that?" Harry asked.

"I know," Hermione said still smiling.

"Know, what?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione shook her head with a chuckle, and let both her hands grip his biceps gently.

"I know," Hermione repeated. Harry's expression didn't change, but Hermione's did, the smile vanished from her face, and was replaced with a look of a woman scorned. Before Harry had chance to register the drastic change in Hermione's mood, he felt her grip his biceps, along with the full force of her knee connecting with his 'crown jewels'

Samantha gasped in shock horror, watching the Prince instantly grab his crotch. "Oh Merlin, she just kicked the Prince of Gryffindor in the balls!" Sam said dramatically, more to herself then anyone else.

Harry thought he was going to be physically sick as all the air left his lungs, and his face turned purple. He would, in later life swear that he actually felt his balls reach all the way up to his throat. Not able to keep on his feet, he fell to his knees, still unable make any audible sound.

"Like I said," Hermione sneered, bending down to Harry's current level, "I know who you are, Harry. You lying bastard!"

"Her-," Harry tried to get something to come out of his mouth, but he was still in too much pain. All that was left for him to do, was to watch the woman he loved dissolve into tears, and know that it was all his fault.

Hermione was now sobbing uncontrollably, everything coming to her all at once, as well as having him right there in front of her. "How could you?! What makes you think you have the right, to do that to someone, to make them believe that you..?!"

Hermione was unable to finish the last question, she was far too distressed and angry. Harry on the other hand was beginning to regain some feeling in his body, and his breathing was also starting to become stable. He took a few more deep breaths before attempting to speak.

"Hermione," he breathed. "Please, forgive me. Please."

"I hate you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "And I never want to see you again! I don't even want to hear your name mentioned again! Just please, I'm begging you, stay out of my life!"

Hermione hastily left the room in floods of tears, with Sam following closely behind. Hermione, hearing her friends footsteps from behind, turned around suddenly.

"Sam," she said sniffing. "Please, I really, really want to be alone right now."

Sam could only nod and grant her friends wish, then turned her attentions to the prince. Harry had managed to crawl towards a wall, using his back to lean against it, he waited for his breath to get back to normal. He had watched Hermione leave, and wasn't surprised that she didn't want to look at him right now, let alone listen to him try and explain why he did what he did. Seeing Samantha staring at him silently, he let his head fall back against the wall with a loud thud.

"Are you still in pain, your highness?" Samantha asked, a slight edge to voice as she approached Harry.

"Please, don't call me that," Harry said softly. "And I'm in no more pain than I deserve."

Samantha, was really struggling to find something to say to the man in front of her. He was her childhood hero, the Prince of Gryffindor, and she still slept with his picture above her bed. But he had just emotionally destroyed her best friend, and not for the first time.

"How did she find out?" Harry asked, completely curious.

"I told her," Sam said honestly.

Harry looked at Samantha strangely. "Would you mind telling me, how you found out?"

Sam took a deep breath. "There were lots of things really. But they were things that I didn't really notice, until I saw a picture of your friend in 'Witches weekly.'"

When Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, Samantha continued.

"I saw a picture of the two of you, in the royal box at the quidditch world cup," she explained.

Harry shook his head in dismay, he hated how it was his destiny to live his life in a fish bowl. "Remind me to thank the wonderful press," he said distastefully.

"You of all people should know that the world is constantly watching you," Sam said in an obvious tone.

"So it would seem," Harry said flatly, before slowly starting to get to his feet. He winced slightly, still feeling a slight burning sensation in his groin, he had a feeling it would be there for a while to come. Harry looked longingly in the direction that Hermione had disappeared in, only to have Sam glare at him warningly.

"Don't even think about it," Sam said. "She is very upset right now, and the last thing she needs is to be in the same room as you."

Harry nodded sadly, he would respect her wishes.

"What else gave me away?" he asked, looking at Sam.

"Your resemblance to 'him' was uncanny," Sam told him bitterly. "Now we know why."

"I suppose, I was lucky to have gone unnoticed so long," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"And that I'm blonde," Sam said without any emotion.

Harry almost let the corners of his mouth turn up at her joke. "But you have more fun, I take it?"

"Damn straight," she replied folding her arms.

"I must say I'm surprised that Hermione didn't figure it out sooner," Harry said thoughtfully. "She's so bright."

"Well, she's not exactly your biggest fan is she?" Sam pointed out harshly.

Harry laughed bitterly. "I needed no help figuring that piece of information out for myself."

Samantha looked at the Prince closely, she was slowly beginning to feel sorry for him. He looked so broken, and it had nothing to do with being kicked in the balls. Sam was well aware that Hermione, always believed she was completely justified in her reasons for not liking Harry, but Sam always found herself trying to defend him. It wasn't because she fancied him, which she didn't deny, but because she genuinely believed he was decent. When Hermione had returned from the palace years before in bits, the story about Harry not wanting to see her just didn't add up, there had to be more to it than that. Now with the Prince standing in front of her, she had perhaps the only opportunity she was going to get to find out exactly what happened.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked softly.

"I had all intentions of telling her the truth tonight, I swear it," Harry said, misunderstanding the question.

"No, not this," Sam said shaking her head.

"Then what?" the prince asked confused.

"I'm talking about the time Hermione, went to your palace a few years ago," Sam said quickly. "When she was pre selected for your council."

Harry's heart started to thump loudly against his chest. "_Oh yes, the first time I broke her heart!" _he thought sadly

"Remember I told you about it, when I thought you were 'James'?" Sam asked, thinking he couldn't remember.

"I remember," he said quietly. "I remember only too well."

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked again.

Harry started to feel nauseous, just like he did every time this subject was broached. Ever since he had found out what Pettigrew had done, he always felt responsible for what had happened to the young lady, who he now knew to be Hermione, who was sent away under the impression that the prince, had wanted nothing to do with her. No matter how many people tried to make him understand he wasn't to blame, he refused to blame anyone else but himself. It was a habit that he couldn't shake.

"I was told she never arrived at the palace," Harry answered sadly.

Sam opened her mouth in shock. "That's a lie!"

Harry flinched. "I know that, now."

"Who would tell you that?" Sam asked. She would swear she briefly saw fire flash in Harry's eyes at her question.

"By someone," Harry choked. "Someone…who I thought…was my friend."

"So you never said that you didn't want to see her?" Sam asked, noticing how this conversation was starting to affect him.

"I would never refuse to see anyone," Harry told her strongly. "Especially those who are put forward as council candidates, the work and effort they put in is nothing short of spectacular. And, its not in my nature."

Samantha sighed. "It didn't sound like something a prince would do."

"It doesn't sound like something a human being would do," the royal added. "Cam we just leave it at that?"

Samantha nodded slowly. She could tell Harry desperately wanted to steer away from the subject for obvious reasons. She remembered vividly how hurt Hermione was a few years ago after her trip to the palace, she couldn't begin to imagine how the person who thought he was responsible for her pain would feel.

"You're not going to like, arrest her for crimes against the crown, you know for kicking you in nuts?" Sam asked. "Are you?"

Her question lightened the mood a little, causing Harry to smile. "Of course not."

"Oh good," Sam said, and breathed out a sigh of relief. "You know, this is very unusual behaviour for her, it's normally always me that loses control like that."

"I think we're all entitled to lose control once in a while," said the Prince. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "But knowing Hermione, she'll probably be distraught in the morning when she thinks about what she did to you, even if you kinda deserved it."

Harry decided that there was nothing more he could possibly do tonight to make Hermione speak to him, and he certainly didn't want to upset her anymore than he had already.

Harry looked at Samantha, and smiled. "Would you tell her something for me?"

"Sure."

"Please tell her, that kicking me in the…you know what's… made me fall even more in love with her," Harry said sincerely.

Sam looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Am I suppose to understand that?"

"No," Harry chuckled. "And neither is she."

Harry sent Sam one last smile, before disaparating from the apartment.

****

When Harry returned to his apartment, he was surprised to see only Remus waiting for him.

"Where's my father?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"He's escaped to a five star hotel, where both he, and your mother are waiting for you," Remus told him.

"My mother?" Harry asked confused.

"Soon after you left, your father thought it was best that your mother come to try and get some sense out of you," Remus explained. "However, he didn't want her to see you in such surroundings, he felt it might upset her."

"Get some sense out of me?" Harry repeated flatly. "Have I supposed to have gone mad?"

Remus smiled. "Haven't you?"

"You aren't helping!" Harry said curtly.

"In all seriousness, Harry," Remus said nicely. "Please help me understand what's going on."

Harry looked at the man he considered to be a second father, he knew he could trust Remus, that was for sure. The cat was out of the bag and he was going to be telling his parents the truth in a very short while it would seem, there was really no harm in letting Remus, know first.

"I'm in love," Harry said quietly, and smiled to himself. He never dreamed he would be able to say that sentence out loud, as he never thought he'd ever get to experience the greatest feeling on earth, that was until he met Hermione.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Ooops."

****

After they arrived at the hotel, Harry, for the first time in his life, couldn't care a less about what was coming to him. He was aware that he'd managed to piss his father off to new heights, and was not happy at the prospect of his mother being so disappointed in him, but he still couldn't get the woman who he had left in tears out of his mind.

Remus, addressed the guards outside of the suite the king and queen of Gryffindor were occupying, before opening the door for Harry. "It's been a pleasure knowing you, sir."

Remus shut the door before Harry had a chance to retort, leaving the prince alone with his parents.

"Harry," Lily cried, throwing her arms around her son.

"Hello, mother," Harry said, returning his mothers hug.

"Are you alright, my son?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yes, mother," Harry assured her. "I'm fine."

"Lily, will you please stop babying him?!" James shouted. "I've got questions for that boy and he better have answers!"

Harry let go of his mother, and met his fathers eyes, while Lily, stood to the side, praying that thing's didn't erupt.

"Well?!" James asked hotly. "Don't you have something you want to say to me?!"

The King was beyond angry, and showed no real sign of being any calmer than he was when he had last spoke to his son. When Lily, had arrived after her husband had told her that Harry, had been getting into mischief, she had managed to tame him a little, but his anger returned full throttle when Harry walked into the room.

"I'm waiting!" James spat, angry that his son had remained silent.

Lily stepped in between her son and husband, alternating her looks between them both.

"James, I understand that you are upset, but you must give you son a chance to explain," Lily told her husband.

James saw the pleading look in his wife's eyes, and was instantly beginning to calm. "Fine!"

The queen turned to face her son. "What's going on, Harry? And we want the truth."

Harry swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat, he never lied to his parents, and he wasn't about to start now.

"I've met someone," Harry said shakily.

Lily looked over to James, who immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Her name is, Hermione," Harry told them softly. "And she's the most…amazing person I've ever met."

James started to approach his son angrily, only to be stopped by his wife. "James, sit down!"

The king not once took his eyes of his son, who was shocked at the way his mother had just spoke to his father, he had never seen that before. "James, sit!" Lily repeated.

King James, glanced at his wife briefly, before going to sit down.

Lily took a calming breath. "So, how did you meet her?"

Harry told his parents everything, including how he and Ron got jobs, which led to him meeting Hermione. He also told them that Hermione was the girl candidate who Pettigrew, told him never showed up for the Gryffindor council selection. The king and queen expressed both disappointment in their son, and sadness for him when he told them what had he been up to, and how things had turned out. Lilly was much more understanding than her husband, who even though had calmed down, was still angry with their son.

"Did you forget that you're due to be married next week?!" James asked hotly.

Harry shivered, his life would be over if he had to marry Cho.

"Please don't make me go through with it," Harry pleaded.

James regarded his son with a weird expression, in spite of all his anger towards Harry, he'd never seen him so vulnerable before.

"We thought you and Cho, got along," James said. "This is the best thing for you!"

"No it isn't," Harry said firmly. "I don't even like her! And yet you expect me to spend the rest of my life with her. Is it your greatest wish for me to miserable?!"

"But she's beautiful, Harry," James said, his comment earning a snorting sound from his wife.

"Father, please!" Harry said desperately. "I wouldn't love my wife because she's beautiful, she'd be beautiful because I loved her!"

Lily had never witnessed her son be so emotional. This, Hermione, whoever she was, had certainly left her mark. "So, you care greatly, about this girl?"

Harry turned to his mother, with tears slowly staring to form in his eyes. "Mother, I love her."

Lily saw that her sons heart was on his sleeve for everyone to see. "Then you must fight for her."

Harry smiled widely, then kissed his mother on the forehead.

****

Lily managed to convince Harry, that it would be best to leave Hermione alone for a few days. She was in an awful state, and still had to come to terms with the reality that she had been dating the Prince of Gryffindor for the past few months, and hadn't even known about it. Harry agreed, no matter how desperate he was to see Hermione, he knew his mother was right. The king had reluctantly agreed to stay in Salem, with both his wife and son, and also agreed to call of the arranged wedding to Cho Chang.

The royal family had been in Salem together for a week, when Harry had told his mother that he could no longer bear it, he had to see Hermione. He was going to see her the next day.

That night, James and Lily were preparing to go to bed.

"He's going to see her tomorrow," Lily told her husband.

"It's going to blow up in his face," James said, collapsing on their bed.

"You don't know that," Lily said rubbing lotion in his hands.

"You do realise, that even if a relationship was to come from this, it can't result in a marriage," James said pointedly. "He will have to marry someone we choose for him."

"I choose, Hermione," Lily said flatly.

James shook his head. "How can you choose her, you've never even met the girl!"

"I don't need to meet her to know that she makes my son happy," Lily retorted. "His happiness is obviously more important to me, than it is to you."

Lily got into bed beside her husband.

"Lily," James said softly. "You know that's not true, its just…tradition."

"It's a stupid tradition, James," Lily admonished. "One that you and I, certainly never paid any attention to!"

James's mouth bobbed up and down. "That was…different!"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"And besides," James continued, "Who would dare change it?"

"I thought you were the king!" Lily said in a sweet sarcastic voice, before turning on her side, showing her back to her husband.

James had no reply.

****

The next few days, Hermione was determined to put on a brave face. Samantha knew her friend was stubborn, but this behaviour she thought, was ridiculous. Hermione was acting as if the past weeks hadn't happened, as if she never met Harry, and that she hadn't had her heart broken. Samantha begged her to just talk about it, and vent out all the anger that she felt at that moment, but Hermione was having none of it. She was putting on a show of bravery, but no one was buying it. Much to the dismay of Mitchell, Hermione refused to take anymore time off. Her first shift without Harry and Ron was almost unbearable for her, as she had the job of training two new starters. Harry and Ron needed to be replaced, but she couldn't' shake the memories from her mind as they flooded back, reminding her of the first day she met him, Harry.

It was a long, long shift but she got through it, just. Mitchell, had offered to stay and help her clean up but she politely refused, and assured him that she would lock up. She took out her wand, and said the appropriate spells to get the cleaning underway. She took a seat at the bar, watching the work being done for her. Times like this made her thank Merlin she was a witch, she was absolutely exhausted and not in a physical way, though she would never admit to anyone that it was emotional tiredness. She missed him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell above the door indicated that someone had just walked in.

Hermione turned around expecting to see Mitchell. "Mitch, I told you…"

Hermione froze when she looked at who just walked in, a cold look crossing her face. There was silence for a while, but Hermione soon found her voice "Thought you'd be back in your grand palace, being fanned with large feathers and being fed grapes by now."

Harry stood in front of her with his hands crossed completely composed, he wasn't expecting any other reaction from her, nor should he. "I needed to see you."

Hermione snorted. "Do me a favour Harry, James, Prince, whatever the hell your name is, go back to your castle, to your little lapdog fiancée and enjoy life getting your arse wiped for you, all the while forgetting you ever met me!"

"I can't do that."

"Get out!" she ordered flatly.

"Not until you allow me to explain," he said softly.

"Oh I forgot," Hermione laughed bitterly. "You're royalty, which means it's only what you want that matters."

"That's not true and you know it," Harry said simply.

"So, what would you like to explain, your highness?" she asked mockingly. "Please say you want to explain why all it is you've done since the day we met is lie to me, and manipulate me."

"I wasn't tying to manipulate…"

"Ok then, fine!" Hermione cut him off sharply, and stood up. "Lets use the word 'deceive' then shall we?!"

"Hermione, I never meant to hurt you," he said desperately.

"What exactly did you think was going to happen when I found out?!" she spat. "Did you really expect me to fall into your arms, and have us live happily ever after like something out of a fucking fairytale?!"

"I didn't expect that," he said sadly. Well, maybe he expected some part of it.

"Good," she said coldly. "Because if you did then you're more stupid than I originally thought!"

Harry knew she was hurt and upset, and her emotions were obviously getting the better of her.

"Hermione, please… I love you," he told her softly.

"What about the girl you're suppose to marry?!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't love her, Hermione, I don't even like her! Why do you think I came to Salem?"

"Maybe to put notches in as many bedposts as you could, before you got tied down," she said snottily.

Harry looked a little offended. "You know that I'm not that kind of person, I came here to find my bride, I came Salem, to find you," he told her.

Hermione softened a little at his confession. "Why did you lie to me then, why couldn't you have just told me the truth from the start?"

"When?" Harry asked. "When I found out that you hated me, for a reason that I wasn't even aware of at the time?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean at the time?"

"I know you came to the palace and that you were told that I didn't want to see you, " he told her. "It wasn't true Hermione, I had nothing to with it. I wanted to meet you, you're idea was brilliant."

For some reason she believed what he was telling her, but she was not about to let him off the hook that easy.

"I don't how you found out about that, but it has nothing to do with this!" she told him hotly.

"Of course it does," Harry raised his voice a little. "You judged me without ever having met me. What possible chance would I have had, should I have met you as I?! You wouldn't have given me the time of day!"

"It still didn't give you the right to lead me on the way you did." Hermione said quietly.

"You're right, it didn't" Harry admitted. "Hermione, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but please, try and understand why I did what I did. I needed to know how you would feel about me. Not the prince, not the title, not the destroyer of the Dark lord but me, how you'd really feel about me!"

Hermione remained silent.

"It's still me Hermione, I'm still the same guy that you know," he said pleading with her to understand.

"I don't know who you are," she said getting upset.

"Yes you do," he said simply. "I'm the man you fell in love with. Should it matter that I'm a prince?"

"It shouldn't but…it would never work out between us, you're royalty for Merlin's sake!" she said shaking her head.

"Do you want me to give up my throne?" he asked her seriously. "I will. I renounce it right now, from this moment on, I'm no longer the Prince of Gryffindor. Does that make you happy?"

"You can't do that," she said gasped.

"Hermione, I don't care about my throne," he said strongly. "All I care about is you."

Hermione looked at him but still said nothing.

"Marry me, Hermione,"

Hermione's eyes nearly burst out of her sockets at Harry's proposal. She was speechless, and couldn't find her voice. Her eyes started to quickly fill up with tears, and she desperately needed to get away from him, before her heart betrayed her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she whispered. "Goodbye, Harry."

Hermione rushed out of the bar into the back office in tears leaving Harry alone to close his eyes in defeat.

****

When Harry returned to the hotel, his parents needed only to look at him to see how things went.

"Harry, what happened?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer.

It took a while for Harry to find his voice, and it didn't sound all that good when he did.

"I've lost her," he croaked.

Lily held a hand to her mouth, as James briefly closed his eyes. No matter how strained his and Harry's relationship had been in the last week, he hated to see his son in such a state.

"You got what you wanted," Harry directed at his father sadly, before quickly leaving the room.

Lily looked at her husband in distress, she was expecting him to do something to make things better. "I want our son to be happy, James."

James took his wife into his arms, and lay his chin on top of her head. "So do I."

The three royals returned to Gryffindor the next day. Harry, immediately cut himself off from everyone, and constantly hid himself away, usually in his room. The king and queen grew increasingly concerned at their sons behaviour. He didn't seem to be the strong man that they had seen mature over the years, it was if he had lost every will that he had to live. Even Ron, his best friend couldn't bring him out of his slump. He had neglected his royal duties which wasn't at all in his nature, he didn't play quidditch, and he didn't even go horse riding, which was a shock to everyone in the palace. His father was sure he was going to be able to raise a smile on his sons face, when he told him that his arranged marriage had officially been called off, and that he'd never have to see Miss Chang, again. It didn't work.

After three long weeks of seeing his son become more closed off, James knew he had no other choice. He would have to back down. His wife was right. He wanted his son to be happy, and there was only one way that was going to happen.

****

Samantha knocked lightly on Hermione's bedroom door, and waited for the signal to enter.

"Come in," Hermione shouted from inside her room.

Samantha opened the door, to find Hermione on her bed reading. "Hi."

Hermione looked up at her friend who had a strange look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Hermione I'm going to say something to you using words, that I never though I'd put in the same sentence," Samantha said slowly. "Just don't think I'm crazy."

Hermione looked at her even more strangely. "O-K."

Samantha straightened her posture, and cleared her throat. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Samantha," Hermione said, curious as to what was making her friend act like this.

"The King of Gryffindor, is here to see you," she smiled.

Hermione's face fell. "Samantha, that is so not funny."

"I'm not kidding Hermione, he's here and he's standing in our living room," Samantha said seriously.

Hermione snapped her book shut, gave Sam a warning look and stood up. She started to leave her bedroom and headed for the living room.

"Sam, I swear, if you're winding me up I'll knock the shit…"

Hermione went suddenly silent, and froze on the spot. There, in the living room stood King James of Gryffindor, along with two men dressed in black and gold robes. Samantha, went over to stand by them, and winked at one of the men who was quite easy on the eye, who immediately blushed.

King James, turned towards Samantha, and his bodyguards. "Would you leave us please?"

The two men nodded, and let Samantha lead them to the kitchen.

King James approached Hermione slowly, and gave her a gentle smile. "So you're the young lady that's keeping Harry, awake at night."

Hermione remained silent. She was still in shock at being within arms reach of the King of Gryffindor.

"I understand you're seeing my son," James said.

"Was, seeing him," Hermione corrected emotionless.

"Miss Granger…" James began, but was cut off.

"Your Majesty," Hermione interjected softly. "Please do forgive me for my interruption, but if you have come here to fight Harry's battles for him…"

This time James, interrupted. "Harry, doesn't know I'm here."

Hermione looked confused. "Oh."

James, glanced briefly towards the floor before continuing. "Miss Granger, I know that my son has hurt you, and when he told his mother and I what had happened between the two of you, we were very disappointed. We don't condone his actions, but the more I think about it, I cant help but feel like I should be taking at least some, of the responsibility."

"I don't understand," Hermione said quietly.

"I don't think I put quite enough trust in Harry," James admitted. "I certainly don't put in the amount he deserves. And I think that's had a negative effect on how he conducts himself sometimes."

The king took Hermione's silence as a sign to continue.

"Harry, has been betrayed and let down by numerous people, some of which, he thought he could entrust his life with. These incidents have lead me to become fiercely over protective of my son, Hermione. I took away too many important decisions from him, decisions that he himself should have been making," James, shook his head as he recalled the memories.

"It's understandable," Hermione said quietly. "I mean, parents only want what's best for you I suppose."

James, smiled at Hermione's attempt in making him feel less guilty. "Do you know what the worst thing is, Miss Granger?"

"Please, your Majesty," Hermione said. "Call me, Hermione."

James again smiled, and gave brief nod. "Very well, Hermione. Do you want to know what the worst thing is about the whole thing?"

Hermione nodded her head gently

"He never once complained," the king said simply.

Tears were slowly starting to form in Hermione's eyes, and the wall that she had spent the last few weeks trying to build around her heart after she and Harry broke up, was slowly starting to crumble.

James continued. "He never argued, he never asked for reason, he simply did what he was asked, and what was expected. Harry, never puts his feelings or his happiness before anyone else's. Apart from the odd time when he was a little boy jumping up and down on me begging me to take him flying or horse riding, I cannot pinpoint a single solitary moment, when he ever asked for anything."

Hermione hung on every word the king told her about his son, the man she was it finding virtually impossible to live without.

James looked at Hermione right into her glistening eyes. "Not even when he destroyed Voldermort, did he ask for anything in return."

Hermione was unable to stop the immense feeling of guilt that was filling up inside her. The king was regarded as one of the most noble, trustworthy and honest characters in the wizarding world, she doubted the things he was saying about his son were anything but the absolute truth.

For years after what happened at the palace, Hermione refused to view the Prince of Gryffindor as anything but a spoilt playboy, who thought of nobody else but himself. Harry was right, she had judged him having never even met him, and blamed him for years over something that wasn't even his fault. Yes, he had gone about things the wrong way, hiding his real personality, but it really now appeared that he didn't have any other choice. Had she met him as Harry, from the beginning, she wouldn't have given him a chance, her judgement of him wouldn't have let her even entertain the notion of getting to know him. She didn't stop to think about what his life had been really like, but now, with king James giving her a fairly good idea, finally, she allowed herself to.

It didn't take long for her to come to her conclusion. In all reality, Harry, the Prince of Gryffindor, was alone. Sure, he had his parents, but he had very few people he could trust. Harry wanted to spend his life with someone who he could love, and trust with his whole heart.

She didn't think that she could have been so wrong about someone.

The time that they had spent together, had been amongst some of the happiest that she had ever experienced, he had made her happy, made her feel things that she never thought possible, he made her feel complete. And, he wanted to marry her.

At this thought, Hermione's heart pounded against her chest. "_What have I done?"_

"Hermione," James interrupted her thoughts. "Would you answer something for me?"

"Yes," Hermione managed to choke out.

"Do you love my son?" James asked seriously.

Hermione glanced at the floor, and wiped away a few tears before facing the king, and nodding slowly. "Yes, your majesty," she spoke quietly. "Very much."

James nodded his head. "Then I'm asking you, please, don't continue to punish him. I know he hurt you, and he was wrong to do that, but these last few weeks I feel as though I don't know the man, my wife and I have raised."

Hermione would never forget the day she saw the King of Gryffindor look so vulnerable.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked, tears trickling down her face.

James took another step towards her. "Come back to Gryffindor with me."

****

_Please read and review, it makes my day. _

_P.S. Thanks for all the well wishes, you guys are great!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello there. I had to update this asap seeing as so many people were asking about it. Early Christmas present for those who were so desperate then, lol. _

Coming To Salem

Chapter 8

****

Queen Lily, with a confident smile gracing her face, strode down the palace corridor towards her son's bedroom. It wasn't long ago since she received word from her husband that he was on his way back to Gryffindor, with someone in tow.

When the queen reached Harry's door she didn't bother knocking, it was past ten o'clock in the morning and she knew her son would still be sleeping. It had become a recent habit of Harry's over the past few weeks ever since he returned from Salem, a habit that his mother wasn't happy with. Bursting through the door, she managed to make enough noise to wake him from his slumber.

Harry awoke slightly startled to see his mother at the bottom of his bed, an unreadable expression on her face. He leaned up on his elbows and cocked his head to one side. "Is everything ok, mother?" he asked groggily.

"It will be," Lily replied smugly. "Time to get up now, Harry."

"I'm not sure that I'm up to that right now, mother," Harry said still disorientated.

"I am sorry, Harry," Lily shook her head. "But I'm afraid that this is no longer a good enough reason to carry on hiding the way you have been. I understand son, really I do. But this has got to stop, and there is no time like the present."

"But, mother…" Harry sighed, letting his head fall back against his pillows.

"Don't you 'but mother' me, Harry," Lily told him firmly. "You have responsibilities to yourself and our kingdom, which you will be resuming today."

Even though he'd found the bravery to argue with his father some weeks ago, his mother was a different story all together. He had been moping around for some time now and his mother was right, he'd neglected his responsibilities and the people around him who cared so much for him. What surprised him was that his parents had let him get away with it for as long as he had. It did have to stop. Maybe this had to be a new day.

Lily walked over to the side of her son's bed. "Now, the last time I dressed you myself many years ago. Will I need to be dressing you today, or shall I fetch Remus?"

Harry scrunched up his face in disgust. "I can dress myself mother, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Lily kissed her son on the cheek, then skimmed a finger across the stubble on his face. "Do shave that off dear, it makes you look rather…unkempt."

"Hermione, liked it," Harry said sadly.

"Then you should keep it," Lily changed her mind rapidly. "Don't be too long dear in getting yourself composed, I have feeling that this is going to be a quite a day for you."

"What exactly is going on?" Harry asked, suspicious at the way the queen was acting. "Do you know something I don't?"

"I know lots of things that you don't, Harry," Lily told him in an innocent voice. "That's why mother knows best, remember?"

"Of course," Harry replied. Lily gave her son one last smile and left the room.

Harry watched the door close and let out a deep breath. He was under no illusions to think that he would heal in such a short time, but it had been over three weeks and the pain in his chest was getting more and more unbearable. He was well aware of his responsibilities and finally understood that no matter how bad he considered things to be in is life at that moment, he couldn't turn his back on them.

He missed Hermione terribly. The only reason he spent most of his time in bed was because he was much happier living in his dreams than in his reality. When he closed his eyes he would remember Salem, and being there with Hermione. He wanted it all back, but he didn't have the slightest clue how to get it. Even though he'd never given up on anything before in his life, only now did he realise that was exactly what he was doing in this situation. He wasn't facing the problem at hand, he was hiding from it. He should be fighting for her. But what did Hermione want? She loved him, that much he knew, but it was obvious she was angry with him and with good reason. However, there was something about the last time he saw Hermione that confused him a little if he was being honest. After some of her anger had subsided and he found the guts to propose, she seemed to be…afraid. Afraid of the prospect of being his wife. The moment she told him she couldn't marry him would forever be scarred into his memory. The one thing in life he'd ever asked for, he couldn't have.

"Stop it, Harry," he said to himself, shaking his head rapidly. "You'll make yourself even more crazy than you have already."

Harry slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower, still not able to stop thinking about a girl who was thousands of miles away. Or so he thought.

****

Remus and Lily were sitting in the large palace conservatory drinking tea, awaiting James' arrival. He was to arrive any minute.

"Tell me the secret," Remus pleaded with Lily. "Just how did you manage to get him to move, let alone speak?"

"Remus, Harry is well aware that his behaviour was becoming borderline embarrassing," Lily explained. "He also knew that I'd had enough and wasn't going to put up with it any longer."

"You told him that?" Remus asked.

"In so many words," Lily smirked. "Anyway, Harry doesn't need to hear it from my mouth, my looks alone usually say it all."

"He never argues with you," Remus said.

"Well of course not, Remus," Lily said in an obvious tone. "I'm his mother and he knows I always take his side in almost everything, as well as wrapping his father round my finger when needed. "

"Oooh, that sounds painful," Remus joked. "Sorry Lily, but its not so much of a victory for you as you'd imagine, having James wrapped around your finger."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Why do you say that dear friend?"

"Because James admitted to me some time ago that he rather enjoys it," Remus grinned.

Lily laughed. It appeared that her husband hadn't changed one bit in all the years they had been married, and neither did his conversations with their oldest friend. Lily was about to say something to Remus, when Harry suddenly appeared. His appearance was one that his mother had wanted to see for the past few weeks. Showered, hair tamed and impeccably dressed. But still no sparkle in the eyes.

"Now that's better," Lily smiled warmly at her son.

Remus looked over to see who Lily was talking too and saw Harry standing in the doorway of the conservatory.

"Harry," Remus said standing up. "Good to see you up and about. Was beginning to forget what you looked like."

Harry managed a small smile. "I apologise for my recent behaviour, to both of you."

Remus acknowledged with short nod of the head, as Lily held out her hand to him. "Come and sit," she said gently.

Harry took his mothers hand and sat beside her. Lily took a good look at him and tapped her chin. "You know, after a wash and some grooming that beard doesn't look too bad after all."

"It certainly makes you look more mature," Remus added.

"Harry, is obviously in the final transformation stages of becoming a man," a deep voice spoke. King James had returned.

Lily's eyes lit up at the sight of her husband. Walking over to where he stood, she kissed him gently on the cheek. "You didn't take long. You didn't take long at all." Lily was happy to have her husband back from Salem, but she wasn't sure whether the fact he'd been gone for such a short time was a good thing or a bad thing.

"It didn't go the way I thought it would," James told her, not giving anything away.

"Oh dear," Lily said softly.

James looked over to where his son was sitting, who stood as soon as he felt his father's eyes on him. "Father." he said quietly.

"Nice to see you've joined the land of the living," James commented flatly. He wasn't angry with his son but he was not about to condone his behaviour the past few weeks. Harry recognised this.

"My behaviour has been inexcusable, sir," Harry said. "I will do anything I can to make it up to both you, and my mother."

James nodded. "I think that the best thing for everyone, would be for you to get back into your normal routine."

"I think so too," Lily added agreeing with her husband. She didn't know why but she had a feeling he was up to something.

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.

"You should start right now," James said, walking closer to his son. "There is a Gryffindor Council candidate waiting for you outside the main boardroom. Remus was going to handle it, but this program is your responsibility, Harry. I must insist that you deal with it now that you're back to resembling something from this planet."

Harry closed his eyes briefly. "_The Gryffindor Council. Great," _he thought. "_Another reminder of how I fucked things up!" _"Of course, your majesty," he said, hiding his real emotions.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. James took his sons face in his hands. "You're my son, and I love you. Remember that always."

Harry was visibly shocked, his father very rarely showed emotion especially in front of an audience, even if they were his son, friend and wife. "I know that…thank you." he said in choked voice.

"You must hurry," the king told him. "You don't want to keep the candidate waiting. Remus shall go with you and bring the candidate to you when you are ready. Good luck son."

The king turned to his wife and winked, then sent her a wicked grin. He was up to something. Harry left the room with Remus in tow, leaving his parents alone.

"What was that?" Lily asked her husband curiously.

The king took his wife into his arms. "Trust me."

"You said things didn't go the way you thought they would," Lily reminded him. "How can you be so…cheery?"

"They didn't," James admitted. "They went better."

Lily was filled with relief at her husbands words, but was still confused. "So what was all that about?"

"Our little prince is in for the surprise of his life, dear," James said happily.

"James, what have you done?" his wife asked with a smile.

****

Harry sat down at his desk and sighed, he wasn't sure he was up to this. He knew he had to resume his royal duties sooner rather than later, he just wished Remus would stop enjoying it as he much as he was.

"Is my misery really that gratifying for you, old man? Harry asked with a hint of bitterness.

"Harry, you can do this with your eyes closed," Remus pointed out. "Everyone knows that you're going through a very tough time right now, but the world doesn't stop."

"Mine has," Harry said glumly.

"Good," Remus said, ignoring the prince' pity party. "I'll bring in the candidate then."

"Great," Harry muttered.

Remus disappeared leaving Harry to rummage through the papers on his desk. Remus returned moments later with the candidate, but Harry didn't look up straight away. The project file on his desk had finally caught his attention, especially it's title.

_**Eradication of oppressive pro-pureblood laws. **_

Harry froze, it couldn't be true. He slowly lifted his head and rose to his feet. There, standing right next to Remus, was Hermione.

"Your, highness," Remus smiled widely. "I believe you may already know, Miss Granger."

****

"James," Lily said in a surprised tone. "How could you be so…sneaky?"

"I thought it was a good idea," James said proud of himself. "Lily, I am giving him permission to be with this girl, surely I'm allowed a little fun."

"He will get you for this," Lily warned him. "I don't know what it is with the Potter males and their friends for that matter, but your pranks are sometimes damn right evil!"

James began to laugh. "But his face was worth it wasn't it, Lil?"

"Not to me at first," Lily replied, tapping his arm gently. "I didn't know what you'd been up to either, only that you were trying to get Hermione to come to the palace."

"Which I did," James said triumphantly. "You played your part too."

"All I did was get our son out of bed," Lily said, playing her part in the plan down.

"Which is a difficult thing to do, especially these days," James acknowledged. "And will be in the near future no doubt, if things go as they should."

"Why's that?" Lily asked confused.

James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It didn't take his wife long to catch on.

"Eww James!" she scolded gently. "That's our son that you're talking about!"

****

Silence. No one had said a word and it was quickly becoming unbearable. Remus looked between Harry and Hermione, and noticed that their eyes were completely locked. Someone had to break the ice and neither of them seemed to have the strength to do it.

"I'll leave you two to it then shall I?" Remus asked Harry.

"Uh…yes…fine," Harry stuttered, without taking his eyes from the girl in front of him. His mouth had suddenly gone incredibly dry.

Remus turned his attentions to Hermione. "May I get you anything, Miss Granger?"

Hermione broke eye contact with Harry begrudgingly to answer Remus' question. "No, thank you."

Remus nodded. "I shall be outside should the two of you need anything."

"Thank you," Harry said, finally coming out of his daze.

"Your highness," Remus gave a single nod. "Miss Granger." He then left the room, but not before giving Harry a sly wink.

The silence returned but only for a few moments. Hermione started to smile shyly which immediately made Harry do the same.

"Forgive me, I'm somewhat speechless right now," Harry spoke first.

"You're obviously surprised to see me," Hermione said softly.

"Yes, very surprised." Harry said honestly. "I never thought I'd get to see you again." Harry swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "How did you…"

Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence. "Your father came to see me."

"My father?" Harry repeated in slight shock.

"He told me things that I never gave you the opportunity to tell me yourself, and probably never would have," Hermione told him. "Is it important to you how I got here?"

Harry eyes blinked rapidly and shook his head. "No. No of course not. I'm grateful that you're here at all."

Hermione caught her lower lip between her teeth. "I wasn't very fair to you, I realise that now."

Harry shook his head to disagree. "You had every right to react the way you did and I shouldn't have expected anything else."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You think being physically assaulted should be expected?"

Harry smiled. "No, I suppose not."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said softly. "I was just so angry at you."

"I know."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I need you to understand, that I had no idea how to deal with everything that was going round in my head when I found out the truth about you. I don't consider myself to being a strong person at the best of times and it was all too much for me to take."

Harry remained silent and allowed her to continue.

"These last few weeks rank amongst the hardest I've ever experienced in my life," Hermione admitted sadly.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds. "Mine too."

Harry was toying with the idea of telling her that he had only just managed to leave his bedroom this morning for the first time in weeks. He thought against it.

"There is something that I'd like to know," Hermione said, a small grin forming on her face.

"Ask anything you like," Harry said confidently.

"Samantha gave me your message," Hermione started slowly. "Can you try and help me understand what you meant by that?"

Harry closed his eyes and smiled again, Hermione must've thought he was crazy. He was, but only crazy in love. He mentioned to Samantha that when he was kicked in the balls by Hermione, the only thing it did was make him love her even more. Now was the time to try and explain that.

Harry slowly walked from around his side of the desk to get closer to Hermione, relieved when she didn't move away. "Hermione, do you have any idea how many new people I meet and have to work with every day? Every one of them so afraid of saying or doing something wrong in front of me, that they'd rather behave like robots rather than let me see the real them. I hate it. The only thing that's worse, is knowing that the only reason someone wants to be with you is purely because you're considered to be a jackpot."

Harry was becoming visibly upset but managed to keep it together. "The only time I hadn't worried about any of those things…was when I was with you. I know I was dishonest with you, but you did get to know the real me no matter how much you believe you didn't. I was just so glad that I could…that someone out there could actually love me. What I'm trying to say, is that even after you found out the truth you didn't change. When you found out that I was a …prince. You still kicked me in the balls and for that I will always respect you," Harry explained with a small laugh. "You made me feel normal for the first time in my life."

Small tears were working their way into Hermione's eyes. She now understood what he meant. Prince or not, she didn't let him get away with the stunts he pulled and that was exactly how he wanted to be. Normal. She made the Prince of Gryffindor feel normal. Hermione thought she knew what loneliness felt like when in reality she had no idea at all.

" I don't know what to say," Hermione almost whispered.

"Can you say…that you still love me?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry…"

"It's ok," Harry cut her off and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that."

Hermione looked at him and felt her heart start to beat wildly.

"Of course I still love you," she told him gently.

Harry's head shot up in surprise. "You do?"

"I do," she said sweetly.

Harry would never be able to explain the euphoria that shot through him at that moment, but he was still a little confused about something. Hermione sensed what he was feeling and knew what it was.

"Do you want to know why I said no to you that day?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," he replied. It was what he needed to know.

"You scared me," Hermione told him truthfully. "It was all so sudden and I was still so angry at you."

Harry nodded in understanding. "And now?"

Hermione looked around unsure of what to say. "And now, I wish that maybe I had said…something different."

"So do it," Harry told her huskily.

"Do what?" Hermione breathed.

"Say something different."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then began to get upset. "I'm still afraid."

"Then we can be afraid together," Harry said getting closer to her. "Marry me."

Hermione could no longer control her emotions and started to cry softly. "There are hundreds of girls who'd be more suited to you."

"Marry me," Harry repeated.

"I don't know the first thing about being..." Hermione stopped when she saw Harry close his eyes and shake his head, he wasn't having any of it.

"Marry, me." he said again.

Hermione giggled slightly and could think of nothing else to say to him.

Harry closed the final gap between him and took her face into his hands. Gently he began to caress her cheeks. "Hermione, I love you. Be my Princess?"

Hermione covered the hands that were cupping her face with her own, then breathed deeply. "Yes."

Harry smiled widely and let his forehead lean against that of his fiancée. It wasn't long before he captured Hermione's lips with his own. He poured everything he had into their first kiss as an engaged couple. He knew how independent Hermione was, but he was determined to take care of the woman in his arms for the rest of his life. He would make her happy and do everything in his power to grant every wish in life she should have.

Harry reluctantly broke the kiss and gazed into the eyes of his fiancée. "I'm going to make you so happy."

"You already have," Hermione said, her hand lovingly skimming the side of his face. "You haven't shaved."

"You said you liked it," Harry countered.

"I do," Hermione said. "Makes you look very…sexy."

Harry blushed. "Then I'm never getting rid of it."

Hermione laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

Harry hugged her tightly to him. "I missed you too."

The two were happy to be in each others arms at last. Both basking in the moment that they were finally together.

"Hermione?" Harry mumbled into her neck.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured in reply.

Harry pulled his head back to face her. "Do you feel up to meeting my mother?"

Hermione went rigid. It was all so surreal and everything started to flash in front of her at once. This was really happening. She was engaged to the Prince of Gryffindor, who had just asked if she was up to meeting the Queen, a lady who she had respected for as long as she could remember. Her future mother in law.

Hermione nervously started to laugh. "Merlin."

"Hermione, my mother is one of the best people I know," Harry said, trying to ease her nerves. "My happiness has always been the most important thing to her."

Hermione still looked nervous.

"Hermione, if you can handle my father, you can handle my mother," Harry tried to reason gently. "She's going to love you. Trust me."

"I'm just being silly," she said embarrassed.

Harry once again took her into his arms. "No you're not," he assured her. "I can't imagine how this must be for you right now. Just know that…I'm going to be right with you the whole time." Hermione lifted her head to look at him as he continued. "Just like I always will be when you need me."

Hermione snuggled back into him contently. She was nervous, but Harry was right. Everything they needed to get through, they would get through together. One way or another.

****

_When I started this fic, I planned for it to end with the final scene of this chapter. After careful consideration, I have decided not to end it here after all, I don't think enough things have been wrapped up. There will be at least one more chapter, but I hope you understand that it can't go on forever. It's been great the amount of readers who have took to this story and I'm so happy that some of you have found enjoyment from it._

_I can't say for certain when the next chapter shall appear, but it shouldn't be too long. For now, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Coming to Salem

Chapter 9

****

Harry and Hermione stood at the doors of the palace great hall after King James and queen Lily had requested their presence at dinner. Everything was fine until they got to the door, where Hermione was overcome with a fresh batch of nerves. Harry smiled as she shook her head and took some deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied squeakily.

Harry reached out to stroke her upper arms. "Hermione, you're worrying over nothing. We're not exactly what you would call traditional royals."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is that why they arranged for you to marry Cho Chang?"

"Ok, I'll give you that one," Harry said. "But honestly, leaving that part out, my parents are really chilled out people."

"They must be if they allow you to use words like 'chilled', she said grinning.

"Exactly," Harry said taking her hand in his. "Also, going back to your original question, they may have arranged for me to marry another but as it stands I'm now marrying you. And that is largely down to them I might add, although I do like to believe that we would have found each other eventually."

"Me too," Hermione said softly.

"So, are you ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione took one last deep breath. "Yes."

Harry opened the doors and found his parents at the table waiting for them. He gave Hermione's hand a little squeeze to reassure her that this first meeting was going to be fine. As they approached the queen, Lily raised from her seat, her eyes immediately falling on Hermione.

"You must be, Hermione," Lily said with a warm smile.

Hermione curtseyed slowly. "Yes, your majesty."

Lily held out a hand for Hermione to take and lead her to a seat beside her. Hermione was grateful when Harry sat on the other side of her. The queen certainly appeared to be a lovely lady but Hermione was still feeling nervous, she was just so glad that she had Harry there for support.

"So, Hermione," Lily said, turning her back a little to her husband in order to give Hermione her full attention. "Was my son's grovelling adequate?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione smiled, she was starting to feel more comfortable already. "Yes, your majesty."

"Hermione, while I find your etiquette towards me flawless, I have to insist that you call me Lily?"

Hermione looked surprised. "Of course…Lily."

"That's better," Lily said happily. "So, things between the two of you are…well?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually mother," Harry said covering Hermione's hand with his own. "We want to get married."

Lily clasped her hands in delight while her husband smiled widely. "Oh darling, that's wonderful news. Isn't it James?"

"It sure is," he spoke for the first time. "Congratulations son, and to you too Hermione."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. "Really, thank you." Harry emphasised the last two words, something that wasn't lost on his father. Harry knew James played a huge part in getting him and Hermione together and he was sure he'd never find a way to repay the favour.

"This really is exciting," Lily gushed. "My only baby is getting married and to someone he actually loves James!"

James simply rolled his eyes before Harry and Hermione shared a tender look.

"I really am looking forward to getting to know you better, Hermione," Lily said. "And what better way to do that than while we plan the wedding?"

"Well, um, I'm sure whatever you decide will be lovely," Hermione said with a smile.

Queen Lily raised her eyebrows a tad and looked at her son, who then focused his eyes on his fiancée. "Hermione, this is _our _wedding," Harry told her gently. "We get to make the decisions."

Hermione frowned with embarrassment. "I see…you'll have to excuse me I'm always making assumptions.."

"I understand that this entire situation must be very…surreal for you shall we say," Lily said, trying to make her feel better. "I'm sure Harry has made you aware that we are not like most Royal families." Hermione nodded, instantly feeling better hearing the queen's words. She felt Harry give her hand a squeeze and was treated to a wink when she glanced at him.

This whole thing situation was going to take some getting use to. She didn't mean to put her foot in it, but she honestly didn't think that she was going to get any say in how her wedding to Harry would be organized, but she was overjoyed knowing that she could make some choices. Hermione was excited at the prospect of planning the big day, she too like many women had dreamed about how her wedding day would play out, and it appeared that she really was going to get her fairytale ending after all, no matter how much she thought she wouldn't over the years. The queen was right, this situation was surreal, Hermione struggled to get a date growing up and now here she was, engaged to Prince Harry of Gryffindor. Every witch's dream.

"Hermione," Harry said interrupting her thoughts. "I was thinking after dinner, you and I could go for a walk."

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Where do you plan in taking her, darling?" the queen asked her son. "It certainly is a nice day for it."

"I have somewhere in mind," Harry said secretly.

****

After dinner, Harry lead Hermione out of the palace grounds. Twenty minutes into their walk and Harry still wouldn't let Hermione know where they were going.

"Not even a little clue?" Hermione asked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise," Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I think I've had enough surprises over the last few months to last me a lifetime," she said

"Trust me you're going to love this one."

"Are we nearly there yet?" Hermione asked as they neared the top of the hill they'd been climbing.

"Oh stop," Harry laughed. "You actually just said that."

"Gosh, I though I was in shape," Hermione commented short of breath.

Harry stopped walking and looked her up and down. "You look in shape to me."

Hermione blushed. "Is that appropriate talk coming form a prince?"

"I'm not like most princes," Harry said in a husky voice.

"Clearly not," Hermione smiled.

Harry leaned in and gave her a soft kiss against the lips. "It's not far now I promise. I never thought I could have brought you up here on my broom."

"Oh no," Hermione laughed. "Walking is fine."

When they just about reached the top of the hill Harry stopped and turned to his fiancée. "I hope you're not disappointed."

Hermione was curious as to where he was taking her and followed closely. She was relieved when the finally reached the top.

"So what do you think?" Harry moved aside and let Hermione take in the stunning view before her.

She took a sharp intake of breath as she came face to face with a most beautiful scene. Below her were valley's, lakes and beautiful green hills stretching as far as the eye could see. Then as she looked to the right, she saw it. There in front of her, perched high on a cliff side, was Hogwarts castle. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful."

Harry smiled feeling very pleased with himself. He looked at Hermione and gestured to the floor. "Would you like to sit down for a while?" Hermione nodded and sat down on what she thought to be the softest grass she'd ever felt. Harry ever the gentleman, waited for to get settled before sitting down next to her. "So what do you think?"

Hermione shook her head in wonder. "It's perfect."

"I use to come here a lot when I was at school," he told her softly. "I love how peaceful it is up here."

"I bet you found it hard to get time by yourself growing up," Hermione said. "I imagine that's not changed much since you've gotten older either."

"Oh I had time alone, lots of it. Just not the kind of time one enjoys."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, Harry."

"It wasn't all bad, I rather enjoyed the time I spent right here in this spot."

"I can see why," Hermione said as she admired the scenery. "This place could help put the most troubled mind at ease."

"So what do you think of the castle?" he asked, looking at his old school.

"Just how I imagined," Hermione replied. "Maybe just that bit better." The two sat in silence for a while simply being content with each other's presence, before Hermione spoke again. "It's weird to know that we could have met years ago when we were younger, that is if my parents had never moved to France."

"Or if I knew what a weasel Pettigrew was from the beginning," Harry said with an edge to his voice.

"You trusted him," Hermione said, as more of a statement than a question.

"I did," he said sadly. It was obvious Harry was still sore after what Peter had done to him and his family. "Hermione, I'm so sorry for what he did to you."

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "Are you accustomed to taking the blame for other people's actions?"

"But I should've--"

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Hermione giggled.

"Excuse me?" Harry laughed.

"Loosely translated as forget about it," Hermione said with a smile still on her face. "He can't hurt either of us anymore."

"My life feels so…easy when I'm with you," Harry said softly.

"Well, that's one of my responsibilities as your future wife isn't it, to make things easy for you."

"Hmm."

"What hmm?"

"Nothing," Harry smirked. "Only I was always the impression that wives made their husbands lives harder."

Hermione tapped him playfully against the arm. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with everything just because you're a prince."

"Your swift kick in my crown jewels made me well aware of that fact from the beginning," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione was mortified at the memory. "Oh Merlin, I shouldn't have--"

"Couldn't a, wouldn't a, wouldn't a, shouldn't a," Harry said proudly, only to find Hermione looking at him strangely. "Or something to that effect."

A small smile made its way to Hermione's face. "How rude, using my own phrase against me."

"A slightly abridged version," he said, playfully nudging her. Another silence followed only to be broken when Harry cleared his throat. "You know, there was a particular reason that I bought you up here today."

"Oh, what was it?"

"Well there were two reasons actually. One, because I never bought anyone here before and I wanted you to be the first person I shared it with."

Hermione looked touched by his comment but managed to hold it together enough to ask, "What was the other reason?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Because I wanted to give you this," he said, and held out a red velvet box. Hermione raised a hand to her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping.

"Surely this isn't too much of a surprise?" Harry asked amused, then opened the box not once taking his eyes off of his fiancée. He watched Hermione's reaction carefully, as the sun made the sparkling diamond ring reflect into her face.

"Oh my," Hermione gushed.

"Do you like it?" Hermione was speechless and could only manage a brief nod. "I know that the way I proposed to you wasn't all that romantic--"

"I thought it was," Hermione said finding her voice. "It was the most romantic moment of my life."

"Really?" Harry asked sceptically.

"You were irresistibly sweet."

Harry looked at the ring. "This is where I'm supposed to tell you that the ring belonged to my mother, and that it's been in our family for generations."

"Is that true?"

"No," Harry chuckled. "I bought it especially for you."

"It's exquisite, Harry," she said still admiring the ring.

Harry took the ring out of the box and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "I sometimes think that my mother had wanted a daughter."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion, it seemed like a very odd thing for him to say at a time like this. "Why would you think that?"

"One of my mother's most favourite things to do when I was growing up, was to tell me love stories." It was true. Queen Lily use to tell Harry stories of kings and queens, prince and princesses, and magical fairytales from a very young age, so much so, that her husband James started to worry about the affect it could have on their son. As Harry got older, he understood that love stories were seen as a girlie thing, but didn't have the heart to ask his mother to stop talking to him about something she enjoyed so much. He'd never admit it to any other male but he actually remembered being quite taken in by some of them. What Harry did remember was how one in particular made him feel. "I didn't believe any of the stories my mother told me, I know how they work. They're suppose to inspire people to believe that everyone in the world can find that one person that they're looking for."

"You don't believe that to be true?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No," Harry replied honestly. "I don't."

"Oh," Hermione said a bit put out. She didn't exactly believe it either, that was until she fell in love with him.

"But then my mother told me one story that made me have my own belief," Harry said looking at the ring. "She told me how she and my father met and fell in love, and it didn't freak me out like I expected. Instead the minute she finished I started looking for something."

"What was that?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"You."

"Me?" Hermione whispered.

Harry took Hermione's left hand in his. "The first time I heard my parents story, I started looking for you not knowing how blind that was. Then I realised, soul mates don't just finally meet somewhere, Hermione. They're in each other all along," Harry told her softly. "It's the only way I can explain, how I could love you the very first second that I laid eyes on you." Hermione couldn't prevent the few tears that escaped her eyes, as Harry slowly slipped the ring on her finger. "I know that you're the one, and while I can't promise you that your life with me is going to be easy, I can promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life."

Harry raised Hermione's hand, the ring he just placed on it sparkling in all it's glory, and gently brought it to his lips.

"You really are a prince," Hermione said happily. Harry scooted closer, cupped one side of her face and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, Hermione raised her hand and began gently tracing his facial features. "That stubble makes you look hot."

"My mother wasn't very impressed when she saw it, but when I told her that you approved she agreed that I should never get rid of it."

"You and your mum are very close aren't you?" she said while tracing his jaw.

"Yeah we are," Harry smiled. "She likes you very much."

"She's only spent an hour with me," Hermione pointed out. "How can you tell?"

"Like I say we're very close," Harry replied. "It's taken years but I usually know what my mother's thinking, especially when it comes to me and the company I choose to keep." Hermione was trying her best to keep focused on her fiancé and their conversation, but couldn't help sneaking peeks at the rock on her finger, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "I made the right choice then yes?" he grinned.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed at being caught. "I'm the least materialistic person on the face of this earth, but--"

Harry put a fingers to her lips. "Don't apologize, it's the exact reaction I was hoping for. You're allowed to enjoy your engagement ring, Hermione." Harry said leaning in towards her, pausing just before he reached her lips. He let his mouth quirk into a sexy little grin, something that made Hermione immediately smile back at him, along with causing her heart to flutter. Not being able to wait any longer, Harry glued his lips to her. The kiss was much more firm than the one he'd given her after slipping the ring on her finger, and it didn't take long for Hermione to respond it. When Harry put his hand on her waist, she felt her body begin to ignite from his touch.

Harry wondered if she had any idea of the effect she was having on him. He slid one hand up her side and slowly explored her curves, the other hand cupping the back of her head as he kissed her harder. Hermione cooed quietly when his fingers brushed against the side of her breast. She felt a little cautious when she suddenly became aware of how much she wanted him to go further, to touch her more intimately. Hermione didn't have any experience when it came to physical intimacy, it all of a sudden felt like the floodgates had been opened and all her repressed desire had awoken with a vengeance when the man she loved touched her the way he was doing at that moment.

Harry kissed the corner of her mouth and moved down to her neck, nibbling the tender skin beneath her ear. Hermione had not realised that it was a such sensitive spot there until now, it seemed her whole body was an erogenous area under his touch. Harry was really struggling to keep a lid on his desire, he wanted nothing more than to physically show her how much he loved her, but he knew it would be a mistake. Despite the fact she was responding to his kisses and caresses, they still had not talked about this part of their relationship in any great detail. He had no real idea how Hermione felt regarding the matter and he had no intention of sabotaging it before they had talked about the subject. Hermione was a lady, and she deserved to be treated like one. That in mind, he regretfully pulled away.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Is something wrong?" she asked, now feeling embarrassed at how she reacted to his touches.

"No, of course not," Harry smiled, sensing she was unsure about what was happening. "I just think it would be a good idea to talk about some things is all."

"Oh, I see," Hermione blushed crimson, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"It just occurred to me that we've never really talked about…you know…_that_," Harry stuttered, as he gestured between the two of them.

"Do you not want to--"

"NO!" Harry said quickly, only realising how bad that sounded when he saw a hurt look flash across Hermione's face. "I mean yes, of…of course!" His own embarrassment obviously made Hermione feel better about hers, she laughed when she saw that he was as nervous in talking about this as she was. "I have no idea how to start such a conversation," he admitted.

"I've never actually found myself in a situation when it's been needed?" Hermione said, her cheeks flaming red.

"No?" Harry asked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm not really wise in those ways of the world," Hermione said blushing furiously.

"I see," Harry said with a smile. "Would it help if I was to tell you that, I too, am a stranger to…those ways of the world as you say?"

Hermione was temporarily taken aback. "You've never…you know?"

"No, Hermione," Harry answered amused. "I've never, _you know_."

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked him in wonder, her question making the young prince smile and blush. "Have you seen you?" she asked humorously.

"It appears you have made assumptions about that aspect of my life also," Harry pointed out playfully.

Hermione's mouth bobbed up and down. That was exactly what she had thought before she met him, that he was a playboy with no morals. He was surprising her all the time the more she found about him, still not comprehending how wrong she could be about someone. "I don't know what to say."

"That's a first."

"Hey!"

"Joke, joke," Harry said raising his hands in mock defence.

"I'm just surprised that's all," Hermione said playing with some blades of grass. "You're gorgeous."

Harry wanted to laugh at what she said but decided to have a little fun instead. Leaning back on his hands, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Hermione looked and pointed at him. "Now _that, _was how I imagined you."

Harry smiled widely, then quickly wrestled her to the ground playfully. Hermione squeaked loudly at his sudden action, then began to laugh. Her laughter began to subside when she realised what position they had gotten themselves in. Harry was lying on top of her, his eyes boring into hers. "Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'll be yours forever," Harry said huskily, his voice not once faltering.

"Huh?" Hermione mumbled breathless.

"No one has made me want to give up either one," he said softly. "Until I met you."

Hermione said nothing as she gazed lovingly at him for the longest time. She didn't have any idea how to respond to what he had just said to her, so decided to do the only thing she could think of at that moment. She reached up cradling his face in her hands, and kissed him as if her world would come to an end if she ever let her go.

****

"She certainly seems a lovely girl," James commented, as he watched his wife look through various pieces of parchment in their overly large living room

"She certainly does," Lily agreed wholeheartedly. "I'm so happy that our son has found her. I may have only spoken to her for an hour but I just have this feeling, that she'll take great care of him."

James rolled his eyes. "Lily, he doesn't need someone who will baby him."

"I know that, James," Lily sighed. "He needs someone who will love him."

"Which Hermione does," James said confidently. "Even _I_ can see that."

Lily smiled at her husband, he was a softy when he wanted to be. "Come here and have a look at these will you?"

James walked over to Lily , who was standing over a table spreading parchment and moving pictures. "What is this?"

"Wedding plans."

"Wedding plans?" he repeated picking up one of the pictures. "Why can't we just go with the same plans that we had before, and let Hermione and Harry choose attire and flowers?"

Lily clasped her hands together dramatically. "Oh that's a wonderful idea, James," she said with sarcasm. "I'm sure that Hermione would be thrilled at the idea of having her wedding in the exact same setting we planned for Harry and Cho's!"

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about, you were never this excited when Harry was to marry Miss Chang."

"That's because everything involving that engagement was treated as if it were a business deal," Lily said flatly. "This time it's about true love."

James didn't dare argue with his wife when it came to matters of the heart, or her romantic notions. "Fine."

"Good," Lily said returning her attention to the table. It was then she remembered something else. "We'll have to announce the engagement to the kingdom soon, James. Our subjects have been very curious since Harry's engagement to Cho was cancelled, and we haven't offered them any explanation."

"Yes you are right, dear," James agreed. "We'll have a chat with Harry and Hermione about it when they return from their stroll."

"That would be best," Lily said, then began tapping her chin in thought. "I think I shall have Remus go to Madam Malkin's, I suspect the robe design's here wont be to Harry's taste."

Before James could respond to his wife's thousand thoughts a minute, Harry and Hermione appeared at the living room doors looking slightly dishevelled. James gestured to the two of them. "Harry, please do come in here your mother is going slightly mental."

"James," Lily hissed warningly. Her husband just smiled at her in return. "Did the two of you enjoy your stroll," Lily asked her son and soon to be daughter-in law.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other then nodded slowly towards the queen.

A smirk began to surface on James's face. "Something I've always found fascinating, Lily."

"What's that, dear?" Lily asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Just seems that when couples go out for walks and talks, they always come back with grass stains on their clothes and their hair all over the place," he explained smugly. Harry and Hermione looked at each others hair and clothes, then began to blush furiously. They had a good idea that he king knew exactly what had been going on. "Strong winds, Harry?" James gestured to his son's hair, desperately trying not to laugh.

"James," Lily scolded gently. "Do leave them alone, you're making the poor kids blush." Harry needed to remember to thank his mother later. "Well, I'm glad that you're both here there is something that we need to discuss with you."

"Yes, mother?" Harry said, thankful to be getting on to another subject.

"Why don't the two of you sit down?" James said, stopping his teasing.

Harry and Hermione took a seat on a large sofa near a window that looked out onto the palace grounds, as his parents sat opposite them.

Lily saw the worry on Hermione's face. "There is nothing to worry about, Hermione," she told her warmly.

Harry hearing this turned his to Hermione and saw how worried she looked. Taking her hand in his, he winked at her which immediately made her relax.

"The thing is," James said seriously. "We need to come to a decision on what we believe will be the best way to announce your engagement." James focused his attention on Hermione. "We realise that things are happening at a fast pace, but Harry is the prince of Gryffindor, and the kingdom are becoming rather anxious after hearing that his previous engagement has come to an end."

"I've not even told my parents yet!" Hermione said, horrified that she hadn't thought of that before. "Everything happened so quickly."

Harry could sense that his fiancée was becoming upset. "Hermione, you mustn't worry about that We won't be announcing anything until we've told your parents, I promise."

"Harry--"

James was cut off by his wife.

"Of course we won't," Lily said looking pointedly at James. "But I agree the sooner you do the better."

"You can invite them to the palace, we can have them apparated over tonight?" Harry suggested.

"Harry, my parents still think I'm in Salem. If I call them and ask them to meet me at the Gryffindor palace, I'm not sure they'd take me very seriously."

"Well, we'll go to Salem tonight," Harry told her. "That way they can get use to the idea of us before the whole royalty situation is thrown on them."

James spoke up. "I think that is very productive idea. That way we can announce your engagement tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hermione repeated shakily.

"I sympathise with your situation, Hermione," James said truthfully. "We fully understand yours and Harry's desire to be alone without hassle at this time. But Harry is the Gryffindor Prince, and he has responsibilities, as will you when you become his wife. You'll be expected to conduct yourself admirably, so that you may be a impressionable role model for the youth of our kingdom. You will be the princess of Gryffindor, their future queen, after all."

Hermione listened intently as James spoke to her. She wasn't stupid and naive enough to think that her relationship with Harry was going to be private. He was the _prince _after all, something that king James seemed to be going out of his way to remind her of, and then it hit her, she was going to be the princess of Gryffindor. Of course she knew that when she accepted Harry's marriage proposal, but she was just so happy to be in love that she never really understood the implications of what saying '_yes' _to him was going to have. Hermione believed Harry when he told her that him and his family weren't like most royal families, but surely they were going to stick with some traditions, like having control over her life to some extent. It was only at that moment did everything become real. Would she be expected to give up her dream of becoming a teacher? Would she be expected to produce heirs straight away?

Harry looked worriedly at Hermione, she was starting to turn pale. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"I have to get some air," she said struggling to breathe.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Lily asked, her concern mirroring her son's.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said standing up. "Please do excuse me."

Hermione bolted out of the room with Harry following closely.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Well done, James."

"What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't mean to scare her, I just wanted to make sure she was aware--"

"Couldn't you have approached it more subtly?" Lily asked. "You've made it sound as though her whole life with Harry will be about nothing more than responsibility! The poor girl must be horrified. Merlin, you really can put your foot in it sometimes!"

James knew his wife was right, but said nothing as he stared in the direction Harry and Hermione had gone. He hoped that Hermione understood he was only trying to help, no matter how much it seemed he wasn't.

****

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there is plenty more to come of course. Please read and review! Until next time._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **_No I haven't abandoned this story, and now that I've found some time I have updated another chapter. It's quite lengthy so I hope you enjoy._

Coming to Salem

Chapter 10

****

Harry ran outside of the palace desperate to keep up with Hermione. She was still in his view when she suddenly stopped running upon reaching the castles gardens. He eventually got to her and immediately noticed she was crying.

"Hey," he said, gently grasping her shoulders. "What happened back there?"

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, trying to cover her face with her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, trying to bring her hands down from her face. "Just tell me what happened to make you run away like that?"

"Your father hates me!" Hermione blurted out, still out of breath from running so fast.

"Hermione, that's absurd," he said, wondering where on earth she would get such an idea.

Hermione looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "I'm absurd?"

Harry sighed. "No, of course not, I just don't understand where you would get such an idea."

Hermione shook her head. Maybe it was her imagination but she had the distinct impression that king James was trying to get her to change her mind about marrying his son.

"I felt as though he was trying to scare me away or something," Hermione said softly.

Harry felt awful as he watched the woman he loved sob quietly in front of him, it effected him so much that he was almost bought to tears himself. He now knew he should've been more supportive of her when his father went into the responsibility speech, a speech he knew Hermione would get eventually, only he had no idea his father would do it so soon. Gently taking her by the hand, he lead her to nearby bench overlooking the gardens.

When they sat down he wrapped an arm around her and hugged her closely to him. "Hermione, my father isn't known for being very diplomatic. He's very abrupt and clear about how he thinks things should be, it's just the way he is." He tilted her chin up to him so he could look into her eyes. "Darling, my father is the king, and even though he can come across as a heartless bastard with his business like demeanour, I know for a fact that he would be beside himself if he knew he caused you to feel upset." Hermione's face softened but she remained silent. "Why would he have gone to Salem to try and convince you to give me another chance if he hated you and didn't want you to be part of our family?"

Hermione started to feel a little silly. Harry was making sense. "Okay, you got me there," she admitted. "But it's not like I don't know that my life is going to change."

"How?"

"Sorry?"

"How do you think that your life is going to change?" Harry asked gently.

"In every way!" Hermione said irritated at his question. "I know that out lives are going to be lived in a fishbowl. I know that I'm going to be expected to be a breeding machine and I also know that I can give up any dream that I had of being a teacher!"

Harry looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" she spat.

Harry shook his head. He was starting to become quite irritated himself.

"Who said that you were going to become a breeding machine?!" he asked strongly. "Who said that you had to give up your dream of becoming a teacher?!"

"As if that's not going to be expected!" Hermione pointed out.

"You really think that I'd let that happen?!"

"Have you got a choice?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Harry seemed to calm down a little, this conversation was getting them nowhere. "That's not fair." Hermione stood up and began pacing, giving Harry the chance to continue. "Yes, our lives are going to be more public than any other couple, but I can promise you that I intend for our private lives to be kept just that, private."

"It's not just that--"

Harry didn't let Hermione continue before standing up and making her face him. "If you want to be a teacher Hermione, then you will be." Hermione just stared at him and said nothing. "Even if that means that I have to move to Salem with you whilst you finish school."

"Harry, your parents--"

"This isn't about them!" Harry told her flatly. "This is about you and me, and the life that we want to build together."

"You have responsibilities," Hermione said softly. "I don't expect you to turn your back on them, I'm just finding it hard to face up to the implications in terms of how I fit into them."

"Listen to me," Harry said cupping her face. "You're right I do have responsibilities. The number one responsibility being the one I have to you as your husband. I know that you're independent, it's one of the qualities you have that makes me love you so much. Did you really think that I'd want you to turn your back on who you are in order to become what you _think _my parents expect you to be?"

"No," Hermione answered truthfully. "Of course I didn't. I just don't want to disappoint you."

Harry sighed. "The only way you'd disappoint me is if you weren't being honest with me, and I mean it when I tell you that your happiness is the only thing I care about right now."

Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

Harry hugged her tightly to him and was about to speak when his mother appeared.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Lily asked concerned.

Hermione left her fiancés embrace to face her future mother in law. "I'm fine thank you. I apologise for leaving so abruptly."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Lily said placing a comforting arm around her. "My husband is the one who should be doing that."

****

"Hermione, dear, I am so sorry for my husband's behaviour, I have no idea why he acted in such a way."

"He was only being honest," Hermione said still clearly upset.

"Maybe so," Lily agreed. "But he could have addressed the situation in a more subtle way."

Hermione looked in the eyes of her future mother in law. "I just don't want you to think that I'm not up to fulfilling such a...role."

Lily smiled. "Hermione, I would be worried if you hadn't acted in such a way. It's obvious to me that you realise the seriousness of this all, but I'm sure my son here has assured you that it's not all about protocol, tradition and business."

"He certainly has," Hermione said gazing over at her fiancé.

Lily kept one arm around Hermione and gestured for her some to come toward her. She used her other arm to put around her son. "Do you know what I think?"

"What's that mother?" Harry grinned, noticing the queen's thoughtful face.

"I think that the two of you should go to Salem tonight like we discussed earlier," Lily replied. "I agree Hermione, that the sooner you tell your parents the better. But rest assured that your engagement will not be announced until both you and Harry are happy with the circumstances, no matter what the king says! Although I have to admit, I will only be able to put him off announcing your engagement to the kingdom for so long."

"And just how do you plan on doing that mother?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I really think you would be better off not knowing my son," Lily smirked.

"I think you're right," Harry said, unfortunately knowing exactly what his mother meant. "Hermione, does this sound ok to you?"

"There's no real reason to put it off any longer," Hermione said, feeling much better

"Well that's settled then. But please promise me something," Lily said looking at Harry.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't be going back to that wretched building we found you in?"

Harry laughed. "I promise, mother. In fact I'm sure if I ask nicely, Hermione may let me stay at her apartment."

Hermione's eyes lit up in surprise. "You'd be willing to stay at my place?"

"Where else did you think I'd want to stay?" Harry asked playfully.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a hotel that has a royal penthouse suite with a view," Hermione answered.

"Where would you rather be?" Harry asked her.

Hermione thought about it before she replied. "Honestly, I'd rather stay at my apartment."

"Then that's where I want to be too," Harry told her.

Lily looked between the two of them and beamed happily. "So romantic."

****

Later that night after bidding farewell to the king and queen, Harry and Hermione left Gryffindor and portkeyed to Salem. Due to the time difference it had only just gone past seven when they arrived at the apartment that Hermione shared with her friend Samantha. Hermione felt a lot better after the conversation she had with Harry's mother. Lily had made her feel less pressured about her relationship with the prince and for that she was grateful.

She was happy that she now had the time and space to tell her parents about what had happened in the last few days, well, the last few weeks. They still had no idea who Harry really was. To them Harry was still 'James', and Hermione knew that her father especially didn't think too much of him purely because of his supposed background, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out the truth. Another person whose reaction she was curious to see was that of her roommate, Samantha. It was certainly going to be interesting to hear Samantha's response when she was told that her best friend was going to marry her lifelong crush. Samantha knew that Hermione had gone to Gryffindor with the king, but she didn't yet know that Harry and Hermione were engaged.

"Samantha, I'm back?" Hermione called out as her and Harry walked through the front door. "Sam?"

Hermione shrugged when she didn't get a reply. "Probably gone out on the pull."

Harry looked his fiancée up and down. "Does that mean we're alone?"

"It sure does," Hermione said, looping her arms around his neck.

Harry grinned devilishly, let his arms circle her waist and slowly brought his head down to hers. Just as their lips were about to meet, a voice from across the room interrupted them. "Hermione, you're back," Both Harry and Hermione looked over to where the voice had come from and saw a slightly dishevelled Samantha dressed in a silk robe, who was obviously surprised to see them. She looked liked she had just got out of bed.

Hermione stepped out of Harry's embrace begrudgingly to eye her friend suspiciously. Something fishy was going on. "Hello, Samantha."

"I had no idea that you'd be back so soon," Samantha said quickly, a weird smile on her face. She looked over to Harry. "Great to see you again James...I mean Harry... I mean your highness," she stuttered.

"Harry is fine," he said politely.

"Gottcha," Sam said sending him a thumbs up.

Hermione shook her head desperately wanting to laugh, while Harry had no idea what was going on.

"So you guys worked everything out then, yeah?" Samantha asked before quickly glancing over her shoulder, an action that didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"Yeah we did," Hermione told her happily, before linking her fingers with Harry's. "We've decided to get married."

"Married? That's great," Samantha said before looking over her shoulder again. It was clear she was not listening to what Hermione was saying.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Sam, is everything alright? Only you're acting really weird."

"I'm fine," Samantha fibbed.

"If you say so," Hermione shrugged, before wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "Listen, I really don't feel like seeing my parents tonight, I'd much rather do it tomorrow after a good nights sleep."

"That's ok, whatever you think is best," Harry said supportively.

"I promise we'll tell them tomorrow. You're mother gave me an inch so I won't be taking a mile."

"I know that Hermione," Harry said sweetly.

Hermione hugged him to her. "We can go out to dinner in Corwinside tonight if you like?"

Samantha's eyes lit. "You're going out?"

Hermione pulled away from Harry, and stared at her friend in mock disgust. "Sam!"

"Sorry," Samantha said apologetically.

Harry chuckled then looked regretful. "I'd absolutely love that sweetheart."

"But?" Hermione continued.

"Our engagement hasn't been announced yet so it wouldn't be the best idea for us to be seen out in public together."

"And?" Hermione pressed.

"And...even though I'd lay my life on the line to protect you, it's not exactly safe for me, or you now for that matter, to just go out anywhere we want without certain security measures in place."

"Oh," Hermione said quietly. "I didn't even think about that."

"So you guys aren't going out then?" Samantha asked.

Hermione was about to say something, when she saw her boss Mitchell appear behind Sam in just his boxer shorts.

"Baby, what's taking you so..." Mitchell stopped his sentence when he saw Hermione and someone who looked like his other employee James, in living room. "Long?" he finished.

Samantha closed her eyes in embarrassment while Hermione just giggled at her friend's expense.

"Well...this is...awkward," Mitchell cringed. "I'm just gonna go put some pants on."

Samantha nodded and smiled dramatically. "Yeah you do that."

When Mitchell was out of the room, Hermione squealed excitedly and rushed over to her friend. "Oh my god!"

"Hermione, please don't make this into a big deal," Samantha begged.

"But it is a big deal!"

"No it's not," Samantha insisted.

"How can you say that? Things like this don't just happen for no reason," Hermione told her.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his fiancée's insistence, she certainly did believe in fate and it was very endearing to him.

"Hermione, please," Samantha sighed. "You went to Gryffindor, and I got lonely here all by myself, that's all there is to it."

"Lonely?!" Hermione laughed. "Sam, I wasn't even gone twenty four hours." Sam shrugged knowing she couldn't argue that fact. "I've left you for longer periods when I've been to the library."

"Fine," Sam held her hands up in defeat. "I admit it ok?! I'm weak!"

Just then Mitchell appeared in the room now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione, I thought you were out for the night," Mitchell apologised. As he got closer to Hermione and the man he thought was James, he froze to the spot. "Holy shit," he whispered in shock, realising exactly who he was face to face with.

Harry extended his hand which Mitchell slowly took. "I'm Harry."

"You guys are fucking with me right?" Mitchell laughed thinking he was playing along. "This some kind of polyjuice trick right?"

"Where exactly do you think we'd get a lock of his hair to do a polyjuice potion?" Sam asked. "And you know its illegal to polyjuice any member of the Gryffindor royal family."

The smile dropped from Mitchell's face and his eyes widened. "You're really...him? You're really...Prince Harry?"

"Yes," Harry smiled.

"Your highness, I..."

"Don't call him that," Hermione advised Mitchell with a smile. "He hates it."

"What do I call you, Sir?" Mitchell asked confused.

"How about...Harry?" Harry suggested with a grin.

"Harry," Mitchell repeated. "Right."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well then, seeing as though you two can't go out," she said referring to Harry and Hermione. "What do you say to ordering in some take out, and then we can explain to Mitchell here exactly what's been going on." The other three adults nodded their heads in agreement to her idea. Samantha then looked at her best friend. "Then of course, the soon-to-be Princess Hermione can tell me exactly what happened in Gryffindor."

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other lovingly, while Mitchell's mouth dropped to the floor. "Princess Hermione?" he asked in astonishment.

****

"Wow," Mitchell said simply after hearing the whole story. "All I can say is, wow."

The four of them had ordered take away and were sitting on the floor around the living room table. Mitchell was shocked to say the least when he had found out that he'd hired Prince Harry and his friend as employees. It was also no wonder that 'James' had always reminded him of someone.

"I mean, you just seem so...normal," Mitchell said in awe.

"He _is_, normal," Hermione said defensively.

"Harry, I didn't mean..."

"Mitchell, it's fine really," Harry said holding up a hand. "I know what you meant. It sounds like more of a compliment than anything else."

"That's how I meant it, promise," Mitchell grovelled funnily.

"Sorry we didn't have enough room at the dinning room table for everyone to eat at," Sam said changing the subject. "You should have let us conjure one Harry; it's not right for a royal to be sitting on the floor."

Hermione started to stroke the back of Harry's neck. "Well Sam, he's not like most royals."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment as he felt tingles from Hermione's fingers travel down his spine. "Good to know."

Hermione pretended that they were alone for a second as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh enough already," Sam said in a playful voice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend and smirked. "Fine. Let's talk about you two instead."

Samantha's back shot up at the prospect of talking about what happened between her and Mitch that night. "There's nothing really to tell. We got into a huge argument, said some pretty nasty things to each other...then started shagging."

"Sam!" Mitchell said in disbelief. "You can't talk like that in front of—"

"Someone normal?" Hermione finished for him questionably

Mitchell looked over at Harry apologetically once again.

"Please," Harry insisted. "Don't stop on my account, I've been exposed to worse admissions believe me."

"Really?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Really?" Hermione repeated with just as much interest.

Harry laughed. "Of course."

"Well we'll get back to that later," Hermione said smiling, before looking over at Sam. "But first we want to know what happened here."

"I told you what happened," Sam said in a sing-song voice.

"You know, you two are pathetic," Hermione said, not in a nasty way. "You were exactly the same before. Why can't you two just be open about your relationship?"

"Because we suck at it!" Sam sighed

"We weren't that bad Sam," Mitchell said quietly.

"Oh, come on now," Sam laughed bitterly. "The last time we tried to make it work, I ended up acting like some kind of fucking ice queen and you ended up in bed with someone else!"

"You don't believe that some things are worth a second chance?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, Princy," Sam replied. She didn't notice the amused looks pass on Harry and Hermione's faces at her new name for Harry. "It's just...and don't think I'm crazy but...I think I've got intimacy problems."

"No!" Hermione gasped in mock surprise, causing Harry to stifle a laugh.

"Get out," Mitchell said sarcastically.

"No I'm being serious," Samantha said oblivious to their teasing. "Think about it, I've run away from everything good in my life. I ruined the best thing that I ever had happen to me by pushing him into the arms of another woman."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Mitchell told her seriously. "I was to blame everything, you know that."

"No you weren't," Sam told him in a quiet voice. "I just let you believe that after I foolishly convinced myself that that was true."

"I think you and I really need to talk," Mitchell said softly. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Sam nodded. "I do." After the start of what was going to be a big heart to heart, they both looked over to see Harry and Hermione grinning madly at them.

"And we think you should do that in private," Hermione beamed.

"Do excuse us," Samantha said standing up.

All adults eventually stood up from the floor, bringing to an end a very eventful evening.

Mitchell held out his hand toward Harry. "It was great to finally meet...the real 'James'."

"It's great to finally meet you as the real me," Harry said. "And, thank you for the job."

"Pleasure," Mitchell smiled.

Samantha kissed Hermione on the cheek. "You'll be here in the morning?"

"We will," Hermione confirmed. "But we'll be at my parents for the majority of the day I think."

Sam nodded, then as Mitchell said goodnight to Hermione, she levelled a gaze at Harry. "I trust you to take good care of her."

"I think you know I will, that is, as much as she will allow me to," Harry said honestly.

"Congratulations, your highness," she joked.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

Mitchell and Samantha walked off in the direction of her room before Sam stopped and turned around. "Oh and by the way, Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be happy to know that I took down that picture of you fiancé that was hanging over my bed," Sam winked.

"I can't tell you how relieved that makes me," Hermione smiled.

"And me," Harry added.

Samantha laughed and dragged Mitchell into her bedroom, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Well I think that went rather well," said Harry.

"It certainly did," Hermione agreed as she snuggled into him. "Just what do we do now, your highness?"

"For some reason it doesn't bother me so much when _you_ call me that," Harry said wrapping his arms around her.

"That's because I mean it...in a sexy way," she purred into his chest.

Harry took her face in his hands and raised it upwards to meet his, then claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love the way you think."

"We've got a really long day ahead of us tomorrow," Hermione said, not completely happy at the thought of facing her parents.

"Everything will be fine," Harry said trying to comfort her. In truth he had no idea how tomorrow was going to go.

"I feel as though I can do anything as long as you're there with me," Hermione whispered.

"Which is where I always will be," Harry assured her.

Hermione closed her eyes in bliss, she was sure there was never a time in her life where she had ever felt happier than she did right now, and it was all because of the wizard standing in front of her.

"I think we should get some sleep," Harry suggested after seeing the time, it was past eleven already. The night had absolutely flown by what with telling Mitchell and Samantha everything that had happened back in Gryffindor, from the proposal right up to the reason they were back in Salem that night.

"Yes, I guess we should," Hermione agreed with a slight yawn, and stepped out of his embrace. "Though I should tell you I only have one bed."

"That certainly does seem to be a problem," Harry said trying his best to sound serious. "But, I'm not called one of the most powerful wizards for nothing. I'm sure I can make another bed appear, or I could just simply lounge out here on the settee."

"Oh," Hermione said a bit put out. She was hoping he would share her bed tonight.

Harry could see the look in Hermione's face and desperately wanted to laugh. Did she really think he was being serious? There was nothing more he wanted than to snuggle up to her tonight, but she had to be the one to ask. No matter how many times he wanted to be treated like every other male, he himself was still a gentleman with impeccable manners and convictions. Harry reached out and cupped Hermione's cheek. Her skin was so soft and she sighed almost inaudibly at the feel of his hand. Meeting her gaze for a long moment, Harry gave Hermione the smallest of smiles before his eyes closed.

As Harry's lips met hers, Hermione felt the same surge of electricity go through her body that she had felt that afternoon in Gryffindor, when Harry had kissed right after he'd given her the engagement ring that was now sitting elegantly on her ring finger. Harry's hand was still on her face, caressing it gently, as she reached for his hips bringing their bodies closer together. Feeling his hot breath against her mouth, Hermione automatically opened her mouth slightly. She was rewarded with a soft moan from Harry, followed by his teeth taking her bottom lip teasingly between them. Forcing himself not to think for a moment, Harry let his hand slide from Hermione's cheek to the back of her neck, getting it tangled up in her luscious soft curls. His other hand moved to her waist, feeling the curves he was so desperately wanting to explore more thoroughly. As he felt her body relax beneath his touches, his tongue tentatively reached into her mouth. He was pleasantly surprised to feel her return the kiss with just as much warmth and passion as she had earlier that day. If every kiss he received from his fiancée in life was as passionate as the one he was getting now, he would have another way to prove why he was the luckiest man in the world.

Their bodies were now flush against one another, as Harry's hand started to automatically rise from her waist to cup her breast. It was only when he felt a breath hitch in Hermione's throat that he snapped out of his reverie, and pulled back from the kiss and from Hermione.

"Forgive me," he choked.

Hermione was still wondering why he'd stopped when she heard him apologise. She opened her eyes and was instantly troubled by what she saw. "That's ok."

"I had no right..."

"I wanted you to," Hermione told him flatly.

"I'm so..." Harry stopped when he realised what she had said. "Excuse me?"

"I said I wanted you to," Hermione repeated, smiling at Harry's shocked face. "Also, I'm going to be your wife, so you should know by now that you have every right."

"Hermione..."

"Sleep with me tonight?"

Harry's eyes looked like they were about to come out of their sockets at Hermione's bold request. "You would want that?"

"I don't want you to be confused," Hermione blushed crimson. "I'm not asking for...you know...that. As silly and as old fashioned as it may seem, I always wanted to wait until my wedding night to...do that."

"I don't think it's silly," Harry told her softly. "I don't think it's silly at all."

His words clearly made Hermione feel less embarrassed, although he didn't know why she felt embarrassed in the first place. He thought it refreshing that there were still beautiful women in the world with morals. Unfortunately for him, the only women he met in the past who wanted a relationship with him were only too eager to jump in his bed. Usually right after he said, 'Hi, I'm Prince Harry.' Those women made him feel ill at how easy they would offer themselves to him. The lady, in front of him now, just made his heart want to burst with pride every time he looked at her. Every single minute he spent with Hermione, it only convinced him more and more that she was a true Princess. She truly was the right choice not only for Gryffindor and his parents, but more importantly, for him.

"We can do other...things," Hermione said flustered. "If you wanted to?"

"Do you know what I'd really like?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"To have you in my arms all night," Harry answered simply.

"Really?" Hermione asked, touched at his reply.

"Really," he told her honestly.

Hermione slowly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "That's what I wanted too."

****

Some time later after they had both showered, separately, Harry and Hermione were laying together in her king size bed, a picture of pure contentment.

Lying in the comfort of his arms was everything Hermione expected it to be and more, she felt completely at ease. She was relieved that Harry was happy to wait until their wedding night for them to consummate their relationship, but it was no real surprise that he'd understand. It was a label that she'd never bestow upon anyone, but Harry did seem perfect. She knew he wasn't, no one was, but he was as good as to her and that was enough.

Hermione wasn't naive. Their lives weren't going to be fun and games all the time and there were certain aspects in her life that she knew now to have taken for granted. Like tonight when she asked him if he wanted to go out to Corwinside for dinner, and he said that they couldn't because of security reasons. As silly as it may have sounded, Hermione hadn't thought of that. She had so many more things flying around her head, mainly dealing with the fact that she was going to be a queen one day, that their freedom to do things hadn't been a topic she had covered yet.

Harry knew she wasn't sleeping. Her head was resting above his heart so her face was out of his view, but she was still making soft circling patterns with her fingernails on his chest. He continued to thread his fingers softly through her hair. "Are you ok?"

"Just thinking," Hermione murmured into his chest.

"You do that often," Harry joked.

Hermione pinched him playfully through his t-shirt. _'Damn t-shirt,_' she thought. _'I'd put every galleon that I own on you not being the kind of guy who wears a t-shirt to bed. I bet you're just doing it to make me feel more comfortable. I wish you hadn't.'_

"Hermione?"

"Sorry," Hermione shook herself back to reality. What were they talking about again?

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

Hermione chuckled quietly to herself. She wasn't going to tell him about her thoughts for his t-shirt, and how she found it totally unreasonable for him to be wearing one. Even if that night was a tad chilly. _'Nothing a heating charm wouldn't cure'_.

"You're not really with me are you?" Harry grinned.

"Again, sorry," Hermione laughed, then suddenly turned serious. "I was just thinking about my life and how it's going to change." Harry remained quiet. "It completely skipped my mind that we wouldn't be able to just go out... anywhere whenever we felt like it."

Harry stopped stroking her hair. "You'll be giving up a lot," Harry said sadly.

Hermione raised her head from the comfort of his chest and gazed at him with nothing but love in her eyes. "But I'm gaining so much more."

"I love you so much, Hermione," Harry smiled. "My, princess."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, letting her lips linger until she needed to take a breath. "I love you too," she said sweetly. "My precious prince."

****

_Review if you want._


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: **__So many of you had been enquiring as to when the next chapter of this story would be out so I decided to put you out of your misery, after all it has been six months!! I'm so sorry. It's not very long but unfortunately that is the only way that I can get updates out quicker. I do hope you enjoy this little slice._

Coming to Salem 

Chapter 11

****

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't really understand why he was nervous, he didn't usually get nervous. He and Hermione had just arrived at her parent's house and they were standing outside the front door.

"Will you stop worrying," Hermione said stroking his face. "Trust me when my father finds out who you really are he'll be only too pleased to know that we're engaged."

"Even when he finds out that I lied to you?" Harry asked sceptically.

Hermione snorted. "Harry you're rich and you're a prince, you are everything that he could want for his little incapable girl." Harry looked at her like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. "The answer is yes, Harry."

"Yes what?"

"Yes he really is that shallow."

"Hermione, I would never say-"

"I know you wouldn't," Hermione said placing her hands on his chest. "That's why I said it for you."

"I find it hard to believe that your father thinks of you as incapable."

"I've already told you that he hates my independence, Harry," Hermione said rubbing his chest.

"Well I happen to love you for it," Harry smiled, before gently kissing her on the lips.

Hermione was left slightly dazed by his kiss. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise to grow your stubble back soon."

Harry laughed at her request. He had shaved off the beard he'd grown as part of his 'James' disguise, in order for Hermione's parents to recognise him more. His hair was growing too and was becoming messy as ever. "Do you not find me attractive without it?"

"Of course I do," she said feeling a tad guilty for making him think that she didn't. "I'm sorry-"

"Hermione, I was only kidding," he told her after seeing her upset face.

"Your stubble just...really turns me on," she blushed.

Harry grinned. "Then I promise I'll grow it back, and it will definitely be there on our honeymoon too."

"Good," she said happily, her face turning red at word 'honeymoon'. "Are you ready?"

Harry nuzzled her nose with his. "Yes."

Hermione knocked on the door and it wasn't long before she came face to face with her mother. "Hello dear."

"Hello mother," Hermione smiled.

Susan Granger looked at the man standing beside her daughter and after a few moments gasped. "Oh my goodness."

"Mrs Granger," Harry nodded politely.

Hermione began to feel impatient. "Mother can we come in?"

Hermione's mother was obviously still in shock. "Yes, of course." She ushered them in and closed the door, her eyes remaining on her daughter and the man with her. "Will someone tell me what's going on? Hermione I thought you were bringing James, not some prince of Gryffindor imposter!"

"He's not an imposter and it is James," Hermione tried to explain. Her mother was clearly more confused than ever. "Kind of."

"Well what does that mean?" Susan Granger asked, thinking her daughter had lost her mind.

"It means that I met him as James," Hermione replied. "But it was really...Harry Potter."

Susan Granger eyed her daughter with concern. "Hermione, I know that you're at university and people your age experiment with things so I want you to know that I won't be too angry as long as you answer my next question truthfully."

"What question?" Hermione asked not liking how this was going.

"Are you on drugs my dear?" Susan asked her gently.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Hermione replied insulted. "Of course I'm not on drugs! How could you suggest such a thing?!"

Harry chose this moment to intervene. "Hermione, maybe I should be the one to explain this." He turned to Hermione's mother who looked at him expectantly. "Mrs Granger, I came to Salem for...personal reasons and in order to get around without being hounded, which I would have been I'm sure, I had to create another identity. It was when I was acting as James, that I met Hermione. And when things began getting more serious between us, I realised that I had to tell her who I really was."

Mrs Granger was stunned. "So you're...really him?"

"Yes Mrs Granger," Harry replied. "I am."

Mrs Granger tried her best to begin processing what she had just been told, but was struggling. Her husband was not going to believe this. She led them to the large living room where Mr Granger was sat down reading a newspaper.

"John," she said announcing their presence. "Hermione and her friend are here."

"Uh-huh," he mumbled without looking up.

"John!" she scolded his ignorance.

He glanced from his newspaper to see Hermione and Prince Harry of Gryffindor standing beside his wife then went back to his paper. _"Wait what?!"_ His head snapped back up and he jumped out of his chair.

"Hi daddy," Hermione said.

Mr Granger was speechless and stood rooted to the spot. The newspaper fell from his hand to the ground as his mouth bobbed up and down.

"I think you had better sit down John," his wife said.

Mr Granger took his wife's advice and sat down, keeping his mouth shut the whole time it took for Harry and Hermione to explain just what had been going on. When they finished their story, the grin on John Granger's face was unmistakeable. It was exactly what Hermione had predicted would happen.

Her father hadn't commented on the fact that Harry had hurt her along the way, much to Hermione's dismay. Even though she was no longer angry with Harry and she understood his reasons for what he did, she was just hurt that her father didn't seem to have an opinion on it. The only thing that mattered to him was that his little girl had bagged someone who was richer than him and her mother.

"So how much are you actually worth, Harry?" John asked him grinning madly.

"Daddy!" Hermione looked at her father disgusted. "You can't just come out and ask things like that!"

"Well of course I can Hermione," her father said not phased. "Half of what he owns is going to be yours remember?"

Harry wasn't really that bothered by these intrusive questions as he'd expected them, the only thing he cared about was his fiancée. "Hermione, it's fine really."

"See," John gestured to Harry.

"It most certainly is not fine!" Hermione retorted.

"Everything has worked out the way it was supposed to," Mr Granger said happily before facing Harry. "And I certainly hope that you won't let her continue to work."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione spat. "Let her? I have a name and I will work for as long as I choose to regardless of what anyone says!"

Harry admired her proudly and shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"But you'll be her husband, and you're the prince," John said to Harry.

"Sir?" Harry needed him to elaborate.

Hermione looked like she could kill. "He's saying that I'll have to obey you."

"That won't be the case Mr Granger," Harry said amused, Hermione's father seemed to be more old fashioned than his own parents. "Hermione, as far as I'm concerned, has the right to choose to do whatever it is that she wishes. I also don't condemn her dream of becoming a teacher, but encourage it whole heartedly."

"Well that's all well and good Harry," John said smiling. "But she'll come around to my way of thinking when she starts popping those heirs out for you."

"That's it!" Hermione raged. "I'm out of here!"

Harry stood up immediately as did Hermione's mother. "Hermione don't leave," her mother said softly, then stared at her husband. "John, apologise to your daughter!"

John stood up. "She knows I'm only kidding around."

"I don't care if you are," Susan spat. "Apologise!"

"Save it," Hermione said hotly. "I don't want it if it's not genuine."

"Hermione if I've offended you-"

Hermione cut her father off. "How could you have not offended me?! When are you going to get it that I like to stand on my own two feet?!" Hermione didn't wait for an answer and fled the room quickly.

Harry looked over in the direction she had disappeared, and then faced her parents. "Would you excuse me please?"

"Of course," Susan said kindly.

Harry left the room to go find his fiancée, leaving her parents alone in the room.

Susan smacked her husband on the arm. "The sooner you can make the transition to the 20th century the better it'll be for all of us!"

Susan then stormed out leaving her husband alone to reflect on what an utter idiot he had been.

****

Harry found Hermione outside in the grounds sitting on a stone wall. "Are you okay my darling?" he asked gently.

"He's never going to accept who I am!" Hermione said flatly. "No matter what I do or what I become."

Harry stepped in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to hear something funny? It might cheer you up a bit."

"Please," Hermione replied. "Anything to get me out of this mood."

"You know when we're married and you officially become the Gryffindor princess?" Hermione slowly nodded. "Royal wizarding tradition states that, should you order it, he would be expected to bow to you on every initial meeting that you may have."

Hermione let what Harry had just told her sink in and soon enough a huge grin slowly started to form on her face. "Are you serious? I mean is that really true?"

Harry nodded. "Certainly when he's in the wizarding world or should your parents ever reside at our palace."

It took a few moments but it wasn't long before Hermione was in tears of laughter. She would be able to order her father to bow to her in the wizarding world? That was absolutely brilliant. Harry was right, it was quite funny and it did cheer her up. Oh how the mighty could fall.

"That has made my day," she said still giggling.

"You deserve respect, Hermione," Harry said seriously.

"Well at least someone thinks I do," she sighed, with a smile still present.

Harry was happy that he'd managed to cheer her up. "I'd make him do it you know?"

"What's that?"

"I'd make him bow to you," Harry grinned.

"Oh you would not," Hermione tapped him playfully.

"I'd bow to you myself if you ordered me to," Harry told her huskily.

Hermione gazed at him in awe. "You would wouldn't you?"

"I told you that I would do anything for you," Harry said leaning his forehead against hers.

Hermione cupped his face. "Anything?"

"Anything," he confirmed.

Hermione closed her eyes. "I want you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Love me forever," she whispered. Harry laughed quietly causing her to open her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"For a moment there I thought you were actually going to give me a challenge," Harry replied smugly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Harry hugged her tighter to him as their kiss intensified, the softness of her lips making him desperate for more. She tasted so good and was sending shivers down his spine as she tried to get even closer to him. Her legs on instinct wrapped around his waist, and she forgot all about what had happened earlier, her father and his old fashioned views as she opened her mouth even more and felt Harry's tongue continue to battle with hers.

It was when Harry's lips left hers to trail down her throat, did she finally let out a suppressed moan. He was nibbling at her skin and making her feel dizzy. She opened her eyes taking in her surroundings and suddenly remembered where they were. They couldn't do this here.

"Harry," she managed to get out.

"Mmmm," he murmured into her neck.

"Let's go back to my apartment," she suggested breathing heavily. "We can't do this here."

Harry finally pulled back with lust clouding his eyes. "Your wish is my command my lady."

Hermione waited for Harry to step back then she jumped down form the wall. She grabbed his hand and together they went back into the house to tell her parents that they were leaving.

Hermione wasn't going to abandon her values, not that she believed Harry would let her, but she was completely turned on at that moment and there was no reason that she and Harry couldn't have a little fun. He was causing feelings in her that she had never had before both emotional and physical, and she wanted to experience some of those feelings to the full. Right now.

****

_I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when the next one will be out but it won't take as long as before I Promise. I really am concentrating on JOMT as I'm on a roll at the moment with that story so that takes up most of my time, but have no fear, I shall not abandon any of my stories. I appreciate you guys for bearing with me._

_Until next time faithful readers._


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Things get a bit steamy in this one and it is completely Harry and Hermione. Hope you enjoy.**_

Coming to Salem 

Chapter 12

****

When Harry and Hermione got back to the flat that she shared with Samantha, they went straight to her bedroom. Harry closed the door and stood with his back against it, as he watched Hermione slowly walk over to her bed and sit down on its edge. She crossed one leg over the other and spread her palms out across the sheets, before smiling up at him.

"Why are you still standing over there?" she asked him tunefully.

Harry let out small laugh. "Because I have a feeling it's a lot safer over here."

Hermione continued to smile, pleased with the effect she was having on him at that moment. Ever since she had met him he'd always been so composed and proper, and she had a feeling that it was going to take some very clever tactics in order to get him to be a little more relaxed in terms of their physical relationship. They had shared some intense make out sessions, the one at her parent's house causing them to be in this situation in the first place, but she wanted to get just that little bit more intimate with him. She knew she wouldn't be able to do that if he stayed by the door.

It took everything she had not to laugh at what she was seeing. Harry was standing rigidly with his palms flat against the door behind him, his chest noticeably heaving.

Harry wasn't a nervous person as a rule. He was the prince of Gryffindor and was raised to be completely confident and tranquil, but nothing that his mother and father had taught him could ever have prepared him for this. He'd always managed to be around women and not have any of them phase him in the slightest, but now that he was madly in love with one, things were completely different. He was finding new emotions running through him all the time, and while he loved these new feelings, he found that they lowered his ability to control his reactions considerably. When they were kissing near Hogwarts, and just then at her parent's house, he could keep in check because he knew that things couldn't go any further while they were outside. But now he was in her bedroom, where things _could_ get more heated. It wasn't that he didn't want to go that bit further with Hermione. Of course he did. He just didn't want her doing some thing that she could possibly end up regretting.

"Am I making you nervous?" she enquired gently.

"No, of course not," he fibbed. Hermione wasn't making him nervous per se; she was just causing him a little too much excitement. The kind of excitement that men loved when they knew they could act on it.

"Then why are you breathing so heavily?" she asked with a grin.

"Well," Harry chortled quietly. "You are looking at me in the same way in which my friend Ron looks at food."

"Is that a bad thing?" came back the reply.

Considering that she had no sexual experience whatsoever, Harry thought that Hermione was astonishingly confident in this particular situation. He didn't question the sincerity behind Hermione's admission of being a virgin, he trusted her completely, but he just wished that he could be as self -assured as she was being right now.

"Hermione," he started soothingly. "I do not wish to upset you, but I don't understand exactly what is going in here."

Hermione was expecting that from him. "How do you mean?"

"I thought that we had agreed to wait," he replied.

"Which is what we are going to do," Hermione told him, then started shaking her foot slowly. "But that doesn't mean that we can't do...other things. Does it?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Like what?"

"Well, why don't you come over here and I'll show you?" she suggested seductively.

It took some careful deliberation before he finally pushed himself away from the door, and started to walk over to her slowly. Their eyes never broke contact as he gradually edged closer and closer until he was standing right in front of her.

"Now what?" he asked looking down at her.

Harry was desperate to find out what she had in store for him, but he was also a little worried that she would think badly of him. He was standing so close to her now and she was bound to notice the growing bulge in his trousers sooner or later. He didn't want her to be disgusted with his inability to control himself at that moment, it didn't matter that she was the initiator of whatever it was they were doing right now, the least he could do was not react in a way that he thought to be similar to an animal.

Harry needn't have worried, because amazingly Hermione glanced at his erection and licked her lips, before looking back up at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Will you show it to me?" she asked softly.

Harry thought his brain was playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head trying to clear his mind. "Excuse me?"

"Will you show it to me?" she repeated.

Harry's mind wasn't playing tricks on him after all. She had really asked him to show _it_ to her.

"You actually want me to show you my...?" Harry struggled to find a suitable word.

"Crown jewel?" Hermione tried to help him out.

Harry managed a short laugh. "Err...yes," he said, not quite still believing her request.

Hermione nodded, her eyes still gleaming. "So?"

Harry suddenly felt giddy and rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm...may I ask why?"

"Because I've never seen one before," she answered purely. "I mean I've seen diagrams of ones in books that I've read, but I've never actually seen one in the flesh."

That was part of the reason. The other reason was because she wanted to try something.

Harry looked into her eyes and saw that she was completely serious. He pondered it for a minute, while she still gazed at him being incredibly patient, and then decided that he was never going to be the man who refused her anything.

Taking a deep breath he slowly unbuckled his belt, undid the lone button at the top of his trousers, and then pulled down the zip. He pushed them down slightly to reveal white Calvin Klein boxer briefs, he was royalty after all, and then unbuttoned the opening at the front. Their breathing sped up considerably as he put his hand inside to grab hold of himself, before cautiously pulling out what she had asked to see. He then took his hand away so that she could see _it_ completely.

Hermione's eyes widened a little and her mouth opened slightly, before she carefully began examining what was in front of her. This was how she could be so calm in this situation. It was because she was learning something. Hermione Granger always got serious, and excited, when learning about something new.

She inspected it thoroughly as Harry kept watching her with interest. He smiled in amusement at the fascinated expression on her face. Was his penis really that interesting? To Hermione it clearly was.

Hermione was unrelenting as she kept staring at his length. She didn't have anything to compare it with, but he was long and thick, and it would certainly be enough to make her eyes water when they were eventually married and started having sex. She leaned her head forward to get a bit closer when it twitched unexpectedly. She noticed Harry grab the base in order to stop it from moving, and looked up at him.

"Sorry," he said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not," she countered sexily. Hermione then slowly lifted a finger and delicately ran it along his length.

"OK!!" Harry shrieked as he recoiled from her touch. He then held up a hand and gurgled funnily. "That was...not exactly...fair."

Hermione just giggled as she watched him cover himself with his hand and take some breaths. He looked so cute.

"What wasn't fair?" she asked grinning.

"That...it just wasn't," he replied lamely.

"Oh forgive me," Hermione said mischievously, before getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips. "You must be feeling incredibly exposed right now darling."

Harry narrowed his eyes wondering what she was up to. "A little," he admitted.

"Mmmm," Hermione mused falsely, shaking her head for added effect. "Oh, I know!" She said excitedly, before she promptly grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head.

Harry froze. The sight of her breasts clad in a black bra made him grow harder than he already was. It was a good job that he was still holding onto himself or _it_ would have certainly been waving at her by now.

"Oh my," he almost drooled.

Hermione stepped up to him and threw her top to the side. "There. Now we're both exposed."

Harry gulped hard and closed his eyes, as Hermione firmly smoothed his hair back with both hands, before letting her wrists cross behind his neck. She stood closer to him and trapped the hand which was holding _it_ firmly in between them. His eyes flew open when he felt the head of his cock rub against her stomach.

"Hermione?" he spoke caringly. "I'm not sure what we are doing is entirely proper."

Hermione smiled and stroked the back of his neck, her heart warming at his concern for her. "I meant what I said to you Harry. I have no intention to give myself to you fully until our wedding night, however, we are allowed to be a little impish you know."

"We are?" he asked getting lost in her eyes.

Yes," she replied candidly. "We are going to be married after all. So I can assure you that what we are doing is entirely proper."

Harry allowed his lips to curl at her comment. "If you say so."

"I do," Hermione whispered, happy to see that she had finally convinced him. "So stop worrying that decorous mind of yours, lower your inhibitions, and touch me."

Harry finally released the grip on himself, letting his erection spring against her fully. He started to wrap his arms around her and leaned into kiss her, when Hermione put her hands against his chest to stop him. "Wait."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Take your shirt off first," she instructed him softly.

Relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong, he stepped back from her and began unbuttoning his shirt, Hermione watching him intently. This was going to be interesting. When they had slept in each others arms the night before, she was disenchanted a little that he had chose to sleep in a t-shirt. He of course was being trying to be noble as usual and didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, but she had felt how toned he was through the cotton, and was very curious indeed to see what his chest looked like.

He finally slipped off his shirt and let it drop to a nearby chair, causing Hermione to stare at him appreciatively. She was not disappointed with what she saw. Harry's frame wasn't that of a body builder, which Hermione found to be unattractive anyway, instead it was rather average. But what was making her tongue hang out at that point, was that he seemed to have been chiselled out of marble. Her prince's pecks were defined perfectly and his abs seemed as wavy as the sea. His shoulders were broad and his biceps globular, the forearms slim but powerful in appearance.

In short, Harry's upper body was delicious.

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. She closed the gap and Harry's hands went straight to her hips, before she slowly ran both of her hands down his chest, quivering at how good he felt under her fingers. She noticed his breathing increase rapidly as she got lower and lower, a loud gasp coming from him as she finally took his shaft into her hand.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, desperately trying to get use to the amazing sensation of someone touching him _there_. Of course he'd masturbated before, but it was quite different when someone else did it for you. Opening his eyes and gazing into hers, he tentatively reached his hands up.

Hermione was sure he was going for her breasts and held her breath in anticipation, desperate for his touch, but instead they came to rest on her shoulders. She felt slightly put out that he hadn't done what she was expecting, which was to just grab her boobs there and then, but there was no way she was going to rush him.

His hands danced across her shoulders and up to her face, cupping it tenderly while she continued to play with his length. He leaned in and kissed her softly, moaning against her lips as she stroked him gently.

Hermione loved it when he kissed her, his lips were so soft and attentive, but their current position was making it very difficult for her to move her hands. Giving Harry a hand job for the first time was daunting enough for her, without having an unnecessary barrier thrown into the mix. With that in mind she pulled away, but still didn't let go of his dick.

"Are you ok?" he asked, rubbing her cheeks affectionately.

"Uh-huh," she replied with smile. She didn't want him to think that he had done anything wrong. "I was just thinking that it might be better if we got on the bed."

Harry looked at her anxiously. He wanted to comply but things could easily get out of hand if they weren't careful. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Hermione grinned at him but didn't answer. Instead she chose to release him and walk over to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and then unbuttoned her jeans, only she didn't remove them. It was an action that put Harry's mind into overdrive. '_What did she do that for?'_ He kept watching as she eased herself up onto one side of the bed. She shuffled backwards and then gazed at him seductively.

"Why don't you come and lie down next to me?" She asked, patting the space beside her.

"Hermione?" he croaked.

Hermione might have laughed if it had been a different situation. She was having a conversation with the prince of Gryffindor in her jeans and bra, while he was standing in front of her with his hard on poking through the hole of his boxer briefs. But the clear trepidation in Harry's voice made her treat their current situation with nothing but sensitivity.

"I trust you Harry," she told him softly. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

Hermione again patted the space beside her. "Then come and lie down next to me."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he ultimately caved and slowly made is way to the bed.

He climbed onto the bed beside Hermione and sat with his legs stretched out. His eyes ventured down towards Hermione's chest, and soon enough his erection started to twitch again. He reached down and was about to grab it when Hermione's hand gripped his wrist. He looked up into her eyes and was comforted by the sheer amount of love he saw there.

Hermione smiled at him _shyly_ for a change. "You should lie down and relax. No more thinking."

He stared at her in complete awe, understanding there and then that there was no point in arguing with her. He wanted it. She wanted it. No more thinking needed.

He eventually lay down on his back, his hard on shooting up into the air as his head hit the pillow. Hermione leaned over him and placed her lips on his, as her hand crept down and wrapped its fingers around his length. Harry's breath hitched in his mouth as they kissed; the feeling of her dainty hand on him delightfully incomparable to anything that he had ever felt before.

She broke the kiss and hovered above his lips. "Does that feel nice?" she whispered.

Harry's eyes opened and he looked her at her as if the answer was obvious. "It's better than nice."

"Good," she smiled, feeling pleased with herself. She placed her lips back onto his, but much to Harry's dismay, released his cock. He was about to ask why she had stopped but before he could, she took his hand and guided it slowly towards her breast. "Touch me," she whispered against his lips. Harry's breathing grew heavier as his hand finally made contact with the soft mound that was partially covered by her bra. He could feel Hermione pushing his hand more firmly against her, desperate for him to take the hint that this was what she wanted him to do. He stopped responding to her kiss and opened his eyes, causing Hermione to stop and look at him in concern. "What is it?"

He took a few moments before answering. "I just wanted to tell you...how incredibly beautiful you are."

Hermione melted on the spot. "Thank you," she said shyly, not really knowing what else to say.

"I love you," he added.

"I love you too," she responded softly. She gazed deeply into his eyes before moving his hand that was on her breast, further down her body at a torturously slow pace.

The journey down the front of Hermione's body sent sparks flying down his fingertips, which travelled through his veins, and eventually made his heart tingle with pure love for the woman in front of him. As his hand was taken even further down, he suddenly realised the reason Hermione had unbuttoned her jeans earlier.

'_Did she actually want me to touch her...there?' _he thought to himself.

Hermione moved her hand from his and then slowly lay down on her back. It had immediately stilled where she had left it just above her waist, but knew he would now have to act on his own initiative, especially when she reached out and took him in her hand once more. He smiled at her lovingly before leaning down and capturing her lips, and when he felt her fingers gently moving up and down his throbbing shaft, his own hand ventured into her jeans and underneath her panties.

As soon as his fingers came into contact with her hot center, Hermione's whole body trembled, and her legs contracted instantly. Worried that he had done something to hurt her, he froze and immediately pulled his lips away hers. "Are you ok?"

Hermione's legs were twitching a little, still caught up in the feel of his fingers against her most intimate of places. "I'm fine," she finally squeaked.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione licked her lips and nodded furiously. "Uh huh."

"Hermione-"

"I'm fine Harry," she tried to assure him. "It feels...lovely." Harry smiled at her choice of words, whereas Hermione was berating herself for them. _'Surely I could have come up with something a little sexier than...lovely. Way to go Hermione.' _

"You _feel_ lovely," Harry said shyly.

Hermione gripped him harder in her hand, silently sending him a message to continue. He started moving his fingers around again, gently exploring her womanhood, and soon became entranced by the amazing look on her face. Her legs suddenly tensed up again making him stop for the second time.

"Please don't stop," Hermione said softly, his concern for her was endearing but she was becoming slightly impatient. "You're the only one I've ever let...do this. I'm just getting use to the new feeling, that's all."

Harry scooted the arm he was leaning on closer to her head, and used its hand to stroke her hair tenderly. He started moving his fingers around her heat yet again, and then lowered his head down to kiss her.

The experience was new for the pair of them but it was one that they embraced completely. Of course there were nerves in terms of whether they were doing it right or not, but in terms of emotion, both felt one hundred percent comfortable with the other. So what if they didn't have experience? It was something that they would learn together and they were more than happy with that prospect. But really, was there any wrong way to do it? They didn't care if there was. Practise was going to make perfect. They were making each other feel incredible and that was all that mattered.

Hermione clutched onto Harry's shoulder as he began pressing against her more firmly, causing a small moan to escape from her throat, and it wasn't long before she felt Harry begin to tense up. His lips left hers and he screwed his eyes shut tightly in what seemed to be in concentration. She kept on stroking him and sped up her movements a little, inwardly smiling to herself, happy with the effect that she was having on him. There was a sudden hitch in his breathing and his face fell into the crook of her neck, his breath against her skin making her shiver with satisfaction. Harry's fingers then stopped moving against her, but before she could ask him why, she felt his whole body shudder against hers. Almost immediately after, Hermione felt as though someone had poured a warm substance onto her stomach.

The haze of emotion that was currently fogging her brain gradually cleared, and she gasped in pleasant surprise when she realised what exactly had just happened. '_Wow. Did I just make him...do that?'_

Hermione was very pleased with herself. It was her first time giving a hand job and it ended the way she wanted it to. The only thing that confused her was the lack of noise. Hermione always thought that when a man...did what Harry had just done, that he would be a bit more vocal. _'Oh well.'_ She turned her head slightly and kissed the side of Harry's face, which was still nestled in the side of her neck. He was also breathing rather heavily.

Harry eventually raised his head and Hermione was unsettled with what she saw. He wouldn't look her in the eye and he swiftly removed his hand from the inside of her jeans and rested it just below her stomach. It was as if he was embarrassed about something, which made her feel instantly self-conscious.

"What's wrong?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry," he said, still not making eye contact with her.

"What an earth for?" she enquired, clearly thinking that his apology was absurd.

He glanced down between them briefly then finally met her gaze. "What must you think of me?"

Hermione was beyond confused. She let go of his now limp cock and sat up on the bed slowly. "Harry, I don't know what it is that you think you've done wrong, but you have nothing to apologise for."

Harry sat up beside her and glanced down at her stomach. Hermione followed his stare and saw what he was looking at, she had felt it happen and it had made her feel proud of herself, but her prince was clearly worried that he had done something wrong. He couldn't have been more mistaken and Hermione did the only thing that she could think of at that moment, she giggled.

"Are you seriously apologising to me for this?" she asked gesturing to her stomach, where Harry's man juice was now stuck.

"I should?" he replied quietly.

"Why?" she asked in utter disbelief.

"Because I should have been able to control myself better," he answered in a strangled voice.

"I don't want you to control yourself, that's the whole point this," Hermione tried to explain to him. "Is that you why you were so quiet?" Harry's head dropped, giving Hermione her answer. He was too cute for words which made it almost impossible to be irritated with him, and this situation was laughable, so instead she took his hand in hers. "Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed about." He didn't look convinced and kept his head hung low, making Hermione try a different approach. "I rather enjoyed it if I'm to be honest."

Harry's head finally snapped up and he stared at her in astonishment. "Excuse me?"

"I liked it."

"You have got to be joking?"

"Why wouldn't I like it?" she asked soothingly.

"Why would you like it?" he replied.

Hermione smiled. "It was rather intimate...don't you think?" Harry's mouth bobbed up and down. "Unless you have a problem with it, I personally don't object to you doing it wherever you want. It washes off, so what's the big deal?"

"Hermione-"

"Harry," she gently cut him off. "I love the whole chivalrous thing that you've got going on, but I want you to know that you can totally let go with me."

"Even...in the bedroom?" Harry asked shyly.

"Especially when we are in the bedroom," Hermione grinned. "Even though I will draw the line at some things, you're more than welcome to ask for whatever you want."

Harry was amazed. "Are you sure that you've no experience whatsoever? Only you seem so...at ease when it comes to this part of our relationship."

Hermione wasn't offended with his question. She was surprised with how open she was about this topic too. "It's only because of how much I love you, and because of how comfortable I feel when I'm with you. I mean it's weird but...I feel like I've known you my entire life."

"I see," Harry finally smiled in understanding. "I feel the same way."

"Aren't _you_ looking forward to us learning about this kind of stuff together?"

"Yes," he replied quickly. "Of course I am. I guess I was just raised in a way that's made me be a little too..." he struggled to find the right words.

"Respectful towards women?" Hermione offered.

"I don't believe there's such a thing as being too respectful towards women, Hermione," he told her truthfully. "I know I certainly could never be _too_ respectful of you, or your wishes for that matter."

Hermione smirked; she had him right where she wanted him with that last comment. "Well then you should know that it is my wish to have a very exciting love life with you. One that is full of exploration I hasten to add."

Harry swallowed hard. "It is?"

"Will you deny me?" Hermione asked seductively.

"Never."

****


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: **__So I work, I study for Uni, I like reading others fictions and would also like some kind of life off of my laptop. I think you know what I'm trying to say lol. Life has been hectic, hectic, hectic, and unfortunately the fantastic readers have to suffer. I love writing, I really do, but sometimes I just need a break. There is no way I would write chapters for any of my stories if my whole heart wasn't into it, which is why there is such a long gap in updates sometimes. I apologise for that and hope that most of you can understand. Also, writers block is one of the worst things! I know where my stories go, but getting them there is completely different. _

_You are the best reviewers an author can have, so thank you so much for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Coming to Salem 

Chapter 13

****

Harry and Hermione returned to Gryffindor the next day. They were able to tell Harry's parents that the Grangers now knew about their relationship as well as their plans to marry, and that the wedding arrangements could now be given the go ahead.

"Well that's wonderful news," Queen Lily said in delight. "How did they take it dear?"

Hermione remembered how her father had acted and decided to leave that particular part out. "It went about as well as could be expected."

Harry grinned at his fiancée's diplomacy. "It went fine, mother. At least that part is now out of the way."

"Does this mean that you are now happy for us to announce your engagement?" King James asked hopefully.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled. "Yes," they replied simultaneously.

"Good," James said happily. "We shall announce it first thing in the morning."

This caused Hermione to get the butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tomorrow and she would be known to the entire wizarding world. Her life was going to change even more radically than it already had, as every witch and wizard was going to want to know everything about the woman that had stolen the heart of their prince.

Harry saw that Hermione's mind was elsewhere and put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "Are you alright darling?"

"Yes," she smiled, shaking the daunting thoughts from her head. "Of course."

"It's alright to be nervous," Harry told her soothingly. "But you should know that the whole kingdom is going to love you."

"I wish I was so sure," she said quietly.

"Hermione, you should know by now just what an amazing effect you have on people," Harry told her proudly.

Before Hermione could say anything, Queen Lily spoke. "I can vouch for that dear."

"As can I?" King James added with a wink.

"See," Harry nudged her playfully. "You have nothing to worry about."

Hermione immediately felt better after all three royals assured her that she would be fine. She just wanted to make them proud, especially Harry, and herself of course. Becoming the princess of Gryffindor was a huge task that was full of responsibility, but like everything else in her life, Hermione was determined to be successful in her role.

****

The next day the announcement was made, and in true royal fashion created media frenzy, around Gryffindor and the world. As soon as the kingdom found out that a bride had been found for their prince, crowds started to gather outside the palace grounds soon after, in a hope to catch a glimpse of their future queen.

Hermione had not long woken up. She had been served breakfast in her room, which if she was to be honest, she could get use to rather quickly. Hermione had never liked being waited on, even when she lived at home with her parents, but she could tell by the look on the maid's face who served her that morning, that the servant was only too happy with her job. She had noticed that about everyone who worked in the palace, they all walked around with smiles on their faces, all completely content with their roles. But then, she didn't imagine that you get much better employers than King James and Queen Lily. She hadn't known them long but she had already grown vey fond of them. It wasn't that surprising to her, seeing as how she had fallen in their love with their son within weeks.

After breakfast Hermione showered and dressed, but before going downstairs to join her future in-laws, she couldn't resist going over to the huge window in her guestroom. She loved the scenery in Gryffindor, everything was so green and hilly, and the rivers beyond glistened beautifully under the lustrous sun. Hermione's room had a spectacular view, as did all other rooms in the Gryffindor palace, but it was also very close to the palace wall.

But when she looked out the window, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Outside the grounds were hoards of people, as well as photographers, all waiting to get a shufti at her. They were all looking upwards towards the palace, seemingly hoping that she would be at a window at some stage. Sure enough, when she leant forward to take a better look at what was going on, a few camera flashes went off in her direction.

A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips, and she immediately backed away from the window. Her hand flew to her chest, she was sure that her heart had stopped for a couple of seconds.

Surely they weren't all there for her, were they?

"Good morning beautiful," a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump slightly. She hadn't heard anyone come in. Turning around, she found Harry standing inside her door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said softly, closing the door as he came in. "I was wondering what was keeping you."

Hermione didn't speak. Instead, she looked over to the window and then back at him, hoping that he could read her silent question.

He did.

"So you've seen?" Harry enquired as he walked closer to her.

Hermione nodded slowly.

Harry saw that she was anxious, he wasn't expecting anything less, and took both her hands in his. "Are you alright?"

Hermione let out a breath, still trying to comprehend what she had just seen. "I don't know."

"It must have been quite a shock for you," Harry acknowledged. "I now wish that I had come to you before you woke, so that you would have been prepared."

"It's ok," she squeaked, tying to convince herself that it was.

Harry chuckled, and released one of her hands as he led her to the couch that was at the other side of her room. They sat down, and Harry started to stroke her fingers comfortably.

"I should have discussed with you the possibility of such a thing happening last night," he admitted. "I just didn't want you to worry any more than you already were."

"Why are they all...?"

"Outside?" Harry offered, to which Hermione nodded. "You."

"Me?" she gasped.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "My parents and I weren't exactly expecting so many, but trust me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about."

Hermione's mouth bobbed up and down. "But I-I...how do you...?"

"They're just desperate to see you," Harry smiled.

Hermione was flattered that the people outside were all there for her, but it also made her feel nervous. She was well aware that it was something that she had to use to though, sooner or later.

"W-w-hat happens now?" she stuttered.

"Whatever it is that you want to happen now," he answered simply. "There are a few members of the press waiting outside in the gardens, but, you don't have to do anything that you are not ready for."

"The press?" Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "No tabloids allowed, especially the Daily Prophet."

"I remember that newspaper," Hermione told him. "Samantha always used to have it imported, you were her favourite subject growing up after all, and it covered stories on you on a daily basis."

"Yeah," Harry snorted. "Stories. Their leading reporter, well, lets just say that she has a habit of making things up about me, and everyone else for that matter."

Hermione had to feel sorry for him, that paper was one of the sources she'd based her assumptions of him on. It was very unlike Hermione to believe anything she read, in that paper particularly, but after what had happened at the palace years before she was only happy to agree with its claims. The claims suggested that Harry was a player, a severe womaniser who spent all of his time partying it up and being oblivious to anyone else's feelings, when in fact he was the complete opposite. It was amazing how wrong you could be about someone. But Hermione had to admit that back then, she was making decisions about him with a broken heart, not with her usual level head.

"It must be terrible to be judged by others for things that never actually took place," she said apologetically, she being one of those people in the past.

Harry noticed in her tone that Hermione still hadn't really forgiven herself for the way she had perceived him before, without even knowing him. He decided to try and lighten the situation. "Does it bother you that I'm, in fact, not that exciting?"

Hermione bit her lip and smiled. "It makes me happy beyond relief."

Harry chuckled, before his voice grew serious. "Hermione, I've had to deal with this kind of thing my whole life and it's become like a second nature to me. I know that it's always going to be there, I just choose to ignore it."

"How do you do it?" she asked amazed.

"By knowing that the only opinions in life of me, that are ever really going to matter are those of my friends, my family, and you."

The statement was for her benefit. He had to make Hermione aware, if she wasn't already, that some people in life would want to drag her down by making up stories. They would just be cruel to her and about her just for the kick, just as they did to Harry on occasions. It was part and parcel of being in the public eye of the wizarding world.

"Do you think I can handle it?" she asked timidly.

Harry squeezed her hand. "I don't think that there is anyone who is better equipped to. Plus, I will always be by your side, should you ever need me."

"I'll always need you," Hermione admitted quietly. It was something she never dreamed she'd ever say to anyone due to her overwhelming need to be independent, but she was quickly learning that even though she could stand on her own two feet, she would always need the man in front of her to function right from now on.

Harry raised a hand to cup his face. "You will always have me."

Hermione nuzzled her face further in his hand. "Then I feel as though I can handle just about anything."

"Good," Harry grinned, and then kissed her forehead. "Because I want to show you off to the entire wizarding world now."

****

Hermione soon agreed to meet with the selected members of press whom were waiting for them both at the back of the palace. The king and Queen had assured her that those who would be taking pictures of her and asking questions, were personally hand picked by them both, and that she would handle her first public appearance fine.

Queen Lily beamed with pride as she took in her son and her future daughter in –law. They looked so perfect together. "I'm so proud of you both for doing this."

"And you're sure ready for this Hermione?" King James asked kindly.

Hermione looked at Harry who winked at her, and then nodded. "I am."

Harry placed a supporting arm around her shoulders and led her through the hall towards the gardens. As they got closer to their destination Hermione's chest began to pound. She saw two servants, who each opened one of the huge doors that led to the grounds, and she was suddenly confronted with a series of flashes. She felt Harry squeeze her gently as they made their way down some steps and towards the press. Hermione counted in her head nine people in total, four women and five men. Each one had either a notepad or camera.

She glanced at Harry whom obviously saw this whole thing as water off of a ducks back. He looked so relaxed, but then, he had been doing this his whole life. It was clear that she was getting the most attention that morning, which was to be expected as it was her first appearance, so Hermione did the only thing that she could think of at that moment. She smiled.

After a few minutes of flashes going off here, there and everywhere, the questions started to come thick and fast.

"How do you feel your highness?" a question came for Harry.

"Very happy," he replied beaming at the witch beside him.

"Where did you meet your bride to be your highness?"

"In Salem," he answered.

"How does it feel to have captured the heart of our prince, Miss Granger?" a lady asked warmly.

"Surreal...at the moment," she replied honestly. "Like I'm dreaming almost."

"Happy though right, milady?" another reported shouted.

"Absolutely," she answered.

"When's the wedding?"

"To be decided as of yet," Harry replied. "Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"How did you propose, your highness?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "I'm afraid that's private." His answer caused a few chuckles to be heard.

It was going great and Hermione was glad that she had decided to go through with it. They all seemed like fair people and she was getting really into it, until one brave reporter asked a question that made the others gasp.

"And how does Cho Chang feel about all of this your highness?"

Hermione immediately looked at Harry, who amazingly shrugged it off with the same smile plastered on his face. "That is something that you'll have to ask her about."

The reporter who had asked the question just nodded and grinned as he scribbled on his pad.

"I think that's about all for today ok?" Harry said, bringing the session to an end. His arm that was wrapped around Hermione gently eased her around, and he led her back toward the palace, a chorus of 'thank you for you time your highness' and 'thank you my lady' could be heard as they finally disappeared from view.

"So," Harry started. "How do you feel?"

"Alright," Hermione replied.

"You sure?" Harry asked wanting to be sure.

"Of course."

Harry was about to say more when his parents approached. "Well?" the king and queen voiced together.

"She was fantastic," Harry told them proudly.

"Harry, I barely said anything," Hermione pointed out.

"But that's sometimes a good thing, Hermione," James told her. "It's not always about knowing what to say, as it is about knowing what _not_ to say."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Any slips as such?"

"No," Harry replied. "Although, there was one unwelcome question."

"Which was?" King James raised his brows.

"About Cho," Harry answered.

Hermione looked a little uncomfortable with all this talk of Harry's ex-fiancée, something that didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

"Harry," Lily said gently. "Why don't you and Hermione go and spend some time alone? I can imagine that this has been a very...testing morning for Hermione shall we say, and it might do her good just to be in your company."

Hermione sent the queen a grateful smile at her suggestion and was thrilled when Harry offered her his arm.

"If that's ok with you sir?" Harry checked with his father.

"I wouldn't dare interfere with you mother's decisions my son," King James smirked. "It's not worth the backlash."

Lilly nudged her husband playfully. "You'll do well never to forget it."

Harry dipped his head slightly to his parents. "If you'll excuse us then?"

King James just nodded with a smile.

"Let's go," Harry gestured with his head for Hermione to walk with him.

She squeezed his waist firmly and allowed him to lead her further into the palace, then eventually up to his room.

****

When they got up to his room, Hermione immediately sat onto his bed, Harry joining her soon after closing the door behind them.

"Are you really ok?" he asked her gently.

"I'm fine," she responded quietly.

Harry wasn't entirely convinced. "You sound really sincere."

Hermione huffed a little at his sarcasm. "It's nothing really; it's just me being silly."

"Hermione, you do know that if there's anything that you wish to ask me about my life, no matter how personal you think it might be, you're now well within your rights to. You know that don't you?"

Hermione was quiet for a while, before she eventually looked up and deeply into his eyes. "Did you ever love her?"

Harry smiled, he knew that was coming. "No. But then, you already knew that."

Hermione suddenly felt guilty. He had told her before how much he disliked the girl they were discussing and she believed him, but she also knew that Cho had to have played some part in his life to have been engaged to him once. "Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked you that."

Harry leaned forward and leant his arms on his knees. "When I first saw Cho, I admit that there was a part of me that was attracted to her, but it was a part that tends to do most of the common male's thinking for them."

Hermione grinned and let him continue.

"I did court her for a while but trust me, it was a nightmare. I did what most adolescent boys do; I assumed that because she was attractive she'd have the personality to match."

"She didn't?"

"Not at all," Harry smiled, happy that he could joke about it now. "When I really began getting to know her, I started to think that maybe it was just one of those relationships you had to go through in life, in order to teach you just how different things can be in the future."

"But your parents, they arranged for her to be your wife. Why would they do that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was never really honest with them about my relationship with her, so I'm afraid that I have to take some responsibility for that."

"Would you have married her?" Hermione questioned him gently. "You know, if you hadn't met me when you did?"

Harry leant back and put his arm around her. "No."

"No?" Hermione raised her brows. "Then what would you have done?"

"I would have carried on looking for you," he replied simply.

Hermione raised a hand and tenderly stroked his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," he returned, then slowly pressed his lips to hers.

****

The next morning at breakfast, the king and queen were both engrossed with the front pages of the newspapers, both gushing at how good their son and soon to be daughter in law looked in the pictures.

"Oh James, they look so cute together!" Lily said excitedly as she scanned the front page, a picture of a beaming Harry and Hermione looking back at her. "Do you not think?"

James was too busy smiling at the moving picture he was engrossed in to reply to his wife. He just nodded instead.

"Hermione sure is photogenic," Lily added. "The camera obviously loves her."

This time James spoke. "It sure does, which of course is a good sign. She'll have to get use to them."

Remus walked into the room and was immediately ushered over by the queen. "Remus, come over here, you have to see this."

Remus walked over to the royals and peered at the newspaper Lily was holding. "Well, well, will you look at that? Harry finally all grown up."

Lilly got slightly teary and put her fingertips to her mouth. "My little boy is going to be a married man."

James looked at Remus and found him desperately trying not to laugh. He gently patted his wife's hand in order to comfort her a little. "Lily dear, we're planning his wedding, not his funeral."

"Oh of course you wouldn't understand," she sniffed, and took her hand from his. "Only a mother would know how I feel right now."

James rolled his eyes. "I thought you were ecstatic with his choice of a wife."

"Well of course I am," Lily said wiping away some tears. "No one in this world could be better suited to our boy than Hermione; it's just knowing that soon he won't be around like before."

"Lily, he could be living on a different planet, and a portkey would still bring him to us within seconds," James said.

Lily thought her husband was being quite insensitive and huffed dramatically. "I don't know why I bother."

Remus beat James to the punch. "May I try to be the voice of reason, ma'am?"

"Yeah right," James chuckled then put his paper aside. "This ought to be good."

Remus took a seat beside Lily. "Do you think it's possible that one is feeling a little threatened?"

"By whom?" Lily asked him as if he was mad. James looked on intrigued.

"Well, by Miss Granger," Remus replied in an obvious tone.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily laughed at the absurdity. "Hermione is a lovely girl, why on earth would I feel threatened by such a sweet individual?"

"Because if you think about it, she will be stepping into the role that you have had for the last twenty one years of his life," Remus replied.

"Mmm," James tapped his chin. "I think you're on to something."

Lily stared at her husband. "Well I'm glad someone does because I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Oh I think you do," James said smugly. "Face it dear, you have babied him his whole life."

"I most certainly have not," Lily tried to argue. There was no point really, as it was a subject she would never win on. Ever since Harry was born, she had wrapped him in cotton wool in order to shield him from the evil of the world, and it was James that made her realise that that could be the worst thing for him. He needed to know how to stand on his own two feet and survive in the world by himself, should he have to. Lily never liked to admit it, but if it weren't for James' intervention in her over protectiveness of their son, she was sure that Harry wouldn't have been able to bring down the most evil wizard of their time.

"We have raised a fine young man, Lily," James told her soothingly. "And because he is able to take care of himself, he is now in a position to take care of the woman he loves."

Remus nodded in agreement. "And I can assure you that Miss Granger is perfectly capable of taking care of him."

"There you are, they'll take care of each other," James said smiling. "But what's even better, is that Hermione doesn't seem to be the kind of lady that will be willing to take orders so easily, especially from her future husband."

Lily managed a giggle. She witnessed how Hermione conducted herself around her, James and Harry, and she was impressed to say the least. The way in which her son's fiancée was handling the whole new world that she had been thrown into was nothing short of spectacular, and Lily couldn't help but see a bit of herself in the young witch. Lily knew that when James got on his high horse she would, the majority of the time, bring him crashing back down to earth. Hermione looked as if she would do the same for her son, she would keep Harry grounded when the bigger responsibilities came into his life, the biggest of all being a father and king. But more importantly Lily knew for certain that Hermione would love her son unconditionally, so, what more could she ask for? Nothing.

"They'll be fine Lily," James said in his soothing voice.

"Of course they will," Remus agreed.

"I know," Lily nodded. "And we can visit them regularly?"

"Of course," James smiled. "As they can us."

"Providing they don't want privacy for the first few months," Remus smirked. "Which they will if they're anything like you two were."

The two royals blushed furiously. It was rare occurrence but it did happen from time to time, usually because of something Remus said. James was about to scold him jokingly when Harry and Hermione entered the hall holding hands.

"Morning dears," Lily waved out, desperate to get out of the subject James and Remus were about to enter into.

"Good morning mother," Harry said as he approached their table. He gave his mother a quick kiss on the forehead and gave his father a short nod. "I slept great."

"And you my dear," Lily asked Hermione.

"Great too," she replied.

"Wonderful," his mother clasped her hands in delight. "Please do sit down and join us for breakfast this morning, we have much to discuss." Lily's emotional state changed instantly and she now happily begun conversation with both Harry and Hermione, who had just taken their seats across from the king and queen. "You must take a look at today's papers."

"Any good?" Harry asked as he scanned one of the paper's front pages. Hermione leaned into his side to get a look and saw a picture of them both smiling happily. "What do you think?" he asked nudging her playfully.

"I think we look pretty good," she replied sounding surprised.

Harry picked up on her tone. "You didn't think we would?"

"I _knew_ you would."

"Why not you?" Harry asked seriously.

Hermione leaned back and smiled. "Harry, my nickname in school was 'plain Jane'; I know what kind of girl I am."

Harry hated that no matter how beautiful he always told her she was to him, she still doubted it at times, which ultimately led to her putting herself down in some way. He was about to tell her that she couldn't have been more wrong, that she was gorgeous and made his body react in a way that no other had made him feel before. Upon looking up and seeing his parents regarding them intently, he decided to leave that particular conversation for later when they were alone.

For now, he put the paper aside and took one of her hands in his. "You're beautiful, and I don't want to hear you say otherwise, alright?"

Hermione just nodded and smiled at him.

Lily put a hand to her chest. "So romantic," she gushed and shook her head.

James cleared his throat. "Lily, I believe we have some important things to discuss."

"Yes!" she said, excitedly waving her hand in front of her son and his fiancée. "Harry, Hermione, how would you like to get married three weeks from today?"

Harry grinned at the idea and immediately glanced over to Hermione, whose eyes had widened in shock.

"T-t-three weeks from t-today?" she stuttered slightly.

The king and queen, along with Remus, nodded and smiled at them.

Harry frowned. "Is that a problem?"

Hermione's heart twitched when she saw his crestfallen face. "No of course not, it's just...rather fast...don't you think?"

"Well, I don't really see what the quandary is," Harry said honestly. "The whole world knows about us now including you parents, so what's the point in waiting?"

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "So you're ok with this?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow if I could," he replied quietly. It would have sounded even sweeter to her if he didn't look so upset. "Hermione, you are sure that this is what you want...aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Hermione told him resolutely. "You _know_ I am!"

Harry looked relieved and then apologetic. "I'm sorry... I'm just being selfish. I know that all this has been difficult for you."

"Harry, you're not being selfish," Hermione said softly. "And _this_ is not difficult, it's just taking a little time to get use to all of this, that's all." She stroked his hand tenderly as she continued. "I am starting to get use to the fact that things in this family...move fast."

"Hermione--," Harry was cut off by his fiancée.

"I want to marry you," she said determinedly. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. And if your parents would like us to get married three weeks from today and you're ok with that, then so am I."

"Really?" he smiled widely.

"Yes."

Harry leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, he was overjoyed that she agreed with the date that his parents suggested. He pulled back and leant his forehead against hers.

James coughed loudly, but Harry and Hermione wouldn't tear their eyes away from each other. "So," the king said. "Is there going to be a wedding three weeks from today?"

Harry and Hermione gazed at each other and smiled widely.

Grinning madly, Lily put her hand on her husband's. "That means yes dear."

****

_**Next chapter is the last! And I mean it this time lol. Do let me know, although I won't be able to please everyone, if there is anything particular that you would like me to write into the next chapter.**_

_**Please review! Thanks guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: **__ So here is the end of the story, I really hope you enjoy it. Please read it with an open mind; I am not able to please everybody, though, you should consider yourselves lucky that it got this far, as I originally planned to end it the minute Harry and Hermione got back together lol. _

_Thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed this story, I take all of your review to heart and the response has been amazing. The end had to come at some point, so without further ado, here is the final chapter. This chapter has not been beta'd, so if there are any mistakes, I apologise now._

Coming to Salem 

Chapter 14

CTS

It was only a few days till the wedding, everything had been organised and all that was left for the bride and groom to do was to ride out their nerves. Harry and Hermione were both nervous about their pending nuptials, Harry because he was getting married and Hermione because she was marrying a prince. But of course, nothing could beat the overwhelming feeling that had engulfed both of them, the feeling one got when you found the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

Harry was currently walking around the palace grounds with Ron. Hermione was with his mother, whom he expected to be still gushing about the wedding dress that had brought tears to Hermione's eyes when she first saw it. Harry didn't see this for himself; as it was strictly forbidden for him to see the dress until the big day. He still had no idea how angelic Hermione was going to look when she finally met him at the altar, but he was sure he wouldn't be disappointed. The subject of his thoughts had just arisen vocally as he strolled around the gardens with his friend.

"Luna said that she looks heavenly," Ron told Harry with a wink.

The prince just smirked and shook his head; he wasn't sure how to respond. Not only was he forbidden to see the dress, he was also told not to discuss it, no matter how innocent the remarks.

Queen Lily's rules.

"I'm not sure if you should be even telling me this," Harry voiced.

"Well I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, am I?" Ron pointed out.

"No," Harry agreed, a warm feeling passing through him as he thought of his fiancée. "No you're not."

"So on scales of one to ten, just how nervous are you about Saturday?" Ron asked his friend.

"Oh I don't know," Harry replied thoughtfully. "About a five."

"A five?" Ron repeated surprised at the answer.

"Yes."

"But you've been twitchy for the past week, which is very unlike you."

"But that's not just down to nerves Ron," Harry smiled. "A certain amount of butterflies in the stomach are playing their part."

"A mixture of nerves and excitement then?"

"And people say you're thick," Harry grinned.

Ron laughed then turned serious. "Wait, who says that?"

"Only everyone in the kingdom."

"Well what do they know?" Ron huffed.

"Hmm," Harry smirked.

"Anyway where's the honeymoon going to be?" Ron asked changing the subject. "You know you've been really secretive about it.

"Well, there's a reason for that Ronald."

"Which is?"

"I don't want you to know where I'll be."

Ron stopped walking. "Why on earth not?"

Harry stopped and faced him, a small grin tugging at his lips. "Oh come now Ron, you and I both know that you show up during times that I wish you wouldn't. The last thing I need whilst trying to be intimate with my wife, is for you to pop up with a superficial problem that you view as a catastrophe, which we both know happens often."

"I resent that," Ron said trying to appear offended.

"So do I," Harry said simply, and then started walking again.

"I don't always come running to you, you know," Ron tried to argue as he too started walking again.

"No, if I can't fix it you go to my parents."

"No I-"

"Salem Ron," Harry cut him off. "Short memory kicking in?"

"That was completely different," Ron protested.

"How?"

"You left me in a shit hole with no money," Ron said trying not laugh as he thought back to their Salem adventure. "And you took my wand!"

"I had no choice," Harry defended.

"You should be thanking me for what I did," Ron said semi serious.

Harry laughed. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Think about it," Ron said preparing to be logical. "If I hadn't of 'messed up' as you so fondly refer to it as, you could have made a big mistake and been locked into a scandal."

"This I have to hear," Harry said desperate to know what he friend was trying to say.

"If that night, when you had brought Hermione back to our...pit...shall we say, I hadn't have transformed our room, the two of you might have ended up...you know?"

Harry smiled as Ron turned a little red, and decided to prolong his friend's embarrassment. "No, I don't know. What would we have ended up doing?"

"Er...well," Ron stuttered. "You could have...that is to say... been placed in a, you know...compromising position."

"A compromising position?"

"Yeah," Ron gave a nod. "Wouldn't have done Hermione's reputation any good that's for sure."

"Ron you're missing one important factor out here," Harry said smugly.

"What?"

"Nobody knew who we were!" Harry replied emphatically. "Not even Hermione at that point."

"But if that night had gone differently, as we're both well aware that it could have, a marriage between the two of you would have been impossible," Ron said confidently. "My idiocy saved your heart from utter devastation."

Harry had to chuckle. "Well, this is getting better and better, please do go on Ron and throw me with your acumen."

"If the two of you had succumbed to temptation that night, you would have rendered our dear Hermione, tainted."

Harry saw where this was going and he wasn't too happy about it. "I'll have you know that Hermione is everything but," he said flatly.

"Well, did your parents make her have that test?" Ron asked Harry as politely as he could.

Harry stopped in his tracks and levelled a steely gaze at Ron. "What test are you referring to?"

He didn't need an answer as he knew full well what Ron was talking about; he just wanted to see if Ron had the gall to actually come out with it. The redhead was always honest with Harry, which was the main reason Harry valued him as much as he did, but sometimes Ron did get close to a line that Harry marked as boundary and this was one of those moments.

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, to make sure that Hermione's..."

"To make sure that Hermione's _what_ Ron?" Harry asked sharply.

Ron cleared his throat. "You know...pure."

"Pure," Harry repeated with an edge clearly present in his voice. He folded his arms and stared at his best friend. "Do you really think my parents and I are the sort of people that would put a woman through a humiliating experience such as that?"

"NO!" Ron said quickly. "No of course not, I just assumed that that's what the process was when selecting a princess for the future king."

"Don't worry your tiny little mind Ron," Harry said a little more calmly. "Besides, Hermione is as pure as they come."

Ron never was one to keep his mouth shut and dug himself deeper. "How do you know that?" He flinched as he saw the look on Harry's face and immediately regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Because she said so and I believe her," Harry replied strongly. "She made it perfectly clear to me that she wanted to wait until her wedding night." Ron appeared a little confused. He was about to say something but decided against it for a change. Harry noticed and blew out a breath. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me," Harry said tirelessly.

"I just don't understand something that's all."

"Well that's not something new is it?"

"Very funny Harry."

"What is that you don't understand Ron?"

"You said that she was adamant to wait until her wedding night," Ron mused. "Yet based on what you told me in Salem, she was ready to go to bed with you that night your parents showed up. In fact you said she was virtually pleading for you to-"

"What's your point Ron?" Harry asked knowing what was being implied.

Ron looked at him for a few seconds in silence. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Harry continued to stare at Ron impatiently. He didn't know what was bothering him the most, Ron being completely insensitive towards his future wife, or actually allowing his friend to put the seed of doubt into his own mind.

It wasn't as if it hadn't crossed his mind before, it had, especially after their little fondling escapade in her bedroom back in Salem. She appeared much more relaxed than he had been at the time, but she had put that down to being completely comfortable and in love with him, a reason that he wholly accepted.

But one thing Ron had said was bothering him, and that was because he too was curious as to why Hermione had been willing to sleep with him the night his parents had showed up. It was clear what they had both wanted that night, and if his parents hadn't have found out he was slumming it in Salem, it would probably have happened. It made him feel both happy and disappointed. Happy because after their first declaration of love to each other Hermione wanted to feel closer to him, and sad because in effect Hermione had wanted it with who she thought was 'James' at the time.

His mind went into overdrive. Why was Hermione so willing to give it up when she thought he was James?

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked concerned, his friend had gone slightly pale.

"Yes, of course."

"Harry, I'm really sorry," Ron apologised sincerely. "I know I put my foot in it at times but I think Hermione's an amazing person and it's obvious that she's absolutely nuts about you. You have no reason to question her and I'm sorry that I even brought it up."

"Forget it," Harry smiled weakly. He knew Ron was protective of him but it seemed that in Ron's opinion the jury was still out on Hermione, and that hurt him more than he was willing to let on. He was also ashamed that he now questioned Hermione's sincerity in terms of what she told him about her sexual past or lack of it rather, and was disgusted with himself for it.

"For what it's worth I promise not to show up on your honeymoon," Ron said weakly.

CTS

After finishing his walk with Ron, Harry entered the palace intent on finding Hermione. He knew that he was probably going to upset her with the nature of conversation that he wanted, but he couldn't let it rest. He had to clear some things up. But one thing in his mind that was being repeated at a manic rate was that nothing, absolutely nothing, would change how he felt about Hermione.

Walking through the large downstairs corridor at a steady pace, he smiled when he saw his mother approaching. The queen looked very pleased about something.

"Hello mother," he stopped to speak with her.

"Hello darling," the queen said kissing his cheek. "Did you enjoy your walk with Ron?"

"Of course," he replied carefully.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What has that boy been filling your head with now?"

"Nothing mother," Harry fibbed.

"Harry, I love Ron, really I do. But sometimes he can hinder a situation that calls for tranquillity."

Harry smiled. "How very diplomatic of you mother."

"Harry, your wedding is in three days and we need you to focus, something that Mr. Weasley knows nothing about Merlin bless him."

"I am trying to clear a little haze mother."

"Oh," Lily said surprised. "What might be causing that?"

Harry pointed upstairs where he knew Hermione was still situated.

"Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Well I suggest you go and sort out whatever this is right now."

"I was on my way now," Harry told her. "Presuming I'm now allowed."

Lily smiled. "Top secret dress rehearsals are completed for the day; you may go seek out your fiancée."

"Well thank you mother," Harry grinned. He kissed Lily's cheek and went to go find Hermione.

CTS

Harry took a deep breath and knocked gently on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Come in," a voice came from the other side of the door.

Harry entered the room and smiled immediately at sight of his soon- to- be princess. It didn't matter the seriousness o f the discussion he was about to have with her, she always raised his spirits whenever she was in front of him. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she beamed back happily. Harry closed the door and soon felt arms loop around his neck. "I missed you this morning."

"I wasn't gone long enough for you to miss me," Harry said as he hugged her tightly to him.

Hermione nuzzled his neck. "I always miss you when you're not with me.

Harry slowly pulled his head back and pecked her lips. "Did you have a good morning darling?"

"Busy," she admitted with a giggle. "What about you?"

Harry wondered how to answer. "A little strange if I'm being honest."

"Really, why's that?" Hermione asked stepping back from him.

"Well, it's just..." Harry stumbled when he saw Hermione's innocent eyes looking right into his. "Hermione, you know I trust you don't you? And that I have total confidence in whatever you tell me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well if I didn't before then I certainly do now." Harry remained quiet and she could tell he was troubled by something. She reached out and stroked a side of his face tenderly, an action that made his eyes close briefly, her touch soothing him instantly as she let fingers linger against his cheek. "You look like you want to ask me something," she said softly.

His hand reached up to cover hers. "You know me well."

"Harry, you said to me that you always wanted us to be open and honest with each other, and that's something that I agree with strongly. So whatever it is you wish to ask me, you mustn't be afraid of how I'll react. I can hardly berate you for merely communicating with me."

"I'm ashamed of what I have going through my head right now," he said truthfully.

"Well let me try and help clear it," Hermione said gently. She took his hand and led him over to a nearby sofa. They both sat down and she immediately took his hands in hers and began stroking them softly.

Harry glanced at her hands and chuckled. "Isn't it I that should be comforting you seeing as how unique your situation is?"

"Are you trying to ask me if I can handle it?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I _know_ that you can handle it."

"Then what is it?"

Harry mustered up his courage. "You remember in Salem? The time I tried to take you back to my apartment?"

Hermione nodded happily as she remembered it was the first time they had said 'I love you'. "Of course I do."

"Do you remember what almost happened...after that?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed. Harry stayed quiet in an attempt to encourage her to continue. "I suppose I was rather bold that night."

"It's nothing bad," Harry assured. "I just...I'm frankly just a little confused. You've been so adamant on waiting, though, that night you seemed willing to blatantly ignore your long held belief."

"I am a virgin you know?" Hermione said quietly. "I mean I'd never lie to you about something like that."

"I know, I know," Harry acknowledged quickly, he suddenly felt stupid and was determined to get Ron back for the part he played in messing with his brain. "Merlin Hermione, I don't even know where I'm going with this."

Hermione decided to go with her instinct and answer the question she thought he was trying to ask. "I was afraid that I would never get another chance, to feel the way I felt when I was with you that night."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Sorry?"

"That's the reason I was prepared to give myself to you that night."

"Oh," Harry said feeling better. "I see."

"Though on reflection, it probably would have been a mistake," Hermione added. "I mean that's easy for me to say now that everything's out in the open, but, I'm glad your parents arrived when they did. I'm glad we waited."

Harry smiled. "Me too."

Hermione again smoothed his cheek with her hand. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Harry replied, he felt much better after their talk. "Well, almost."

"What else?"

Harry said nothing; he simply grinned and then captured her lips in a soft kiss.

CTS

Harry and Hermione had barely begun to countdown the days to their wedding when it sneaked up on them. It had come around so fast that any quicker and they may have missed it. Not that it was a problem. The both of them had been eagerly waiting for this day to arrive, along with countless others, and they only had one more day to get through. Everything was set. Hermione's parents had arrived a few days ago and Samantha and Mitchell a day later.

The eve of the wedding saw Hermione and Samantha hidden away in the bride-to-be's bedroom for a discussion about the pending nuptials, or as Sam would say, girl talk. Harry had invited Mitchell to join him and Ron on the prince's last night of 'freedom', but not before making the girls a solemn promise that there would be no mischief.

The two girls were lounging on the bed involved in animated chat.

"So what do you think they're doing?" Hermione asked as she sipped her wine.

"Knowing Mitchell, he's probably managed to sneak in a couple of 'Play Wizards' which means that they're probably just looking at boobs," Samantha replied.

"My Harry wouldn't be involved with anything like that," Hermione said confidently.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Oh 'your Harry' wouldn't do that would he? Gosh Hermione you really are in love."

"What?"

"He's still a man you know?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled and her lip curled. "Yeah he's definitely all man."

Samantha rolled her eyes as she heard a blissful sigh come from her friend's mouth. "Oh my god, am I gonna have to hose ya down?"

"No," Hermione giggled. "But you have to admit he's positively dreamy."

"I have to admit?" Sam repeated in mock shock. "May I remind you that my childhood crush is marrying my best friend in the whole world, the same best friend who grew up with nothing but distaste for the man in question?"

"Well," Hermione stated shyly. "That was before I got to know him."

"Before he sunk his teeth into you, you mean?"

The wine was going to Hermione's head and she couldn't help but smile at her friends questioning, it wasn't anything that she hadn't expected. Samantha had always been a little rude and Hermione wouldn't want that to change, it was what made Sam who she was. The difference in this situation was that the wine was making Hermione answer questions she usually would have just laughed off. Her life was going to change irrevocably tomorrow, so there was no reason why she shouldn't have a little fun on the eve of her wedding. She was sure that the guys were being just as bold.

"I don't know what you're implying?" Hermione replied coyly.

"Oh I think you do," Sam said wiggling her brows. "And if he hasn't already, then he certainly will tomorrow night."

Hermione went fuzzy at the thought of her wedding night. "Yeah."

"That reminds me," Sam said sitting up straight. "What have you got planned?"

"Planned?"

"Yeah, you know for the 'big' night?"

"I was thinking about acting on impulse," Hermione answered shyly.

"Impulse is probably the best way to go," Sam said in true guru fashion. "I mean it is the first time for both of you right?"

"Nothing's changed since the last time we spoke Sam," Hermione told her. Seeing as how they were best friends Hermione told Sam everything, as well as the most personal of details of her life.

"Tempted?" Sam asked cheekily.

"Every second of my day," Hermione giggled.

"Naughty, naughty."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think I should like…wear something for him?"

"You mean like a negligee?"

"No a quidditch uniform," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You never know, he might be into that," Sam joked.

"Samantha!"

"Ok, fine. Do you think that's a good idea though?"

"What, you don't?"

"No it's not that," Sam said quickly. "Just thinking with it being your first time an all, it may be a bit too much for him."

"I may regret asking this," Hermione said slowly. "But why do you think that?"

"Well it's just that he probably won't have much control as it is," Sam tried to explain. "If he sees you in a flimsy number leaving little to the imagination, then he might come in his pants before he gets the chance to-"

Hermione held up a hand to cut her friend off. "Ok, ok, I get it. Thank you."

Samantha laughed. "Hermione he's not gonna be fussed either way."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Sam told her. "And so do you."

"Yeah, you're right," Hermione said brightly. "Besides, I don't really see the point in wearing something that he's only gonna take off anyway."

"Exactly," Sam said raising her glass. "Negligee's are to inspire some excitement and to turn people on. Neither of you are going to need that, trust me."

"Wait a minute. You said to me once that they make you feel sexy too."

"They do," Sam said. "But you're not gonna need that either. Hermione, I've seen the way you two look at each other, you have enough fire and passion within the both of you for one night. Stop putting pressure on yourself."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be," Sam assured her. "You're in love. That's the key."

CTS

Harry, Ron and Mitchell were in Harry's private study drinking brandy and talking about the girls.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"I'll go double or nothing, that they're talking about you," Mitchell said pointing at Harry.

"You think so?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh of course they are," Ron said drunkenly. "Don't act so shocked."

"Am I really that exciting?" Harry asked earnestly.

"To Hermione you are," Mitchell replied with a grin. "And Sam now that I come to think of it."

"I can't believe that the best friend of the woman you're marrying, use to sleep with a poster of you over her bed," Ron chuckled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron and nodded his head towards Mitchell. Harry didn't think it was appropriate for his friend to be discussing Sam's crush on him in front of her boyfriend. When Ron tried to apologise, Mitchell simply laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it," Mitchell smiled. "Samantha would never do anything to jeopardise her friendship with Hermione, besides, it was just a silly schoolgirl crush anyway. Her words not mine."

"Arrr, that's a shame," Ron commented funnily. "How does it feel to know that you've lost your number one fan, Harry?"

"I wouldn't know," Harry replied smugly. "I'm marrying her tomorrow."

"Oh someone pass the puke bucket," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Leave him alone," Mitchell said playfully. "He's in love."

"As are you," Harry aimed at Mitchell.

Mitchell sucked in a breath. "I didn't say anything."

"It's obvious," Harry said.

"How's that?" Mitchell asked intrigued.

Ron patted his shoulder. "Because you sound just as pathetic as me and my boy

here."

Harry smiled. "Where is Luna anyway? Still in Malaysia is she?"

Ron nodded. "Yep, she's still there. But she said not to worry she wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. I can't believe she still hasn't met Hermione."

"Luna's your, other half?" Mitchell asked.

Harry beat Ron to the reply. "His 'better' half."

Ron pulled a face. "Ha, ha."

"So what is she doing in Malaysia?" Mitchell asked interested.

"Collecting shells," Ron replied simply, before bursting into laughter.

"Collecting shells?" Mitch repeated utterly confused.

"I'd love to talk about it more," Ron said with a smile. "But then we'd have to talk about Luna."

"Luna is a lovely lady," Harry told Mitchell. "She's rather…interesting."

"Interesting?" Mitch raised a brow.

"He means weird," Ron said to be clear.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Harry told Ron.

"Why not it's true?" Ron added. "But I'm cool with it."

"Just like she's cool with you being insensitive," Harry added.

"Right," Ron confirmed.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow, Harry?" Mitch asked.

"You know it's funny. A couple of weeks ago I was as nervous as hell, but now, I can't wait. It's a good kind of nerves."

"It's come around really fast," Ron said.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Yes it has."

CTS

Harry's parents were getting ready for bed. It was clear that both the king and queen were overjoyed that their young prince was going to become a man tomorrow.

"Time passes so fast," Lily said as she crawled under the covers. "I can't believe that my baby is finally getting married."

"Finally?" James chuckled. "Lily you make it sound as though he's in his forties and has only just found the love of his life."

"Well I don't expect you to understand," Lily said as she patted the duvet.

"Dear, please don't go into the whole mother and son thing again."

"Well I'm sorry, but I just happen to be a little emotional right now, and it wouldn't hurt for you to be either."

"Lily, I'm not as much emotional as I am fiercely proud of our son."

Lily smiled. "He's handled the whole situation admirably as he not."

James nodded. "Indeed he has. I only wish I'd had more faith in him before."

"You were over protective of him love, as was I."

James climbed into bed beside her. "She'll look after him Lily, I'm sure of it."

"Me too," Lily smiled as she thought of Hermione. She was overjoyed that her son had found such an endearing young lady.

"We should get some rest," James said as he reached for the lamp beside him. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes we do."

CTS

Hermione's parents were still in awe of their guestroom. Mrs. Granger had finally gotten into bed whilst Mr. Granger was still looking around the room for anything that might be of interest.

"John, are you planning to come to bed sometime soon?"

John Granger had his head behind a curtain. "Susan, our Hermione sure did hit the jackpot," he said ignoring his wife's question.

"Would you please try to show a little decorum?"

"Oh relax, no one can hear us."

"How do you know?" Susan asked with a smirk. "The room might be bugged."

John's head shot in to view. "Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't do that," he said not sounding convinced. "Would they?"

Susan pulled back the duvet covers. "John, come to bed."

Mr. Granger finally did as he was told and got into bed. "I'm just saying that I'm glad Hermione will be taken care of."

"I know dear," Susan said as she made herself comfortable. "You've been saying it ever since you found out her fiancé was the prince."

"And by the sound of your voice, you think there is something wrong with that."

"No," Susan said firmly. "I just wish that you would give Hermione more credit for what she's achieved in her life at such a young age."

"Look, I know that Hermione's bright-"

"Much brighter than you and I were at her age," Susan added.

"But she doesn't need to be now so it's irrelevant."

"It certainly is not!" Susan said sharply. "Hermione wants to be so it certainly is relevant. And I am fully behind her decision to become a teacher, a career that her future husband also supports. You'd do well to remember that."

Susan glared at him then turned on her side leaving her husband with his thoughts.

CTS

The big day had finally arrived and to say that Hermione had butterflies would be an understatement. She had just put on the beautiful white wedding gown that she was to become a princess in and was now looking into the full length mirror in front of her. Her mother and the queen were at either side of her, tears starting to form.

"I do believe you will render him speechless my dear," Lily said, referring to her son's probable reaction. "You truly are a princess, Hermione."

"She surely is," Susan Granger agreed happily.

"What do you think mother?" Hermione asked.

Susan put both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I think you look stunning darling."

Samantha entered the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw her friend. She put a hand to her chest and shook her head in wonder. "Oh Hermione, it's just…perfect."

"Really?" Hermione smiled widely.

"You're going to knock him off his feet," Sam said as she approached her.

"Have you seen him?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And?"

Sam giggled. "He's just as wound up to see you as you are to see him. Happy now?"

"Yes," Hermione grinned.

"I must say he's looking mighty fine," Sam winked.

"Samantha!" Hermione scolded.

Sam forgot that the queen was in the room and turned serious. "Apologies your Majesty."

"Trifles," Lily chuckled. "I was your age once you know?" Hermione blushed whilst Sam just smirked in approval. "Now, I think I'll go see what my husband is up to."

Lily slowly started to leave the room, but not before sending a wink towards Hermione. "Ladies."

After she left Sam nudged Hermione. "She's gonna be like the best mother-in-law…ever."

CTS

"Will you stop stressing out?"

Harry was struggling with his dress robes in front of the mirror. No matter what he did he just couldn't get them to lie straight on his body. His red headed friend, however, was sure that it was all in his head.

"They're straight Harry," Ron said firmly. "Will you just relax."

"I want to look my best," Harry said defensively.

"You will!"

"Problems?" a voice was heard from the doorway.

Harry looked at his father and pushed Ron aside. "Father, you're always honest with me. Do my robes look straight?"

James chuckled and approached his son. "Ron, may I have a moment alone with Harry here?"

"He's all yours," Ron said happy to escape.

The king watched Ron leave then returned his attentions to his son. "Feeling a little nervous?"

Harry shrugged. "I want to look my best for her."

"You will," James assured him. "You know, you remind me of myself on my wedding day."

"I do?"

"You do," James said straitening his son's robes. "Everything that you are feeling is perfectly normal. But in regards to how you look, I'm afraid that wedding attire is the one pissing contest that women win hands down."

Harry chuckled; his father rarely used such language. "Don't let mother hear you talk like that."

"You think I'm afraid of your mother?" James asked.

"I know you are."

James laughed. "She's my wife Harry, what do you expect?"

CTS

On the other side of the palace, Hermione's father had just seen his daughter in her wedding dress.

"You look incredible," Mr. Granger said sincerely.

Hermione rarely heard her father compliment people. "Thank you daddy."

Mrs. Granger saw that this was a potential moment between father and daughter, and asked Sam if she'd like some air. Samantha took the hint and both of them left leaving Hermione alone with her dad.

"So," John said.

"So," Hermione repeated.

There was silence for a while as both thought of something to say.

"I've given you little credit over the years," John stated softly. "Have I not?"

"You've never given me any," Hermione said quietly. "Except for when I told you who I was marrying."

"Is it too late for an apology?"

"I like to think it's never too late for anything," Hermione replied.

John smiled. "You know when I first held you in my arms, minutes after you were born, I was sure you were going to break."

Hermione looked at him surprised. "Really?"

John took a step closer to his daughter. "You were so small and…delicate, that I was scared the slightest thing in this world would hurt you. So from the second you wrapped your tiny hand around my finger for the very first time, I wrapped you in cotton wool, figuratively speaking, and made a promise to myself that you would never want for anything for as long as I drew breath."

"You wanted my life to be easy," Hermione commented.

"Yes."

"And what did you think was going to happen when I got out into the cruel, unforgiving world?"

John grinned. "I thought that you were going to marry a prince, naturally."

Hermione giggled at the irony of his reply. Today was a not a day to berate her father for his shortcomings as a father, she was just happy to be finally sharing a joke with him. Her father loved her that much she knew; he just had a way about him that maybe she would never be able to understand. Every parent was different, and maybe if her father had had a privileged life growing up he would have expected more from her, like Samantha's parents expected from their daughter.

John kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'm very, very, proud of you. I'm sorry that I've never let you know just how much."

They were words that she could only dream would one day come out of her father's mouth, and now that they had, Hermione felt like she could finally get over all the years of her father seemingly putting her down. She had never 'needed' her father's approval, but boy did she want it, and now she had it.

"Thank you."

CTS

"So any last words of wisdom?" Harry asked his father.

James grinned. "Yes. Women are always right," he said, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yes they are," spoke a third voice.

James and Harry saw Lily enter the room.

James cleared his throat. "I was only joking, my dear."

"No you weren't," Lily retorted as she approached her son. "Are you ready darling?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry answered confidently. "Have you seen her?"

Lily smiled. "Yes."

"And?" James prompted.

"She's still insisting on meeting you at the altar," Lily replied smugly.

Harry closed his eyes. "Mother?"

"You'd better not be late," she told him before kissing his cheek. She took a deep breath and put a hand on her heart. "To think that the next time we speak, you'll be a married man. My, my."

James looked at his son with pride in his eyes. "Your mother and I are very proud of you son."

"Thank you father," Harry said shyly. "Well, do I look ready?"

James and Lily glanced at each other and smiled.

"Indeed you do," the king replied.

CTS

Harry stood at the altar which had been magically conjured at the top of the palace hall with Ron by his side. He was waiting patiently for Hermione in front of 1000 guests which he was glad he had his back to. There were a few familiar faces but most of the crowd was made up with Wizarding royals from around the world and other high standing peers. The rest were members of the public, whom James and Lily said had just as much right to witness the marriage of the prince and their future princess as anyone else. The king and queen had not long sat in their thrones, which were behind the altar on a slightly higher level in order to be in view. They were smiling happily and giving the occasional wave to the guests before them, clearly excited.

"Why is she late?"

"Relax Harry, there's still ten minutes to go," Ron told him. "Which means I have time to give you your wedding present."

Harry looked at him strangely. "Maybe later would be a better time."

"Chill Harry, it's nothing big," Ron said rummaging through his pockets.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry smirked.

"Funny," Ron said not amused. He finally pulled out two miniature glass vials, containing one blue potion and one pink. He handed them to Harry, who was clearly intrigued with his friend's gift. "Blue one's for you, pink one is for Hermione."

Harry looked down at the vials in his hand and read the label on the bottle containing the blue potion. It read: Wizagra. "What in Merlin's name is this?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one was ear wigging. "It enhances performance," he winked.

Harry chuckled. "Ron, I hardly think I'm going to play quidditch on my honeymoon."

"No, no, no," Ron shook his head. "Not that kind of performance."

"Well what then?"

Ron tutted. "You know…_performance_."

"Ron I-" Harry stopped when it finally dawned on him what his friend was trying to tell him. Wizagra was a sexual arousal enhancement, the Wizarding version of the muggle medication Viagra. He glanced at his parents and was happy to see that his mother was busy chatting to someone, but his father was looking over to him and Ron with narrowed eyes. He glared at his best man. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"What?" Ron tried to ask innocently.

"Giving me this as a wedding gift," Harry whispered fiercely. "Dare I ask what Hermione's does?"

"Oh pipe down," Ron smiled; he thought the whole thing was funny. "Hermione's is a simple anti-pregnancy potion. That's assuming that you're not ready for little prince and princesses to be running around just yet."

"You didn't think Hermione and I could deal with that by ourselves?"

"Of course you can," Ron replied. "You're missing the point."

"Which is?"

"This way you get to be more spontaneous," Ron said logically. "Having to pull your wand out, you know the one made of real wood, at that precise moment could kill the mood. Don't you think?"

Before the groom could throttle his best man the king approached, leaving Harry no other option but to stuff the two vials into his robes.

"Everything alright here," James asked with a grin.

"Yes Sir," Harry and Ron replied simultaneously.

"You sure?"

"Yes Sir."

"Say Harry," James said still grinning. "What was that you just put in you robes?

"Nothing," Harry fibbed.

James reached inside Harry's robe pocket and pulled out two glass vials, he read the labels and shook his head. "Who wants to go first?"

"They were a gift sir," Harry told his father.

James looked at Ron accusingly. "Did you get this from my stash?" he asked referring to the Wizagra.

Ron's eyes widened. "No Sir," he replied quickly.

"I do enjoy winding the two of you up," James admitted.

Harry watched in shock as James slowly began to laugh, he was even more perplexed when his father returned the vials to the pocket inside his robes, and then walked away to rejoin his wife.

Both Harry and Ron were left with their mouths hanging open.

"So he takes it too," Ron said in wonder.

"So it would seem," Harry said quietly. "Eww."

Remus Lupin, who was ordained for this marriage especially, took his place at the altar. Trumpets sounded pulling Harry out of his thoughts, and everyone behind him got to their feet. He turned around and saw Samantha slowly walking down the isle, blocking his view of the person he was so eager to get his eyes on.

It only took a few seconds, thank god, before he finally got a glimpse of his fiancée. She was still a fair distance away from him, an almost transparent veil covering her face, but he could already feel the happiness inside him begin to double. She graciously got closer and closer to him as she held onto her fathers arm, and it wasn't long before she finally reached him. Harry smiled as he watched Mr. Granger remove his daughters arm and place it onto his own.

Hermione looked breathtaking. His heart had momentarily stopped for a second he was sure, when he got his first glimpse of her in that dress up close.

The trumpets finally stopped as Hermione reached the top of the hall, and the guests sat back down.

Harry could see Hermione's beautiful face beyond her veil, and leaned in close to her. "You look beautiful," he whispered tenderly.

"Thank you," she almost squeaked. "You look very handsome."

"I grew the stubble just for you," he joked softly, waggling his chin.

Hermione giggled a little, she knew he was trying to make her feel less nervous. He covered her arm with his hand and led her the last few feet to the altar.

Remus smiled. "Are you ready for this?"

Harry and Hermione simply glanced at one another then nodded.

With that Remus began. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. Therefore, I ask if there be any person that can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ron comically looked around behind him and then when he was sure the case was clear, gave Remus the thumbs up to continue.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." Remus smiled and then looked at John Granger. "Who here gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Granger replied. He then went to sit down beside his wife.

Remus then focused on the couple in front of him. "By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Prince Harry and Hermione from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of magical life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention, and it should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last."

Remus's eyes fell upon Harry. "Harry will you repeat after me?" Harry gave a nod. "I, Prince Harry James Potter, take you Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

The prince looked at his fiancée, his eyes boring into hers as much as the veil would allow. "I, Prince Harry James Potter, take you Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife," he repeated.

Remus continued. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Harry smiled. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Remus smiled and then looked at Hermione. "Hermione will you repeat after me?" Hermione gave a nod but her eyes didn't leave Harry's. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you Prince Harry James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you Prince Harry James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Hermione repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

As Hermione repeated the vow, James leaned in towards Lily without turning to face her. "I thought the vow was to love, cherish and obey?" he whispered.

"Hermione suggested removing that particular vow," Lily whispered back. "She said she didn't want her wedding vow to be a lie.

"Smart girl," James grinned. "Reminds me a lot of the girl I married."

Lily simply smiled at her husband, before looking back at the couple in front of them.

Remus looked at Harry. "Do you Prince Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Harry smiled at Hermione lovingly. "I do."

Remus looked at Hermione. "Do you Hermione Jane Granger, take Prince Harry James Potter, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said softly.

"What token of your love do you offer?" Remus asked.

Ron stepped forward with two rings in his hand, and then placed the two gold bands into Remus's hands. Samantha then stepped forward and placed a golden ribbon over Remus's arm.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this unity," Remus said. "These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another." Harry reached for the smaller ring and gently eased it onto Hermione's third finger. Hermione then took the bigger band and eased it onto Harry's.

Remus joined their hands together and then tied them in the yellow ribbon. He placed one hand on top of theirs, and pointed his wand towards the silk. "What has been joined together here let no one divide." A bright light shot from the wand and caused stars to arise at a rapid pace. The ribbon started to swish and eventually floated upwards like a balloon.

Some 'oohs' and 'arrs' could be heard as Remus looked between Harry and Hermione. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Harry."

Harry smiled widely and lifted the veil to reveal Hermione's face. He cupped her cheek and leaned in slowly, before he finally captured her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, and the rapturous applause heard around the hall was evidence enough that it was satisfactory. Harry pulled back, he was slightly embarrassed having to do that in front of all those people, but the minute his lips touched his wife's, he'd forgotten where he was. His wife. That sure sounded good.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she said back, happy tears visible in her eyes.

Harry held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

As Harry and Hermione slowly walked back down the isle, Ron Weasley had only one thing on his mind.

It was party time.

CTS

The reception was in full swing and Harry and Hermione did their best to speak with as many guests as possible, though, it was turning out to be quite tiring. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Harry didn't think it was tiring per se, he just had better ideas of how to spend the time he and Hermione were using conversing with guests. Ideas some may say a prince shouldn't be thinking about.

Harry felt immensely proud of Hermione as he watched her handle the barrage of questions she received like a true pro, the main question being, how on earth are you dealing with all of this dear? Hermione simply replied that she could get through anything as long as Harry was by her side. His wife's words echoed those spoke by him many times previously, he too agreeing that there was nothing that they couldn't get through as long as they were together.

His _wife_. Every time he said the word in his head he felt tingly, and Harry felt a sudden urge to try and convince Hermione to disappear with him that very minute.

After exchanging pleasantries with yet another guest, Harry squeezed the soft hand that was securely wrapped inside his. "I've had about as much as I can take of this," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione shook her head slightly and smiled. "You shouldn't say such things."

"Why not?" he grinned.

"Because we have a duty to our guests," she replied trying to be serious. She failed.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Already sounding like a true princess."

"Well isn't that what you hired me for?" she joked.

Harry gave her hand another gentle squeeze, and then started to lead her towards the top of the palace hall where both James and Lily were seated.

Lily's eyes brightened as her son and daughter-in-law approached them. "How are things going my dears?"

Harry pouted comically earning a gentle nudge from Hermione. "It's not that bad Harry."

"I can't bear to hear anymore compliments," Harry said tiredly.

"Oh that's just crazy," James said clearly thinking his son was mad. "What's not to like?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse your father Harry; he rarely gets any these days."

"Compliments that is," James winked before swigging back some Ogden's firewhiskey.

"James!" Lily scolded; her husband was on his way to getting drunk.

Hermione stifled a laugh whilst Harry looked at his father in slight disgust. Before his father could make any more rude innuendos, Harry looked relieved to see a servant come over to them.

"Excuse my interruption your Majesties," the middle aged man said.

"What can we do for you Phillip?" Lily smiled.

The servant looked at Hermione and bowed happily. "Your highness, I'm afraid I was unable to find Miss Driscoll and her guest as you requested. Would you care for me to search the gardens?"

Hermione looked at Harry waiting for him to reply only he didn't, he simply gazed into her eyes silently. She then glanced at James and Lily who also said nothing but were looking at her. Hermione was feeling a tad confused, why wasn't anybody answering the poor man? Finally, she looked back at Phillip who was still waiting patiently, but he too was regarding her expectantly. It was becoming abundantly clear that they were all expecting her to answer.

"Darling," Harry said gently. "Phillip asked if you wanted him to go and look for Samantha."

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Hermione asked Phillip in soft surprise.

"Yes, your highness," Phillip smiled.

Then it clicked.

Hermione didn't think anything of it to begin with, but as soon as she heard the words 'your highness' she automatically assumed Phillip was talking to Harry, only that wasn't the case. Hermione put a hand to her chest as it finally sunk in that she was indeed a princess, which meant that she had a royal title to go along with it. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," she said softly, the last thing Hermione wanted was for Phillip to think she was ignoring him.

Phillip wasn't stupid and neither were the other three royals, it was obvious what had just happened was a simple misunderstanding. "Think nothing of it, your highness," he said kindly.

James chuckled and took another gulp of whiskey. "That was rather amusing."

Lily nodded and looked at Hermione. "It does take some getting use to my dear."

Harry put a comforting arm around his wife; she seemed a little embarrassed with her slip. "So, do you want Phillip to go track down Samantha?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Hermione told Phillip nicely. "You must be extremely busy. I'll find her eventually."

Phillip smiled widely in appreciation at her thoughtful comment, and then bowed before leaving the royals alone. When he was gone Harry hugged Hermione to him gently. "The staff are already so taken with you, do you realise that?"

Hermione blushed at his words.

"With good reason," Lily raised her glass of champagne. "First day on the job and she's doing wonderful."

"Here, here," James raised his glass.

Harry laughed at his parents really happy they were having a good time. He glanced down and saw Hermione looking thoughtful. "What is it?"

Hermione tried her best scan the hall. "Samantha has been gone for a while."

"She'll be around here somewhere," Harry said reassuringly. "Big place you know?"

"Hmm," Hermione hummed, she had a feeling Samantha was up to no good. It had been almost three hours since the wedding finished and her best friend had disappeared along with Mitch almost an hour ago.

"Do you want to go look for them?" Harry asked her. "I'll come with you?"

Before Hermione could answer James intervened. "No need." Harry and Hermione watched as the king removed what looked to be a map from his robes.

"Oh not that bloody thing," Lily commented disapprovingly. "I've asked you time and time again to get rid of it."

"Not a chance," James grinned.

"Father, what it is that?" Harry asked intrigued.

James opened up the parchment. "Harry, do you remember that map in Hogwarts? The one Remus and I use to use in school?"

"The Marauders map?" Harry asked remembering only too well.

"Well this is more a less the same thing," James said. "Remus and I came up with it some years ago."

"Ignoring all laws of privacy," Lily almost huffed.

James smiled at his wife. "It's my castle and I'll have a map of it if I want to." Lily turned away and carried on drinking her champagne.

"What's it supposed to do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's a drawing of the entire Gryffindor palace and grounds," James replied excitedly. "It shows the location of people that you wish to find."

"Which is just what we need," Hermione said as she peered over the parchment, but her face soon scrunched up in confusion. She was baffled to see that it was completely blank. "I don't understand. How can this help us?"

Harry and James grinned whilst Lily watched reluctantly. "Watch this," Harry whispered to her.

James took out his wand and swished it over the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Hermione watched in amazement as the blank parchment began turning into a drawing of the palace. Her eyes scanned the map and they finally came to settle on two tiny pink dots which each bared a name, Samantha Driscoll and Mitchell Thomas.

Harry looked at his father quizzically. "I thought the dots were supposed be blue?"

"They are, only Remus and I decided to make this one a little more interesting," James told his son. "Not only does this map pick up the names, it picks up their body heat as well. It can also tell us whether someone is under the effects of polyjuice potion too."

"Nice one," Harry said in admiration for both his father and Remus.

Lily looked closer at the drawing. "Why are those dots getting redder?"

James, Harry and Hermione all took a closer look, and funnily enough the pink dots were getting redder just like the queen had said. Moments later and they were practically glowing.

James caught on pretty quick as did Harry, smirks etching onto their faces within seconds.

Lily was the next to catch on causing her to gasp quietly. "Oh my," she grinned.

Hermione, still the brightest witch of her age, would forever put down the pressures of the day as the reason for her to be the last to catch on. Her eyes eventually widened as she looked at Harry and her in-laws, all of whom were biting their lips in an attempt not to burst out laughing.

"I'll kill her," she said flatly.

CTS

After sneaking off to her room not long after the ceremony, and having a quickie up against the door, Samantha and Mitchell were sitting with their backs against the wall feeling completely spent.

"That's something for you to cross off of your 'do before I die' list," Mitchell said still breathing heavily.

"That was a pretty good shag," she commented, her own breathing still trying to regulate.

Mitchell let his head fall against the back of the wall. "You're telling me."

"We should really think about getting back," Sam said thoughtfully. "Hermione will wonder where we are."

Mitchell chuckled and turned his head to face her. "What, with all those people downstairs?" he asked moving closer to her. "I don't think so."

Sam giggled as his lips fused against hers. They were about to go for round two when a thunderous knock made them jump apart quickly.

Sam got to her feet and started straightening her clothes. "What the-"

"Samantha, I know you're in there!" Hermione's voice came from the other side of the door, her voice didn't sound happy at all.

"Shit," Mitchell cursed as he stood to pull up his trousers.

"Open the door!" Hermione said from the other side.

"Just a second," Sam countered as Mitch tucked himself in. When they both looked presentable, Sam opened the door and was nearly knocked over as Hermione barged past her.

"How could you?" Hermione asked in shock.

Sam tried her best to keep a straight face, something that was proving very hard to do when she saw Harry standing behind his new wife, desperately trying to do the same. "What?" she asked innocently.

"What?" Hermione repeated annoyed. "Are you going to deny it?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hermione, we came up for shag, it's no big deal."

Hermione looked like she was about to strangle her. "No big deal? This is the Gryffindor palace for fucks sake. You can't just go around shagging wherever you want!" Harry could hold it in no longer and had to laugh, causing Hermione to glare at him. "This is not funny."

"I'm sorry darling," Harry said walking over to her. "But, it really is. Come on Hermione, even my parents found it amusing."

"See, even Harry's parent- wait what?" Sam looked horrified.

"Harry's parents," Hermione said firmly, glad that Sam finally showed some shame. "They knew what you were doing."

Mitchell went rigid. "They knew that we were…"

"Up here shagging?" Hermione finished for him. "Yes, yes they did."

Sam narrowed her eyes and glared at Mitchell. "Well this is all your fault."

"What?" Mitchell asked in astonishment. "My fault? You're the one who couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Yeah right!" Sam said pointing her finger at him. "You're the one who kept putting your -"

"I don't care whose fault it was!" Hermione cut them off sharply. "All I know it that I want the two of you downstairs this instant!"

Sam and Mitchell suddenly looked like a couple of naughty school children that had just been given detention by their teacher. They did as they were told and started to leave the room, but not before Samantha stopped and sent Harry a cheeky grin. "She's going to be a wonderful mother someday."

Hermione had overhead her friend. "Samantha, out now!"

The blonde just laughed and left Harry alone with his wife. He saw Hermione start taking some calming breaths and then went over to put his arm around her.

"She's right you know?" he smiled.

"What?" she asked calming down.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother someday."

Hermione sighed. "Be serious."

"I am being serious," he said still smiling.

"I can't believe they did this," Hermione said referring to her friends.

"Hermione relax, they were just having a bit of fun."

"But there is a time and a place, Harry," Hermione argued. "To do that in your parents house is completely disrespectful."

Harry stroked her face. "You know, I really hope you didn't mean it."

"Mean what?"

"When you said 'you can't go around shagging wherever you want'," Harry replied wiggling his eyebrows. "Because I'm sure there are going to be times in the future when I'm so desperate to have you that I won't be able to wait."

"Harry-"

"They're in love Hermione," Harry cut her off gently. "Take it on easy on them. They'd never do anything intentionally to make you think badly of them."

Hermione did start to feel a bit guilty at his words. It could be that she turned out to be a bit of a hypocrite in the end after scolding her friends the way she had. Harry had made her see that it could just as easily be them sneaking off for a shag anywhere they could in the future, because of how more intense their feelings were going to become once they began their physical relationship. Her whole body warmed at the thought. They were now married meaning that their relationship was ready for the next step.

"I can't wait for tonight," she said shyly.

"Mmm," Harry closed his eyes briefly and grinned. "Neither can I." He leant his forehead against hers. "We should get back too, otherwise people are going to be wondering what we're up to."

Hermione knew then why Sam and Mitch needed to get away, because right now all she wanted to do was be alone with her husband.

CTS

Harry and Hermione returned to the palace hall before anyone could notice their absence. Hermione had agreed not to make Sam and Mitch suffer any further, and was happily engaged in conversation with them along with Ron and Luna.

"Well I must say the ceremony was lovely," Luna commented. "Hermione, you look an angel."

Hermione smiled at the compliment, she didn't Luna all that well after only meeting her today, but was starting to like her already. "Thank you, it's very nice of you to say."

"Well, not long now and you'll be off on your honeymoon," Ron said making Harry's eyes narrow. "Going anywhere nice?"

Hermione shook her head and gave Harry a playful nudge. "Don't bother Ron, he wont even tell me."

Harry just grinned at his friend. "Nice try."

"Git," Ron snorted.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Mitch asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'm just desperate to make sure that there isn't any unnecessary interruption that's all."

Luna glanced at Ron knowing full well it was aimed at him. "Don't worry Harry I'll keep him on a leash."

"Phew," Harry wiped his forehead.

Ron was about to retort when a loud voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Everybody looked to the front of the hall and saw Remus trying to get everyone's attention. "I now kindly ask that the floor be cleared, as we invite his Royal Highness Prince Harry, and her Royal Highness Princess Hermione, to share their first dance together as husband and wife."

The floor cleared quickly and Harry held out his arm to Hermione. "Milady."

His wife smiled and took his arm as he led her to the centre of the palace hall in front of all their guests. She put a hand on his shoulder as he put one her back, and slowly leaned into him. Harry gently took her other hand in his, kissed it softly, and then rested it against his chest. When the music started they slowly began to move.

"We've never done this before," Harry whispered into her ear.

"No we haven't," she said closing her eyes. "I like it."

"You're a very good dancer Miss Gra-" Harry stopped suddenly and saw Hermione gazing at him. "Mrs. Potter," he corrected.

Hermione pecked his lips and leant her head against his chest, the feelings of love she had for her husband in that moment slowly beginning to overwhelm her.

Hermione's parents watched closely as she continued to dance with her prince.

"She's happy isn't she, Susan?" Mr. Granger said as more of a statement than a question.

"She sure is, John" his wife confirmed blissfully. She watched her daughter exchange little comments with Harry and smiled even wider when her son-in-law kissed her daughter gently.

"He's good for her," John said.

"And she's good for him," Susan added.

No matter how different their backgrounds, everyone in the palace could see that Harry and Hermione were made for each other.

Harry didn't care how many eyes were on him, he felt like he and Hermione were the only two people in the world at that moment. "So now that we're dancing, well, you know what that means."

"No," Hermione said coyly.

"Well, it means that afterwards we can…disappear."

"Where are we disappearing to?"

"Somewhere hot by the sea," he replied not giving anything away. "Somewhere with palm trees, a white sandy beach and not a soul to bother us."

"Planning on staying in a lot then?" she asked playfully.

"We'll see," he replied with a grin.

"So why take me somewhere with amazing surroundings if I'm not going to see any of them, hmm?

"I'm not saying anything else," Harry told her. "I want at least some of it to be a surprise. The one thing I can tell you is that there will be plenty of opportunities for nakedness."

"That sounds good," Hermione sighed blissfully. "I can't wait to disappear with you."

Harry swallowed hard as he asked her something that he'd been thinking about for a while. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment as they continued to dance; she knew exactly what he was referring to. "A little."

"So am I," he told her truthfully. "But I can't wait."

His wife grinned. "Neither can I."

They danced around in silence for a while before Harry spoke again. "You make me very happy Hermione," he said lightly kissing her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said with happy tears in her eyes.

They leaned into one another even closer, and neither of them said anything for the remainder of their dance.

CTS

After saying goodbye to their guests, friends and families, Harry and Hermione finally disappeared. Harry had managed to keep the destination secret from Hermione until they had arrived, and when they finally did his surprise didn't disappoint, Hermione would swear that she had never seen anything as beautiful as the scene she was currently looking at.

It was paradise.

She was standing on a white sandy beach with palm trees behind her, the sound of waves gently crashing against the shore, as she looked out at the huge cabin on wooden stilts which was about twenty metres out at sea. The place was completely remote and there wasn't another soul in sight.

"Come on." Harry took her hand and encouraged her to follow him down the wooden path that was also held up by stilts rooted in the seabed, and which led all the way to the cabin.

Upon getting closer, Hermione immediately noticed that the cabin was more like a tent than anything else. It had no door or windows, just high pillars in each corner holding up the cabin, a view of the sea from every angle. There were also white hangings all the way around the room up above; presumably released should it get chilly. There was an oversized sofa for lounging, a table and chairs for two, and there in the middle of it all was the biggest bed Hermione had ever seen.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say.

"I did good?" Harry asked looking very pleased with himself.

Hermione nodded in sheer wonder. "Yes. Yes you did very good."

"There's more," he said, leading her to other side of the cabin. He led her out onto the balcony and pointed to a small cubicle that was in the corner. Together they went over and stepped inside, and Hermione came face to face with a huge, white marble bathroom. Inside the room was a toilet and a two sinks, but no shower or bath. "Isn't magic grand?" he asked playfully.

"I concur," Hermione giggled. "But Harry, and gosh I must sound so ungrateful but, where are we supposed to wash? I mean there's no tub or shower. Are we supposed to just conjure one."

Harry shook his head as if the idea was nuts. "We won't be conjuring anything dear." He pointed to a large lone tap in the middle of the marble wall.

Hermione looked closer to see what was written on it. "Shower tap," she read aloud.

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded smiling.

Hermione looked at him. "Surprise me."

"Hold on," he said wrapping an arm around her. He turned the tap and both he and Hermione disappeared with a pop.

The next thing she knew, Hermione was surrounded by high rocks and more palm trees. "Where are we now?"

"The other side of the island," Harry replied gently.

"I thought you wanted to show me where the shower was?"

"Well turn around and you'll see it," Harry replied smugly.

Hermione eventually noticed the sound of flowing water, and turned around where she was confronted with another beautiful sight, a 10 ft waterfall cascading off of rocks into what looked like a small pool just below them. "Now you're just showing off."

CTS

Later that night after they'd had dinner, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the beach just basking in each others company. A small fire next to them was their only source of light apart from the moon. Hermione was sat in-between his legs as Harry leaned up on his hands.

"Harry, this place really is beautiful. I know I keep saying it, but, it's just perfect," she told him for what seemed like the one hundredth time, as she leaned her back against his chest.

"I thought you'd like it," he said gently, putting all his weight onto one hand so that he could stroke her forearm.

"How does someone come across a place like this?" Hermione wondered clearly intrigued.

"Luck I guess," Harry answered. "It's belonged to my family for years."

"How do you keep it private?"

"Much the same way Hogwarts is protected really," Harry told her. "Only instead of a board saying keep out, anyone that should pass the island only sees a small stretch of sand. The water appears far too shallow for anyone to even consider docking. They'd never get close enough."

Hermione leaned even further into him. "So, we really are the only ones here then?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"There is another couple on the island," Harry said as he kissed the top of her head. "But don't worry, they won't bother us."

Hermione turned around. "Who?"

"Dobby and Winky."

"Who?" Hermione asked again.

"Dobby and Winky. They're house elves, well, Island elves."

"Island elves?" Hermione repeated not sounding at all happy.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You mean you've marooned them on this island to cater for us?"

Harry shook his head, she clearly misunderstood. "Hermione, they love it here. They've lived here for over ten years, by choice I hasten to add, and they get paid for it too."

"They get paid?" Hermione asked in a softer tone.

"Very well," Harry assured her.

"Oh," she said settling back against his chest and closing her eyes. "That's alright then."

Harry was relieved that he hadn't upset her; it was there wedding night after all. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you whilst we're here."

"I'd love to meet them too," Hermione said with her eyes still closed.

After a few moments of silence, Harry glanced at his watch. It was 9.37pm, two hours and twenty three minutes till the end of their wedding day. They both felt physically drained after the day that they'd had, but the second they portkey'd away from Gryffindor early in the evening, a new energy consumed them both. It was a mixture of pure love and need, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm."

"I want you to know just how happy you made me today," he said softly, before nuzzling her neck.

Hermione moaned inaudibly as she felt his lips start to place light kisses on her bare shoulder. "I think I've got a fair idea."

"Will you let me show you?" he whispered against her skin.

Hermione turned in his arms and placed a hand on one side of his face. She gently kissed his lips letting them linger for a few moments and then gazed into his eyes. "I was hoping you would."

Harry smiled and slowly got to his feet, and then helped Hermione do the same. He took her hand in his and they slowly headed up the path towards their cabin.

When they got inside Harry took out his wand and made it so that the whole room was surrounded by candles. The soft illumination that was coming from the naked flames lit up Hermione's face, and Harry wondered if she could ever look more beautiful. He placed his wand to one side and finally took her into his arms.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her caringly.

Hermione stroked his one side of his face. "Only since the second I saw you," she replied cheekily.

Harry smiled at her admission but they soon went very serious, as his lips slowly descended onto hers. Hermione closed her eyes and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as she felt his tongue begging to be let into her mouth. She opened up to him and a moan escaped from both of them as they tried to get even closer.

Harry's lips were soon travelling into the crook of her neck, as they slowly began to pull at each others clothes. It wasn't long before they were both naked and climbing under the white silk sheets. Hermione lay on her back and sighed in delight as Harry began trailing featherlike kisses down her body, her skin tingling under his yielding lips.

She had waited for what seemed like forever for this moment, and now it was finally here. She was so glad that she had waited for her wedding night. She was so glad that she had waited for Harry. What she liked even more about this whole night was that it was only about him and her. She didn't really know how to explain it; she was now a princess only it hadn't seemed to have settled in for her yet. Right now here in paradise, they were just Harry and Hermione, not the prince and princess of Gryffindor.

And that was exactly how Hermione wanted it.

Excitement along with a few nerves overtook her body, as she felt something hard press up against her. Harry nudged her legs open with his thigh, before he positioned himself above her. He lay on top of her propped up on his forearms and cradled her face in his hands. He kissed her softly, trying to convey every emotion that was going through him at that moment.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, and then slowly pushed himself inside.

Hermione's eyes widened instantly at the intrusion as she gripped onto his shoulders forcefully, an involuntary gasp escaping her throat.

Harry buried his face in the crook of her neck and kept pushing until he could go no further, and Hermione couldn't help but whimper in slight pain. "Oww!"

"If it hurts too much I can take it out," Harry said against her neck.

"No!" Hermione objected flatly, hugging him tighter to her body. "Just give me a second."

Harry stilled as he waited patiently for Hermione to get use to the new feeling. He was glad it didn't take too long, as it was taking all the willpower he had not to move instinctively. He was thankful when he felt Hermione begin to relax.

"Okay," she breathed. "You can move now."

Harry's lips met hers as he began to thrust into her at a tortuously slow pace causing Hermione to moan softly. She could literally felt every inch of him slide in and then out of her, the feeling now wonderfully indescribable.

There was no more pain, only pleasure.

Harry stopped his movements for a moment, raised his head and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he managed to get out.

The concern in his voice and the look in his emerald eyes made Hermione forget the pain she had been feeling before, and rocked her hips up against his in reply. "Better than okay."

Harry smiled in relief. He kissed her and then started moving again. Feeling him this close was amazing to Hermione; he was being so gentle with her, though, she didn't expect anything less from him. He was a prince, therefore, ever the gentleman.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer. This was a whole new experience for them both and even though Ron had given him a potion that could have prolonged it, he had decided against using it. Harry didn't think that it would feel as real as it felt right now, not that he'd expect anyone to understand that. There was always the rest of the honeymoon to try it out.

Hermione sucked in a deep gulp of air as Harry's thrusts began to pick of speed, and she felt a wave of pleasure hit the lower regions of her body. Harry's body started to shake above her, as he too felt heavenly sensations start to shoot through his body. It wasn't long before he reached his peak, and released deep within her. Harry finally collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him tightly. She didn't reach the Promised Land but she didn't expect to. It was their first time, and Hermione went with the simple logic of the more you practise, the better it got. It may not have seemed perfect to anyone else, but laying there with him on top of her, his skin against her skin, made her feel closer to him than ever before.

She kissed the side of his head tenderly, a move that made Harry raise his head and look at her. "Was that ok?" he said quietly.

Hermione's heart melted at his question, he looked so cute. "It was fine."

Harry didn't look convinced. He really had tried to last longer but the sensations in his lower regions were too much to handle. "You sure?"

His wife simply kissed him in reply. Harry returned the kiss then finally found the strength to move. He pulled out then fell onto his back, bringing Hermione with him. She cuddled into him and settled her head onto his chest. They lay that way for what could have been an eternity, hearing the lulling sound of the sea waves as the candlelight still illuminated their bodies, which were now tangled in the silk sheets.

Harry broke the silence. "I know you didn't…you know?"

Hermione looked up from his chest and smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll make it happen before we leave."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Call it what you will," she grinned. "Harry, it was perfect."

"Lying to me already," Harry tried to joke. "I know I didn't last-"

Hermione put a finger to his lips. "It was you and I together, therefore, perfect. Ok?"

Harry nodded. "Ok."

Hermione settled back down against him. "To be honest, I've been looking forward to this too."

"What?"

"This," Hermione replied stroking his chest. "The afterglow."

Harry's fingers began trailing up and down her arm. "Afterglow?"

"Yeah. Just lying here in your arms with no one to disturb us."

Harry finally understood. "I know what you mean."

Hermione glanced at Harry and saw that his eyes were starting to close. Her prince was worn out and she wasn't surprised. Having a day as busy as they'd had and then losing your virginity that night was bound to take it out of you. "I love you," she said softly.

Harry's eyes flickered. "Mmm, I love you too princess."

As Harry fell asleep, Hermione was left to wonder what her life was actually going to be like. She wasn't naïve. She was well aware that there was going to be trying times, every marriage went through them, but as long as her and Harry were together, she knew they could get through anything. Hermione was now a princess with responsibilities to a kingdom, a challenge that she welcomed with open arms, and she was determined to make it so that Harry never had to doubt his choice of wife. She kissed his chest lightly before her own eyes began to flutter close.

In spite of everything that was in front of them, Hermione knew one thing to be true as she fell asleep in her husband's arms; she had just started living her happily ever after.

CTS

_Hope it wasn't too crap lol. I don't know if this is the end completely, I may do a one shot in the future if there is enough interest, but, that really depends on how many readers would like one. For now, I will turn my attention to my other stories, in a hope to get them completed too. Thanks again, and please do me a favour and review just one more time. Toodles._


End file.
